TRON: Ascension - Der Aufstieg
by ArkhamGirl
Summary: "Und dann, eines Tages... bin ich reingekommen." 1983. Susan Gifford ist eine idealistische junge Frau von LA. Ihr Optimismus ist nur von ihrem großen Mundwerk noch zu übertreffen. Doch alles ändert sich wegen eines tragischen Schicksalsschlags, durch den sie das Geheimnis ihres besten Freundes, Kevin Flynn, entdeckt und nun auch in einer völlig neuen Welt ihren Weg finden muss...
1. Prolog

/SUSAN/

**G:\|**

**G:\find_Program_SusanGifford**

**searching...**

**searching...**

**searching...**

Flynn legte sein Gesicht seufzend in die Hände und rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Stundenlang saß er nun schon hier vor dem Bildschirm. Sein Rücken schmerzte fürchterlich und er würde am liebsten sofort schlafen gehen. Doch das konnte er nicht.

Nicht bevor er sein Versprechen eingehalten hat.

Nicht bevor er sie gerettet hat.

**G:\found_ **

**- data_error: {Upload incomlete}\restore_Data**

**res{646289-477dg38-9282828-9383737k-362626c37-47s3738-7461su53u-825091615-74736636-7274929-...}**

**G:\reload_Program_SusanGifford_ok?(Y/N)**

Er zögerte.

Es überraschte ihn, wie kompliziert dieser Quellcode war. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass es schwierig werden würde, aber mit soetwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wenn er ein Programm von dieser Größe ohne nötige Vorbereitungen getroffen zu haben lädt, könnte das System kurzzeitig zusammenbrechen, was enorme Schäden verursachen würde. Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr.

"Oh Mann, Susan, was hast du mir hiermit nur angetan..."


	2. Life Arcade

**_Author's Note: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat :O Dieses Kapitel ist so etwas wie eine Einführung, die nächsten werden also wahrscheinlich ein bisschen länger. Also dann, viel Spaß und bitte nicht auf die Reviews vergessen :D_**

**_- End of Line -_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**/Life Arcade/ **

**1983 **

"Ja!"

Susan hatte ihren persönlichen Highscore erreicht.

In Flynn's Spielehalle war viel los. Irre laut dröhnte 'Tainted Love' von Soft Cell und überall waren Spielgeräusche von den Automaten zu hören. Die Atmosphäre war unglaublich gut, aber so war es immer dort. Flynn hatte vor einigen Jahren dieses Paradies der Unterhaltung erschaffen und Susan besuchte es fast jeden Tag. Und jeden Tag spielte sie. Mal Space Paranoids, dann wieder Pac Man, aber ihr absoluter Favourit war TRON. Sie liebte die blauen und orangenen Lichterchen die sich gegenseitig über den Bildschirm jagen. Sie stellte sich dabei immer vor, dass es nicht nur ein Spiel wäre sondern wie sie selbst auf einen dieser sogenannten Lightcycles sitzt und fährt.

Die Liebe zu diesem Spiel machte sie unschlagbar... Natürlich abgesehen von Kevin Flynn, der wie bei fast jedem Automatenspiel der Rekordhalter war, obwohl er schon lange nicht mehr die Zeit für Spiele gefunden hatte.

Es standen wie immer viele Menschen um Susan herum und feuerten sie an. Heute konnte sie endlich mal früher von ihrer Arbeit bei ENCOM weg und hatte sich vorgenommen Flynn's Highscore zu brechen. Ganz euphorisch war sie jetzt, wo sie ihren eigenen schonmal erreicht hatte, obwohl sie schon seit 2 Stunden spielte. Ihre Augen brannten und ihre Hände taten ihr nach dem stundenlangen Bewegen des Joysticks weh, aber es war ihr egal.

Angestrengt starrte sie auf den Bildschirm. Ein breites Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit als sie jemanden hinter sich flüstern hörte "Ihr fehlen nur mehr 400 Punkte zu Flynn's Highscore!"

Plötzlich rief eine ihr vertraute Stimme: "Da bist du also hin verschwunden!" Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und erblickte einen jungen Mann mit braunem Haar und großer Brille. Seine Hände hatte er in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und grinste Susan an.

"Hey A..."

Und schon hörte sie ein brummendes Geräusch hinter sich, gefolgt von einem lauten Raunen der Menge.

"Nein!", keuchte Susan.

Auf dem Bildschirm blinkte groß:

!DEREZZED!

GAME OVER

Insert coin

"NEINNEINNEINNEINNEIIIIIIIN!"

Die Leute, die vorhin noch so fröhlich mitgefiebert haben, zerstreuten sich nun enttäuscht in alle Richtungen.

Susan schlug auf den Automaten ein. "Nein, du verdammtes Ding, es ist noch nicht vorbei! Nein!" Ihre wütende Stimme verwandelte sich langsam in ein weinerliches Wimmern. Sie schlang ihre Arme um den Automaten und rutschte mit dem Satz "Wieso tust du mir das aaaaaan?" langsam zu Boden.

Der junge Mann lachte und half ihr auf. "Hast du schon wieder versucht Flynn's Highscore zu brechen?"

"Ja und du hast alles versaut! Das verzeihe ich dir nie, Alan!"

"Tut mir leid", sagte Alan lachend. "Du wirst es sicher bald schaffen."

"Nicht wenn mir JEMAND ständig dazwischen funkt..."

Er sah sie grinsend an. "Ich bin eigentlich hier um dir zu sagen, dass Flynn dich sehen will."

Susan hob ihren Mantel, den sie beim Beginn des Spiels einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte, auf, hustete kurz und räusperte sich. "Was will er?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht sollst du wieder auf Sam aufpassen.

"Ja, vielleicht. Ich hoffe es. Sam ist ja sooo süß! Das letzte mal als ich zu ihnen nach Hause gekommen bin, und er mich gesehen hat, wurde er ganz fröhlich und aufgeregt!'"

Alan lachte und die beiden gingen zum Ausgang. Als Alan gerade die Tür aufmachte sagte er hämisch: "In der Zeit, die du hier immer mit dem vergeblichen Versuch, Flynn zu schlagen, verbringst, hättest du schon längst eine neue Software entwickeln können..."

Susan schob ihre schulterlangen braunen Haare zur Seite, hielt sich die Ohren zu und grölte: "Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you teeeeease! "

Lachend verließen sie die Spielehalle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Habt ihr euch gestern gut amüsiert?" Susan sah Flynn mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an. "Ihr kamt ja ziemlich spät..."

"Naja, wir hatten letztens eben nicht viel Zeit miteinander...", murmelte Flynn. Er saß gerade an seinem Computer bei sich zuhause und tippte wie wild auf der Tastatur rum während er sprach. "Danke, nochmal, dass du auf Sam aufgepasst hast."

"Immer wieder gern. Ich bin nur froh, dass er noch nicht laufen kann, sonst wäre es noch viel stressiger, schätze ich."

"Ja, warscheinlich. Wann wird es bei dir eigentlich so weit sein? Mit Kindern meine ich.", fragte er hämisch.

Susan ließ ein abwertendes Grunzen hören. "Außer Sam mag ich keine Kinder. Die sind gruselig..."

"DU bist gruselig!", lachte Flynn, immer noch auf seinen Bildschirm starrend.

Susan nahm ihre Haarspange von Flynn's Schreibtisch und zwickte sich die Stirnfransen nach hinten. Dann beugte sie sich vor und analysierte die Zeilen die Flynn gerade eingetippt hatte. "Was schreibst du da?"

"Ach, nur ein paar Upgrades für ein Administrator Programm."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Was bedeutet C.L.U.?"

"Das ist das Administrator Programm."

"Ja, aber was bedeutet das?"

"Ach, das ist nur so zusammengewürfelt..."

Susan sah noch etwas länger auf den Bildschirm. Ihre Brust schmerzte innerlich. Sie drehte sich weg und hustete kurz.

"Warst du eigentlich schonmal bei nem Arzt deswegen, Sue?"

Flynn sah auf und schaute sie besorgt an.

Susan schaubte. "Nein. Aber mir geht's gut, Mann. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen."

Er musterte sie nocheinmal kurz und widmete sich dann wieder den Codes, die er eingab.

"Wann tauchst du eigentlich mal wieder bei ENCOM auf, Kev?", fragte sie.

"Hmm..." Flynn überlegte. "Ich weiß noch nicht. Ist ja viel zu tun hier. Sam und so... Außerdem macht Alan das doch hervorragend!"

Susan schlenderte durch den Raum. Sie nahm ein eingerahmtes Bild von Jordan und Kevin und lächelte. Als sie es wieder zurückstellen wollte entdeckte sie ein großes Blatt Papier. Darauf stand in dicken Buchstaben: The Grid

"Was ist der Raster?", fragte Susan beiläufig.

Flynn hob augenblicklich seinen Kopf. "Hä?"

Susan nahm das Blatt und hielt es hoch: "Das da."

"Nichts... Leg es bitte wieder hin."

"Na gut...", sagte sie verwundert.

Normalerweise hatte Flynn keine Geheimnisse vor ihr. Seit sie sich bei Caltech kennen gelernt hatten waren sie die besten Freunde gewesen und so gut wie unzertrennlich. Es verletzte sie ein wenig, dass er ihr nun nicht genug vertraute um sie in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen. Doch das unterdrückte sie sogleich. Flynn hatte wichtigeres zu tun als sich um ihre Gefühle zu kümmern. Das wusste sie und respektierte es auch. Trotzdem würde sie es bestimmt nicht verhindern können, dass ihr Interesse an diesem Blatt Papier mit jeder Sekunde, in der er sie nicht einweihte, stieg.

"Also dann...", seufzte Susan. Flynn sah auf. "Ich werd' dann mal gehen, Kev."

Er stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Kommst du irgendwann mal in die Spielehalle? Ich möchte endlich wieder gegen den Champion spielen! Ohne dich ist das so lahm."

Flynn lachte kurz auf. "Naja, wenn das so ist... Wie wär's denn mit morgen?"

"Morgen gleich?" Susan freute sich sichtlich.

"Ja. Ich glaube ich kann so ne Stunden entbehren..."

"Super! Das wird toll! Zwar eine niederschmetternde Niederlage für dich ... aber toll!"

"Träum weiter, Mann!", lachte Flynn.

Susan gab ihn einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. "Dann sehen wir uns also morgen, mein Großer. Bis dann!"

"Hm..."

Alan beäugte den Bildschirm. Susan beobachtete ihn dabei.

Sie hatte ihn darum gebeten sich dochmal ihr neues Program anzusehen, da sie neulich ein paar Fehler im Code eines ihrer alten Programme entdeckt hatte und sich jetzt nicht mehr so sicher war, ob sie konzentriert genug gearbeitet hatte.

Während Alan stumm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Zahlen und Buchstaben auf dem Bidlschirm durchging, musterte sie ihn. Sie fand ihn attraktiv. Nicht nur sein Aussehen steuerte dazu bei, sondern seine ganze Art, seine Klugheit, seine Standhaftigkeit. Doch Susan würde nie etwas mit ihm anfangen wollen, nicht zuletzt wegen seiner Beziehung zu Lora. Die beiden waren ein wunderbares Paar, genauso wie Kevin und Jordan. Aber selbst wenn Alan zu haben wäre... irgendetwas fehlte. Irgendetwas außergewönliches. Jedoch wusste sie nicht was. Ihren "Mr. Right" hatte sie sich noch nicht zurechtgelegt und sie würde auch jetzt noch nicht damit beginnen. Das hatte noch Zeit.

"Das scheint mir in Ordnung zu sein, Sue.", riss Alan sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Ja, das ist echt eine ordentliche Arbeit."

"Supi!" Sie stand auf und umarmte ihren Freund. Danach widmete sie sich wieder dem Bildschirm.

"Und wie war's gestern so bei Flynn?"

"Oh!" Sie wandte sich wieder Alan zu, der jetzt seine Hände in den Hosentaschen gesteckt hatte. "Es war toll! Sammy ist einfach so putzig, ich meine, ja, er hat mich angesabbert, aber was soll's, er ist doch nur ein Baby..." Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. "Sag mal, Alan, hat Kevin dir eigentlich je erzählt, was es mit diesem von ihm entworfenen System auf sich hat? Diesen... wie hieß das noch gleich... Raster?"

Alan sah verblüfft aus und dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Naja, er verwendet mein Sicherheitsprogramm TRON für sein System... Hat er dir echt nichts darüber erzählt?"

"Nein er wollte irgendwie nicht und da hab ich nicht weiter nachgefragt."

Er grinste. "Wieso fragst du dann mich?"

Sie kicherte. "Halte mich nicht für hinterlistig! Ich war mir nur so unsicher, weil er mir ja sonst alles sagt..." Susan zog eine Schnute und schaute ihn gespielt traurig an.

Alan legte seine Handauf ihre Schulter und lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Wenn es dich beruhigt: Ich weiß auch nicht viel darüber. Er hat sicher einen guten Grund uns nicht alles zu sagen."

"Stimmt, du hast recht..."

Als er sich gerade zum gehen wenden wollte, fiel Susan noch etwas ein: "Ach übrigens! Flynn und ich spielen heute abend in der Spielehalle gegeneinander. Ich bin jetzt schon aufgeregt! Kommst du auch zusehen?"

"Eher nicht. Lora und ich wollten schick essen gehen."

"Na gut... Aber ich sag dir: Ihr verpasst echt was!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Die Massen jubelten. Es standen unglaublich viele Leute um die beiden versammelt. Alle hatten ihr Spiel beim Automaten stehen lassen, denn keiner wollte sich dieses Duell der Gignaten entgehen lassen. Flynn lag mit nur 16 Punkten vorne, doch Susan war am aufholen.

"Du wirst langsam, Kev!", scherzte Susan, während sie den Joystick wahnsinnig schnell bewegte.

"Das ist alles Taktik, Mann!"

"Ach ja? Und wieso..." Sie machte ein schnelle Bewegung und schon bimmelte wieder die schrille Glocke, die anzeigte, dass Susan Punkte gemacht hatte "LIEG ICH DANN VORNE? Haha!" Schon fingen wieder alle an zu jubeln.

"Vorübergehende Situation!", lachte Flynn.

Sie spielten weiter. Beide konzentrierten sich voll und ganz auf das Spiel.

"Siehst du? Ich komm schon wieder näher!"

Susan grinste und fing plötzlich an zu husten.

"Sollen wir auf Stopp drücken?", fragte Flynn ohne seinen Blick vom Bildschirm zu heben.

"Nein, nein nicht nötig", röchelte Susan und hängte sich wieder voll ins Spiel rein. Doch auf einmal überkam sie wieder einer ihrer Hustenanfälle. Flynn stoppte das Spiel und sah besorgt zu ihr rüber. "Spiel weiter, Mann!", brachte sie zwischen ihrem Husten hervor.

Flynn zögerte, nahm dann aber doch, nachdem sich Susan wieder beruhigt hatte, den Joystick in die Hand und spielte.

Susan scherzte krächzend: "Wie leicht man dich ablenken kann. Sollte ich mir merken!" Es vergingen jedoch keine 10 Sekunden als Susan plötzlich selbst auf den Stopp Button drückte, sich von dem Automaten wegdrehte und wieder extrem anfing zu husten.

Flynn lachte: "Jetzt hast du dich vorhin aber verraten! Komm, bringen wir's zu Ende." Doch Susan schaute ihn nicht einmal an, hustete einfach weiter in ihre rechte Hand. Da hörte Flynn auf zu lachen und ging zu ihr rüber. "Hey, alles ok, Mann?"

Er klopfte ihr leicht auf den Rücken, doch sie schlug seine Hand weg. "Es...*hust*...geht *HUSTHUST* ...gleich wieder" Susan hielt die Luft an, um ihren Körper zur Ruhe zu zwingen. "Ok, machen wir weiter..." Flynn sah sie noch einmal kurz besorgt an und ging dann wieder zu seinem Automaten.

Susan griff nach dem Joystick. Der fühlte sich auf einmal so glitschig an. Komisch... So viel hatte sie beim Spielen sicher nicht geschwitzt. Sie schaute beunruhigt auf den Stick und sah, dass er voller Blut war. Sie schreckte auf und stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Da fing sie wieder an zu Husten und hielt sich die linke Hand vor. Sie spürte, dass nun auch diese nass wurde. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie das neue Blut auf ihrer linken Hand und musste noch mehr husten. Ihr Herzschlag wurde immer schneller und während des Hustens sah sie, wie sie immer mehr Blut spuckte. Ihre Knie knickten ihr ein und sie viel auf den Boden. Aus dem Blickwinkel sah sie wie Flynn angerannt kam. Er rief irgendwas von Rettung. Sie achtete nicht darauf. Sie konnte einfach nur panisch auf ihre Hande starren und weiterhusten, bis ihr schließlich schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	3. Backdoor (pt 1)

_**Author's Note: Sooorry fürs lange Warten _ Schule war anstrengend aber letztendlich... HAB ICH MEINE MATURA MIT AUSZEICHNUNG BESTANDEN! YAAAY :P Lächelt ihr jetzt auch? Naaaa, lächelt ihr jetzt auuuuch? Naaaa? Ja. Ihr lächelt. ;) Ok, jetzt aber das neue Kapitel ^^ Viel Spaß :D**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**/Backdoor (pt 1)/**

"Lungenkrebs?! Aber sie hat doch noch nie geraucht!"

Alan war richtig aufgebracht. Doch er konnte sich selbst gar nicht erklären, wieso er den Arzt so forsch anging. Immerhin war es nicht seine Schuld. Im Gegenteil: Er versuchte bestimmt sein Bestes, um Susan zu helfen.

"So etwas kommt leider nicht nur bei Rauchern vor. Es ist zwar selten, aber hin und wieder gibt es eben Ausnahmen. Zum Beispiel könnte es sein, dass der Auslöser in diesem Fall ihre Gene sind."

Währenddessen saß Flynn stumm daneben auf einem Stuhl und starrte auf den Boden. Er konnte es nicht vergessen. Ihren Blick. Das Blut. Ihren zitternden zierlichen Leib unter seinen Händen. Seine beste Freundin war vor ihm zusammengebrochen und nun wurde er die Bilder dieses Vorfalls nicht mehr los.

Er ist die ganze Zeit bei ihr gewesen. Hat ihr im Krankenwagen die Hand gehalten, obwohl er nicht wusste ob sie es überhaupt spüren würde wenn sie immer noch ohnmächtig war. Er war der von Sanitätern gerollten Trage schnellen Schrittes gefolgt, bis sie in die Notaufnahme geführt wurde. Dort hatte man ihm versichert, dass Susan außer Lebensgefahr wäre und, dass man sich darum bemühen werde herauszufinden was los war. Er hatte sofort Jordan angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass er heute die Nacht im Krankenhaus verbringen werde. Danach hatte er bei Alan angeläutet. Als er ihm die Situation geschildert hatte, war dieser sofort aufgebrochen und in weniger als 15 Minuten im Krankenhaus.

Flynn war nun sehr müde, also überließ er Alan den Wutpart. Er war selbst auch wütend, aber nichts konnte seinen Schock verdrängen. Er sah auf seine Hände und erinnerte sich wieder an den Ausdruck auf Susan's Gesicht als sie ihre angesehen hatte.

"Wir müssen noch ein paar Tests machen, aber alles deutet darauf hin, dass Miss Gifford schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadion ist. Zum Beispiel ..., der Bluthusten. Hat sie jemals über Schmerzen in der Brust geklagt?"

"Nein, verdammt, sie hat sich nie beklagt! Sie hatte zwar oft diese Hustenanfälle, aber sonst war alles in bester Ordnung. Ich dachte sie hätte einfach nur sowas wie... Asthma!" "Nun, es ist auf jeden Fall tragisch, dass sie nicht früher zu einem Arzt gegangen ist..." Alan funkelte den Mann wütend an. Als dieser das bemerkte, schluckte er und fügte hinzu: "... Was aber natürlich keineswegs ihre Schuld ist. Man kommt meistens durch Zufall auf die Lungenkrebsdiagnose oder erst sehr sehr spät."

"Und was heißt das jetzt für sie?", fragte Alan gereizt.

"Nun ja... Sollte sich mein Verdacht bestätigen... dann fürchte ich, hat sie nicht mehr lange zu leben."

Alan versuchte erst gar nicht zu verstecken wie geschockt er war. Ihm fiel die Kinnlade runter und die Hände, die er vorhin in seine Hüfte gestemmt hatte, fielen mit ihr. Auf einmal sah sein Körper ganz schlapp aus.

"W-was?", hauchte er.

Der Arzt sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Es... Es tut mir Leid." Dann ging er wieder an seine Arbeit.

Alan ließ sich auf einen Sessel neben Flynn sinken. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Flynn wagte es kaum zu atmen. Die Nachricht des Arztes hatte ihn sofort aus den Gedanken gerissen und nun vollständig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Lange saßen die beiden nur so da, ohne sich anzusehen geschweige denn etwas zu sagen. Die Zeit verging und dann, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, kam plötzlich eine Krankenschwester auf sie zu.

"Mr. Flynn? Mr. Bradley?" Sie sahen hoch. "Ihre Freundin ist aufgewacht und stabil. Wollen sie mit ihr sprechen?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Es war 6:00. Susan lag in einem bequemen Bett. Die aufgehende Sonne schien von dem Fenster zu ihrer Linken herein und tauchte den weißen Raum in ein warmes Orange. Draußen konnte man die ersten Vögel zwitschern hören. Es war herrlich!

Doch sie bekam nicht wirklich etwas davon mit. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt geradeaus zu starren. Innerlich fühlte sie sich leer, konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Vor etwa einer halben Stunde war sie aufgewacht und ein freundlich aussehender Arzt hatte ihr ernst ihre Situation erklärt: 3 Monate gab er ihr. Höchstens.

Sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen zu sprechen. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Danke für die Auskunft?

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Alan und Flynn traten zaghaft ein.

"Hey...", murmelte Alan. Flynn schloss hinter ihnen die Tür.

Sie stellten sich vor Susan hin. Sie sah sie nicht einmal an, fixierte einfach weiterhin die Wand vor ihr.

Flynn betrachtete Susan kurz. Sie war blass und hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Sie sah so schwach aus. So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Es war alles so irreal.

"Wie geht es dir, Sue?", ergriff Alan zögerlich das Wort.

Endlich sah Susan hoch. Ihr Blick war leer und ihre Antwort kam schleppend: "Ich...weiß..." Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. "Keine Ahnung."

Eine fast unerträgliche Stille machte sich breit. Alan sah aus dem Fenster, der Sonne entgegen. Sogar sie hatte für ihn ihren Glanz verloren. In einer solchen Situation wirkte einfach alles nicht mehr so schön wie sonst.

Er schluckte. "Ich nehme an du weißt..." Alan biss sich auf die Zunge.

Susan nickte langsam. "Ja, der Arzt hat es mir schon gesagt. 3 Monate. Hoffentlich." Ihr versagte die Stimme.

Keiner von ihnen wusste was zu sagen war. Aufmunterung war hier Fehl am Platz, genauso auch Mitleid. Wie sollte man sich also verhalten?

Auch wenn die Stimmung im Moment sehr beklemmend war, war Susan froh, dass ihre zwei besten Freunde da waren. Sie hatte keine Familie. Sie war mit 16 von Zuhause weggelaufen. Damals schon waren ihr Jungs immer sympathischer als Mädchen, da diese ihr viel öfter geholfen hatten. So kam es, dass sie nie, wie auch jetzt, eine beste Freundin gehabt hat, so wie andere Frauen. Sie verstand sich mit Männern einfach viel besser und obwohl sie keine Eltern oder Geschwister hatte, fühlte sie sich nie allein. Auf dem Collage hatte sie Kevin Flynn kennengelernt, mit dem sie, trotz des Altersunterschiedes von 3 Jahren, ganze 2 Monate zusammen war. Doch beide hatten bald bemerkt, dass sie nicht das füreinander empfanden, was in einer Beziehung vorhanden sein sollte: Liebe. So hatten sie beschlossen einfach nur Freunde zu bleiben und obwohl ihnen jeder aus ihrem Umfeld prophezeit hatte, dass dies niemals gutgehen könnte, wurden sie die besten Freunde. Und das waren sie immer noch.

Und nun stand Flynn einfach nur da, auf den Boden starrend, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Er konnte mit der Situation nicht umgehen, doch wer konnte das schon? Seine beste Freundin, die er jetzt schon 8 Jahre lang kannte, würde sterben. In spätestens 3 Monaten wäre sie weg. Für immer.

Nach einer langen Pause ergriff Alan wieder das Wort: "Können wir irgendetwas tun? Wenn es etwas gibt, was du brauchst ... Wir werden alles tun."

Susan sah ihn spöttisch an. "Ein längeres Leben wäre ganz nett." Sie setzte sich auf und krallte sich dabei am Laken fest. Während sie mit schneller wütender Stimme sprach, ronnen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. "Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht tun. Sollte nicht herumheulen wie ein kleines Mädchen. Sollte lieber, wie es so schön heißt, Frieden mit mir selbst machen und akzeptieren, dass für jeden Menschen einmal die Zeit kommt, aber SCHEIß DRAUF! Ich bin stinksauer deswegen! Ich meine, es gibt tausende Menschen, die es mehr verdient haben zu sterben als ich, oder etwa nicht?!"

Alan schaute sie mit traurigem Blick an. "Bitte, beruh..."

"HALT DIE KLAPPE!" Nun ging er erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Susan schnaufte. "Verdammt nochmal..." Sie wischte sich rasch mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht. Ihre Stimme veränderte sich und sie klang nun eher todtraurig als zornig. "Es tut mir Leid, Alan. Aber es ist einfach so schrecklich unfair! Es gibt tausende Dinge die ich noch hätte machen wollen in meinem Leben und jetzt habe ich nur noch 3 Monate!" Sie lachte kurz verzweifelt auf. "Ja und jetzt fühle ich mich durch den Krebs auch noch so schwach und beschissen, dass ich nicht einmal eines davon erledigen kann!"

Alan wurde es zu viel. Er nahm seine Brille ab, rieb sich über die Augen und marschierte dann mit einem schwachen "Entschuldige bitte..." zur Tür hinaus.

Susan atmete tief durch, griff auf ihre schmerzende Brust und ließ sich langsam wieder auf das Bett sinken.

"Kev...", sagte sie fast in Flüsterton. "Ich wollte noch so viel erledigen. Den Richtigen finden, heiraten und dann vielleicht doch noch Kinder kriegen. Ich weiß es nicht. Und dann auch noch die kleinen Dinge: von dir lernen wie man Motorrad fährt, oder Tai Boxen, oder vielleicht eine Band gründen. Einen Job finden, der mir richtig Spaß macht. Ich meine, Programmieren für ENCOM ist toll, aber es muss doch irgendetwas geben wo ich mir denke: 'DAS ist es!' Ich dachte, ich hätte noch so lange Zeit. Ich hab mich nie getraut so zu leben als wäre es mein letzter Tag, weil ich geglaubt habe, dass es dann wirklich mein letzter werden würde, bei all den kranken Sachen, die ich vorhätte. Ich bin nie zu der Person geworden, die ich immer schon sein wollte. Jemand der etwas bedeutet. Und jetzt sterbe ich mit dem Gefühl, nie gelebt zu haben. Alles verpasst zu haben..."

Flynn hatte sich währenddessen auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber gesetzt und schluchzte in seine Hände hinein.

Lange verharrten die beiden in ihrer Position und weinten leise vor sich hin.

Die Vögel draußen zwitscherten fröhlich. Das Rauschen von vorbeifahrenden Autos und die leichte Brise, die durch die Bäume wehte, tönten laut in dieser Stille.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sagte Susan: "Kev?"

Er hob den Kopf. Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen. "Hm?"

"Ich bin müde. Und du bestimmt auch. Wir sollten beide schlafen. Geh nach Hause zu Sam und kuriere dich aus. Morgen trinken wir dann gemeinsam mit Alan einen Kaffee, in Ordnung?"

Flynn atmete schwer aus. "Klar..."

Er stand auf und wollte gerade zur Tür hinaus, als er Susan hinter sich sprechen hörte. "Kevin?"

"Ja?"

"Ich hab's mit anders überlegt." Er sah sie fragend an. Susan lächelte leicht. "Ich will lieber einen Riesen-Erdbeer-Frappé mit viel Schlagobers und Soße statt dem Kaffee morgen..."

Flynn lachte, sagte "Alles klar, Mann" und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Susan drehte sich erschöpft so, dass die Sonne ihr auf den Rücken schien und schlief ein.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Es war warm draußen. Die Sonne schien zwar nicht direkt ins Fenster hinein, doch trotzdem war der Raum durch sie hell erleuchtet.

Susan saß aufrecht auf ihrem Bett und schlürfte zufrieden ihren XXL Erdbeer-Frappé mit extra Schlagobers. Flynn hatte ihr erzählt, dass der Verkäufer ihm zuerst weiß machen wollte, dass es keine extra großen Frappés gibt. Er hatte eine anregende Unterhaltung mit dem Typen geführt und darauf bestanden, dass er trotzdem einen haben will, koste es, was es wolle. Erst als er gesagt hatte, dass er Kevin Flynn wäre, hatte der Mann gerufen: "Oh! Mr. Flynn! Es tut mir Leid!", war hinten in die Küche verschwunden und hat einen riesigen Becher, der zwar kein echter Frappé-Becher war, geholt.

Nun grinste Susan auf ihren Schlagobers und wackelte fröhlich mit den Füßen, wie ein kleines Kind. Alan saß rechts neben ihr auf einer kleinen Couch und trank einen Automaten-Kaffee.

Lora war vorhin auch da gewesen, doch sie musste wieder gehen, da es einen Notfall in der Firma gab, was Susan aber nicht sonderlich störte. Sie hatte es sowieso lieber wenn wenige Menschen um sie herum waren, und dann auch noch ihre besten Freunde. Jordan war auch für ein paar Stunden mit Sam gekommen. Das kleine herumquietschende Baby hatte nicht unwesentlich zu Susan's besseren Laune beigetragen. Der Frappé aber genauso.

Flynn hatte sich links von ihr auf dem Boden verschanzt, da der Sessel alt und unbequem war. Aber, da es Susan irgendwie gestört hatte, dass dieser arme Stuhl ganz unbeachtet bleibt, hatte Flynn seine Lederjacke ausgezogen und sie sorgfältig darauf gelegt.

"Wie schmeckt dein Shake?", fragte Alan.

"Ich bitte dich, Alan. Das ist ein Frappé und kein Shake.", sagte Susan mit übertrieben spießiger Stimme und rümpfte die Nase.

"Wo ist der Unterschied?"

Susan blinzelte ihn an, schaute dann zu Flynn rüber, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, und sah wieder auf ihren Becher.

"Er schmeckt gut, danke der Nachfrage.", murmelte sie.

Alan lachte laut und die anderen stimmten darauf ein. Wie sie so beisammen saßen, lachend und trinkend, konnte Susan fast vergessen, was los war. Aber leider nur fast.

Alan stand auf. "Ich hol mir mal etwas zu essen. Will sonst noch jemand etwas?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf. Es überraschte ihn, dass Susan nichts wollte, da sie normalerweise immer ja sagte, wenn sie essen umsonst bekam. Essen war ihr immer lieb und obwohl sie nicht groß und schlank war, konnte sie eine Menge in sich reinfressen. Doch dieses Kopfschütteln von ihr brachte ihn einfach wieder zurück auf den Boden. Sie war krank, hatte Krebs. Ein Wunder, dass sie bis jetzt ihr Gewicht noch halbwegs so halten konnte wie es war.

Als Alan den Raum verlassen hatte, sagte Flynn, während er auf seinen Pappbecher starrte: "Wir haben Sam einmal einen Schluck Kaffee trinken lassen und es sofort bereut. Er hat die ganze Zeit gezappelt und geschrien und gelacht. Mann, das war komisch!"

Er lachte und Susan lächelte leicht. Doch da fiel ihr etwas ein. "Kevin, ich hatte einen Traum heute Nacht."

"Was für einen?"

"Unwichtig. Er hat mich nur an etwas erinnert, das ich dich fragen wollte."

"Schieß los!"

Susan zögerte. Es war zwar gemein ihre Krankheit jetzt dazu zu nutzen, Dinge zu erfahren, aber wenn sie schon mit diesem Schicksal getroffen wurde, dürfte sie doch wenigstens erfahren was los war.

"Was hat es... mit diesem Raster auf sich?"

Flynn hörte auf zu grinsen. Er dachte nach. Er wollte zwar eigentlich noch niemanden davon erzählen, aber hatte Susan nun nicht irgendwie das Recht dazu? Sie konnte nicht mehr viel tun, was ihr Spaß machte. Würde sie so etwas nicht vielleicht aufmuntern? Vielleicht regte es sie aber auch zu sehr auf. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es sowieso nicht glauben.

"Naja, weißt du es ist so..." Er seufzte.

"Wenn du es mir nicht sagen, willst musst du's nicht.", sagte Susan leicht genervt. Verdammt, wieso musste sie immer so neugierig sein?

"Nein, nein. Ich WILL es dir erzählen..." Flynn stand auf und ging auf und ab. "Ich muss nur überlegen wie..."

Das machte Susan noch neugieriger. Was war so besonders an der Sache?

Sie stellte ihren Frappé zur Seite und schaute Flynn fragend an. Dann blieb er plötzlich vor ihr stehen. "Erinnerst du dich noch als Ed Dillinger den Laden geschmissen hat?"

"Ja", Susan verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte damals bei ENCOM gekündigt, weil Flynn ihr anvertraut hatte, dass er Space Paranoids und andere Spiele erfunden hatte und Dillinger seine Idee geklaut hatte.

"Weißt du auch noch, wie ich ihn dann rausgekickt habe?"

Sie nickte. Sie wusste nicht wie ihr Freund es angestellt hatte, aber letztendlich konnte er es beweisen, dass dieser Mistkerl nur abgeschrieben hat und übernahm ENCOM letztes Jahr.

"Naja, das war nämlich so: Ich musste ja an die Daten ran, aber Ed hatte dieses Programm, den MCP. Also musste ich direkt in die Firma rein um mir Zugang zu beschaffen und Lora und Alan halfen mir dabei. Jedenfalls hatte Lora da auch gerade so ein Projekt am Laufen. Lasercontrol hieß das und es scannte Gegenstände und digitalisierte sie dann, das heißt sie verschwanden sozusagen im Computer. Das hat was mit den Molekülen zu tun oder so..."

"Flynn, komm auf den Punkt!"

"Ja, ja, das versuche ich. Mann..." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und ging zum Fenster. "Weißt du, ich wollte mich da einfach nur reinhacken, aber der MCP wollte das nicht zulassen. Und ich war direkt bei Lasercontrol..."

Susan seufzte. "Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was du mir sagen willst..."

"Es funktioniert! Susan, es ist so, wie wir's uns immer erträumt haben, sogar noch besser!" Er hastete zu ihrem Bett, hockte sich hin und nahm ihre Hand. Im Flüsterton sagte er: "Wir haben uns doch oft vorgestellt wie's im inneren eines Computers aussehen würde. Ich weiß es jetzt. Ich bin reingekommen!"

"Was?", hauchte Susan ungläubig.

"Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, Sue, aber es ist wahr." Er stand wieder auf. "Der Raster ist ein von mir entworfenes System. Unter der Spielehalle hab ich den Computer mit dem System in das ich mit Hilfe von Lasercontrol reinkann wann immer ich will. Die Programme sind wie Menschen, Schaltkreise wie Autobahnen. Es ist... eine digitale Welt."

Susan sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Glaubte er wirklich was er da sagte? Hatte ihr Freund den Verstand verloren?

"Kevin, hör zu. Programme leben nicht..."

Flynn stieß Luft aus. Er wusste wie sich das alles anhörte, aber sie war doch diejenige gewesen, die ihn dazu gebracht hat, es ihr zu sagen. Sie wollte die Wahrheit.

Nach einer langen Stillepause sagte er: "Es ist wahr... Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber... Du kannst es mir glauben oder nicht, wie du willst... Aber halte mich bitte nicht für wahnsinnig. Oder für einen Lügner. Dafür habe ich für den Raster und Tron schon zu viele Opfer gebracht..."

"TRON? Das Sicherheitsprogramm?" Susan wurde noch hellhöriger.

"Ja. Alan's Program TRON passt auf den Raster auf."

"Momentmal... TRON?", wiederholte Susan. "So wie das Spiel?"

Flynn lachte. "Ja, so wie das Spiel. Ich hab's nach ihm benannt, weil er ein richtiges Kämpferprogramm ist. Und das ganze Spiel basiert nicht nur auf das, was im Raster passiert, sondern es passiert wirklich."

Susan konnte es nicht fassen. Ihr bester Freund war übergeschnappt! Sie drehte sich und stieg aus dem Bett. Sogleich wurde ihr schwindelig, aber sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken.

"Kev...", sagte sie liebevoll, als sie auf ihn zuging. "Ich glaub, die Nachricht gestern hat dich ein bisschen mehr überfordert, als ich dachte..."

"Sue, ich bin nicht verrückt."

"Nein, das sag ich auch nicht, aber..."

Auf einmal drehte sich alles und sie flog beinahe hin, wenn Flynn sie nicht gehalten hätte.

"Verdammt! Susan, geht's dir gut?"

"Ja, lass mich los! Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

Sie riss sich von ihm los. So ganz plötzlich schäumte sie vor Wut. Einerseits, da ihr gerade der Gedanke kam, dass Flynn sie vielleicht nur anlog, um sie noch ein bisschen aufzuheitern mit dieser netten Geschichte, einer fantastischen Welt, an der sie sich erfreuen kann bevor sie starb. Andererseits auch deshalb, dass sie nicht einmal 5 Schritte alleine gehen konnte ohne vor Erschöpfung hinzufallen.

Sie atmete tief durch und sagte dann: "Deine Märchen kannst du wem anderen erzählen, Flynn! Ich hole mir jetzt doch was zu essen..." Sie ging die paar Schritte zur Tür öffnete sie und keuchte schon wieder vor Erschöpfung. Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben.

"Susan, bitte leg dich wieder ins Bett..."

"Nein!", fauchte sie ihn an. Aber plötzlich verschwamm alles und ihr wurde wieder schwindelig. Hätte sie nicht die Türschnalle in der Hand gehabt, wäre sie wieder hingefallen und so krallte sie sich mit beiden Händen daran fest und atmete schwer. Flynn wollte ihr zur Hilfe eilen, doch sie kreischte: "ICH BRAUCHE DEINE HILFE NICHT!" Aber gleich nachdem sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, reckte es sie und sie übergab sich mitten am Flur. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten, rutschte ab und fiel zu Boden, wo sie nocheinmal und nocheinmal erbrach. Flynn rief nach Hilfe und hielt ihre Haare zurück.

"Bitte, lass mich dir helfen..."


	4. Backdoor (pt 2)

**/Backdoor (pt 2)/**

Susan sah aus dem Fenster.

Es war nun schon 6 Wochen her, dass sie von ihrer Krankheit erfahren hatte und jeden einzelnen Tag verbrachte sie hier im Krankenhaus mit Chemotherapien, Strahlentherapien und sonstigem Zeugs, von denen sie wusste, dass es sie nicht retten würde, sondern nur hinhält. Sie hatte drastisch an Gewicht abgenommen und ihre Hustenanfälle wurden immer häufiger. Die Sonne schien auch seit Tagen nicht mehr. Dauernd nur grauer Himmel, aber geregnet hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht.

In den ersten Tagen hatten sich deutlich mehr Leute die Mühe gemacht zu kommen, Arbeitskollegen oder andere gute Bekanntschaften, doch je länger sie hier drin ihre Zeit verbrachte, desto weniger Menschen kamen. Es fühlte sich so an, als würden sie sie jetzt schon vergessen. Als hätten diese Leute ihren Frieden mit der Tatsache gemacht, dass sie sterben würde, bevor sie es selbst überhaupt getan hatte.

Doch so frustrierend das auch war, allein war sie nie. Sie bekam immer noch täglich Besuch von Flynn und Alan. Manchmal kamen auch Lora und Jordan mit Sam, aber ihre beiden besten Freunde waren die einzigen, die sie wirklich brauchte. Trotzdem... Sie war so niedergeschlagen, richtig depressiv. Nichts konnte ihre Laune heben in letzter Zeit. Nichts außer...

Der Raster.

Jede Nacht träumte sie davon Von herumlaufenden Programmen, von einer strahlenden Welt... Und jedes Mal wachte sie auf und war furchtbar enttäuscht wenn sie das langweilige Krankenzimmer sah, und den noch langweiligerem grauen Himmle draußen. Untertags machten die Gedanken an diese digitale Welt ihr die Untersuchungen leichter.

Dennoch hatte sie bis auf dieses eine Mal nicht mit Flynn nicht darüber gesprochen. Doch diese Nacht hatte sie einen besonders intensiven Traum, der sie auf eine Idee gebracht hatte. Eine völlig schwachsinnige und verrückte Idee, doch sie nahm jeden Funken Hoffnung in sich auf, den sie kriegen konnte.

Sie hatte die Krankenschwester darum gebeten, Flynn anzurufen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie dringend mit ihm sprechen müsse. Jetzt wartete sie, aus dem Fenster starrend, und hoffte, dass ihr Plan nicht zu wahnsinnig wäre. Eine halbe Stunde dauerte es, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

"Herein!", sagte sie laut mit krächzender Stimme und musste sofort husten.

Flynn trat vorsichtig ein.

"Hey!" Susan versuchte leicht zu lächeln.

"Hi." Flynn trat ein, schloss die Tür sachte hinter sich und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl links neben ihr. Er bewegte sein Hinterteil ein bisschen hin und her und lachte: "Mann, die haben hier wirklich nur unbequeme Stühle was?" Dann blieb er kurz in einer Position, hob den Finger um zu symbolisieren, dass er noch nicht fertig war, seufzte und bewegte sich wieder.

Susan lachte schwach. Flynn war wirklich ein komischer Kerl.

Als es endlich aufgab nach Bequemlichkeit zu suchen, sagte er: "Aaaaaalso... Die Schwester am Telefon sagte, du müsstest mich dringend sprechen. Ich hab schon Angst bekommen als ich bemerkte, dass der Anruf vom Krankenhaus kam, das kannst du mir glauben, Kleine..."

"Keine Sorge, mir geht's nicht schlechter als sonst."

Flynn sah ernst drein. "Was ist los?"

Susan seufzte. Sie wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als sie merkte wie unangenehm das im Liegen wäre. Also deutete sie Flynn ihr zu helfen sich aufzusetzen. Als sie dann aufrecht saß, atmete sie tief durch. "Na gut. Also... ähm... Ich wollte mit dir über etwas sprechen, wovon wir schonmal gesprochen haben." Sie machte eine Pause und schaute ihm in die Augen. "Über den Raster."

Flynn sah überrumpelt aus. Er hatte wohl nicht mit so etwas gerechnet. "Den... Raster?"

"Ja."

Er legte eine Hand nachdenklich an sein Kinn. "Ok..."

"Weißt du, seit du mir davon erzählt hast, träume ich ständig davon, von den Lightcycles und alles."

"Ok...", sagte er wieder. "Und was...", fragte er zögerlich. "Was willst du jetzt wissen?"

"Kevin... Schau mir bitte in die Augen und sag mir, ob du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast, als du mir erzählt hast, dass es das alles wirklich gibt im Computer."

Flynn richtete sich auf und sah sie an. "Es ist wahr. Ich hab dich nicht angelogen."

Susan nickte. "Na gut... Ich glaube dir."

"Wirklich?", fragte er verblüfft.

"Du würdest mich nicht anlügen. Und so verrückt, dir sowas auszudenken, bist du nun wirklich nicht."

Flynn lehnte sich zurück und lächelte leicht. "Danke, dass du mir glaubst, Susan."

Sie lächelte zurück. Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst. Nun kam der wichtigste Part ihres Plans, die wichtigste Frage. "Kev, das ist aber noch nicht alles. Ich wollte dich fragen... Wenn du da... reingehst, bist du dann nicht eigentlich auch als Datei im Computer? Ich meine, könnte man doch nicht als Code auf dem Bildschirm sehen?"

"Naja, ich hab's noch nicht ausprobieren können, immerhin weiß außer dir niemand davon... Aber ich bin mir eigentlich schon ziemlich sicher, dass es so ist. So funktioniert Lasercontrol."

"Und könnte man damit dann alles machen, wie mit anderen Programm-Codes auch? Also, löschen, verschieben..." Sie schluckte. "Kopieren?"

Flynn runzelte seine Stirn. "Ähm..." Auf einmal dämmerte es ihm. Er stand blitzschnell auf. "Nein... Du willst doch nicht...?"

"Doch, Kev, bitte!"

"Nein, das mach ich nicht!"

"Kev, komm schon!"

"Nein!"

Er ging schnell, nahezu panisch, auf und ab.

Susan seufzte. "Kev...", keuchte sie leicht genervt.

"Nein"

"Kevin!"

"Nein!"

"FLYNN!", schrie sie und büßte dafür mit einem weiteren Hustenanfall.

Flynn stand ihr sofort beiseite und fragte besorgt: "Geht's?"

Sie nahm ein Taschentuch von ihrem Nachttisch und hustete kräftig rein. Als sich der Husten langsam legte, sah sie kurz auf das Taschentuch, was voller Blut war.

"NEIN ES GEHT NICHT!", kreischte sie, hielt das Taschentuch demonstrativ hoch und schmiss es wütend weg. "Verdammt! Ich bin verzweifelt, Kevin! Ich bin eine 27 jährige Frau, die bald sterben wird! Außerdem habe ich praktisch noch gar nicht gelebt! Scheiße, ich hab alles aufgeschoben! Wenn es also auch nur die kleinste Hoffnung auf mein Überleben gibt, DANN ERGREIFE ICH SIE!"

Wieder Husten. Dieser legte sich schneller. Susan sackte erschöpft in ihren Polster zurück. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. "Ich will doch nur leben... Kevin, ich brauche dich! Wieso willst du mir jetzt nicht helfen?" Sie fing an bitterlich zu weinen.

Nun kämpfte auch Flynn mit den Tränen. "Ich weiß, Susan, ich weiß... Aber ich... kann nicht..."

"Wieso nicht?", wimmerte sie.

"Du kennst diese Welt da drin doch gar nicht. Wenn ich dich wirklich per Lasercontrol da rein schicken würde, dann deine Datei kopieren und sie restaurieren, sodass du wieder völlig gesund wärst, könntest du dann nicht mehr raus! Du wärst ein Programm, zwar eins mit den Erinnerungen eines Users, aber trotzdem ein Programm! Das wärst doch gar nicht mehr du..."

"Was macht uns denn zu dem was wir sind? Was bedeutet es zu leben? Aus Fleisch und Blut zu sein? Nein, es sind unsere Taten, unsere Erinnerungen..."

"Du wärst dort drin gefangen!"

"Das einzige was ich vermissen würde, sind meine Freunde. Dich habe ich ja dann noch und ich warte einfach, bis du Alan und Sam auch davon erzählst und dann werde ich euch alle wiedersehen."

"Ja, aber... Ich bin nicht immer dort drin. Du wärst die ganze Zeit alleine in einer Welt die du nicht kennst, in der alles anders ist. Was für ein Leben ist das?"

"Zumindest ist es ein Leben..."

* * *

2 Tage war es her, dass sie mit Flynn darüber gesprochen hatte. Er hatte zum Abschluss überlegt, jedoch dann doch nein gesagt.

"Es wäre zu gefährlich...", hatte er gesagt.

Zu gefährlich? Was sollte denn schon passieren? Könnte sie dabei etwa sterben? Bei dem Gedanken musste sie schmunzeln. In ein paar Wochen wäre sie sowieso schon tot, auf die kommt es doch gar nicht mehr an.

Flynn hatte sich seit diesem Gespräch nicht mehr bei ihr blicken lassen. Er sei sehr beschäftigt hieß es, aber sie war sich nicht sicher ob das stimmte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur etwas Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen und dann bald wieder kommen. Es würde Susan auch gar nicht stören... Wenn sie nur nicht wissen würde, dass Zeit jetzt sowieso schon sehr kostbar in dem Leben, was sie noch übrig hatte, war.

In den letzten 2 Tagen hatte sie einen wichtigen Beschluss gefasst: Sie wird überleben. Sie hatte bereits einen Plan: Sie würde selbst in die Spielehalle gehen, Flynn's geheimes Büro darunter suchen, sich in seinen Computer reinspielen und dann selbst von innen versuchen sich zu kopieren. Flynn hatte gesagt, dass er von innen Programme erstellen konnte. Also wieso dann nicht auch eine einfache Kopie anlegen?

Dennoch würde es schwierig werden. Sie war mittlerweile noch schwächer geworden und konnte kaum ein paar Schritte gehen, geschweige denn zur Spielehalle. Aber sie hatte sich so gut vorbereitet wie nur möglich: Sie hatte mehr gegessen, was sie fast wieder erbrochen hätte. Doch sie hatte ihren Körper dazu gezwungen es drin zu behalten. Sie hatte schon immer ein gutes Körperbewusstsein und an eisernen Willen fehlte es ihr auch nicht. Außerdem hatte sie die Krankenschwestern beobachtet, wann welche Schicht beginnt und wann der Flur leer war. Se hatte auch Alan darum gebeten ihr ein paar von ihren hübschen Klamotten zu bringen, mit dem Vorwand, sie wolle sich noch einmal hübsch im Spiegel sehen bevor sie starb. Selbst wenn das war gewesen wäre, hätte sie es aber nicht gekonnt. Denn so dünn wie sie jetzt war, gefiel sie sich selbst nicht mehr. Aber er hatte es getan. Ein nettes schwarzes Kleidchen mit weißen Punkten hatte er ihr gebracht. Perfekt! Hosen gefielen ihr zwar eigentlich viel besser, doch eine Jean würde ihr Gewicht nur noch mehr vergrößern, was noch größere Anstrengung bedeuten würde und das konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Und die letzte Vorbereitung war, und darau war sie gar nicht stolz, dass sie Alan seinen Schlüsselbund entwendet hatte. Sie wusste nämlich, dass Flynn ihm einen Ersatzschlüssel für die Spielehalle gegeben hatte. Es tat ihr Leid, dass sie ihn bestohlen hatte, doch es war eben nötig.

Es war 0:13. Susan lag ruhig in ihrem Bett und starrte nach oben zur Decke. Mental bereitete sie sich schon auf alles vor. Sie wusste, dass gleich eine Schwester nach ihr sehen würde, schauen, ob sie schläft. Sie versuchte auch ihren Körper nicht schwach werden zu lassen. Sie zog jeden Muskel, von unten bis oben, einmal zusammen und ließ ihn dann wieder los.

Da hörte sie auch schon, wie die Türklinke langsam hinuntergezogen wurde. Sie schloss schnell ihre Augen. Sie hörte die Schwester kurz verharren und dann wie die Tür wieder zu ging. Susan grinste. Ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Sie war aufgeregt und das verlieh ihr noch zusätzliche Kraft.

Sie setzte sich langsam auf und wartete, bis der Schwindel halbwegs weg war. Dann stieg sie leise aus dem Bett und tastete im Dunklen nach dem Stuhl genau vor ihr. Sie erreichte ihn und hielt sich für einen Augenblick daran fest, damit ihre Augen Zeit hätten, sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah sie schon wieder recht gut und sie ging langsam zum Fenster. Dort angekommen zog sie die Jalousie hoch und ließ das helle Laternenlicht in ihr Zimmer. Nun konnte sie alles sehen. Sie steuerte auf den anderen Stuhl in ihrem Zimmer zu, worauf das Kleid lag. Sie zog es schnell an und ging zur Tür. Sie drehte sich nocheinmal um.

Auf dem Nachttisch lagen zusammengefaltete Zettel. Sie hatte Alan und ein paar anderen einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, mitunter auch Sam. Doch sie hatte darauf geschrieben, dass er ihn erst lesen sollte wenn er älter war, ein Teenager oder so. Er würde es sonst alles nicht verstehen.

Gerade als sie die Klinke runterdrücken wollte, bemerkte sie links von sich einen Spiegel. Sie zögerte. Aber dann stellte sie sich doch noch schnell davor.

Was sie sah, gefiel ihr nicht. Ihre Rippen waren deutlich erkennbar auf ihrem Dekolleté, das Kleid passte ihr nicht mal mehr richtig. Sie hatte dunkle Schatten rund um den Augen und eingefallene Wangen. Ihre Beine waren auch sehr dünn. 'Ich seh aus wie ein Storch...', dachte Susan und musste fast über sich selbst lachen. Sie hatte nie Probleme mit ihrem Gewicht gehabt, brauchte nie eine Diät oder ähnliches halten um schlank zu bleiben. Das war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie sich selbst hässlich fand.

Sie schaute schnell weg und versuchte sich einfach daran zu erinnern, wie sie vorher ausgesehen hatte.

Sie ging zur Tür, holte tief Luft und drückte die Klinge hinunter.

* * *

"Hä?", sagte Flynn müde in den Hörer hinein.

Das Telefon hatte ihn sofort geweckt. Seit 2 Tagen, wurde er ständig vom Vorstand von ENCOM angerufen, was ihn davon abhielt Susan zu besuchen. Das und seine Angst, sie würde ihn nicht mehr sehen wollen oder nochmal um seine Hilfe bitten. Doch es war niemand von den nervigen Mitgliedern des Vorstands.

"Hi, Flynn. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so spät in der Nacht anrufe..."

Flynn stand auf und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer um Jordan nicht zu wecken.

"Ach, schon gut, Bradley. Ich bin's irgendwie schon gewohnt. Was gibt's denn, mein Freund?"

"Naja, ich wollte gerade nochmal in die Firma, weil ich was wichtiges dort vergessen habe. Aber finde meine Schlüssel nicht! Ich wollt nur fragen, ob du vielleicht mal kurz bei dir nachsehen könntest."

"Klar, mach ich sofort, Mann."

Flynn ging runter ins Wohnzimmer und suchte. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, ohne, dass er Erfolg gehabt hatte. Während er weitersuchte, fragte er: "Hast du sie denn bei mir das letzte Mal gesehen?"

"Nein, ich glaube das letzte Mal hatte ich sie als ich zu Susan ins Krankenhaus Gefahren bin."

"Hm, vielleicht hast du sie ja irgendwo dort ver-" Er blieb abrupt stehen. Ihm stockte der Atem.

"Flynn?"

"Sag mal... Ist auf deinem Schlüsselbund auch der Ersatzschlüssel zur Spielehalle?"

"Äh... Ja. Wieso?" Flynn legte auf und sprintete los.

* * *

Susan stieg aus dem Taxi.

"Das macht 26$, Ma'am."

Sie sah in ihr Portemonnaie. Sie hatte nur 2 Hundertdollar Noten drin. 'Was soll's, ich fange sowieso nichts mehr damit an...' Sie nahm einen davon raus und gab ihn dem Taxifahrer.

"Stimmt so."

"Das sind 100 Dollar, Miss!"

"Ich weiß und ich sagte: Stimmt so."

Der Fahrer sah völlig verwirrt aus. "Da-Danke, Ma'am!"

"Schon gut..."

Sie wollte sich zum gehen wenden, doch der Fahrer fragte: "Wie heißen Sie, Miss? Nur damit ich in der Kirche für Sie beten kann."

Susan lächelte ihn an. "Susan Gifford."

"Danke nochmal, Miss Gifford!", sagte der freundliche Alte und fuhr los.

Sie freute sich jemanden so glücklich zu machen. Obwohl sie nicht an Gott glaubte, fand sie es dennoch nett, dass der Mann für sie beten wollte. Kam nur leider etwas zu spät.

Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete kurz Flynn's Spielehalle.

Ihr Plan hatte bis jetzt perfekt funktioniert. Wie sie es geplant hatte war niemand im Flur gewesen und sie konnte sich schnell aus dem Krankenhaus stehlen. Einmal kurz musste sie sich am Klo verstecken, doch dann ging es weiter. Sie hatte mehrmals eine Verschnaufpause einhalten und den Brechreiz unterdrücken müssen, doch letztendlich hatte sie es geschafft gehabt. Zum Glück waren vor dem Krankenhaus mehrere Taxis gestanden und sie hatte sich in das näheste geradezu reinfallen lassen vor Erschöpfung. Unter ihrem vielen keuchen konnte sie gerade noch "Flynn's Spielehalle" rausbringen können. Während der Fahrt hatte sich sich einigermaßen erholt und war dann um 0:45 dort gewesen.

Sie ging wackeligen Schrittes auf die Spielehalle zu. Sie holte die Schlüssel raus und sperrte das dicke Schloss beim Eingang auf. Sie musste sich kurz beim Gitter festhalten und tief durchatmen bevor sie die Kraft dazu gefunden hatte, die Tür aufzustoßen.

Drinnen war es stockfinster. Gerade mal das Licht von der Laterne draußen erhellte den Eingangsbereich. Da Susan nahezu jeden Tag in den letzten Jahren, natürlich ausgenommen der letzten Wochen im Krankenhaus, hier verbracht hatte, wusste sie nun auch, wo der Stromschalter war. Sie suchte ihn im Dunkeln und als sie ihn ertastet hatte, drückte sie ihn nach oben. Sofort gingen das Licht und die Automaten an und die Boxen fingen an Musik zu spielen. Susan lächelte und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Endlich war sie wieder hier.

"...broken in two, two, two...", sang sie grinsend mit und machte sich auf den Weg den geheimen Eingang zu Flynn's unterirdischen Büro zu finden. Da sie sich hier sowieso schon gut auskannte, konnte sie einige Plätze ausschließen.

Sie suchte überall ... ohne Erfolg. Nach einer halben Stunde wollte sie schon fast aufgeben. Ihr Kräfte schwanden mit jeder Sekunde und sie konnte diesen verdammten Eingang nicht finden. Ihr rannte die Zeit davon.

Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und atmete tief durch. Sie fühlte sich schon ziemlich erschöpft. Bald würde sie nicht mehr von alleine stehen können. Dann würde alles um sonst gewesen sein. Wie sie das hasste...

Verzweifelt und schweißgebadet sah sie sich um. Da fiel ihr was ins Auge.

Am Ende des Ganges stand ein einzelner Automat über dem groß die Aufschrift 'TRON' thronte. Susan lächelte leicht und ging darauf zu.

Sie sah auf den Automatenbildschirm. Kaum zu glauben, dass das da drin echt ist. Hatte Flynn sie vielleicht doch nur angelogen um sie aufzuheitern?

Susan dachte nach. Sie sah nochmal hoch. 'TRON', warst du echt?

Sie schaute wieder auf den Automaten und strich sachte über den Bildschirm. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig und sie hielt sich fest. Sie ging einen Schritt, um sich an die rechte Seite des Automaten lehnen zu können.

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete sie schnell ein und aus. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie schluchzte. Eine kleine Träne rann ihr über die Wange. Sie ballte ihre Rechte zur Faust und schlug nach hinten aus auf den Automaten. Auf einmal gab der nach und schob sich ein bisschen weg.

"Ups..."

Susan drehte sich um und wollte ihn wieder zurechtrücken. Doch als sie gerade die Hand auf ihn legte sah sie rechts von sich hinter dem Automaten einen Spalt Metall. Verdutzt schaute sie genauer hin.

"Nein, oder?" Ein weites Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie schob den Automaten vollends zur Seite und machte sich damit den Weg frei für eine Tür. "Gibt's ja nicht..."

Neue Energie durchströmte sie, doch sie wusste, dass das leider nicht lange anhalten würde. Sie müsste sich beeilen, sie dürfte jetzt auf keinen Fall Zeit vergeuden.

Sie öffnete die Tür und trat in einen dunklen Flur. Sie ging nach Gefühl einfach geradeaus und spürte schon die erste Treppe unter sich. Weiter vorne sah sie Licht. Sie ging langsam bis zum Ende der Treppe. Links war eine große Tür mit einem Schloss.

"Verdammt!" Dafür hatte Susan keinen Schlüssel. Aber sie war zu weit gekommen als jetzt aufzugeben.

Sie hastete nocheinmal hoch zur Halle, dann in Flynn's eigentliches Büro und holte sich dort eine Rohrzange aus der Abstellkammer. Das kostete sie alles sehr viel Kraft, auch die Zange runterzuschleppen, aber es gab nun kein zurück mehr.

Unten angekommen, nahm sie all ihre Kräfte zusammen und schlug auf das Schloss, das, zum Glück, sofort geknackt war.

Susan stieß die Tür auf.

Es war nur ein Raum. Er war völlig zugeräumt. Rechts ein großer Schreibtisch und viele Zettel und links irgendwelche Gerätschaften.

Susan ließ die Rohrzange fallen und ging hinein. Sie setzte sich sofort auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und atmete schwer. Aber nein! Sie konnte sich keine Verschnaufpause leisten, nicht jetzt.

Sie schaute auf den Schreibtisch und berührte die Platte. Plombier erschrak, weil plötzlich alles blinkte und ein Computerbildschirm unter all den Zetteln sichtbar wurde. Ja! Sie hat Flynn's Computer gefunden!

Sie machte sich gleich an die Arbeit. Es war einfach Kevin's Passwort herauszufinden, da sie ihn doch in und auswendig kannte. Aber was nun? We hieß das Teil nochmal, von dem er gesprochen hatte? Laser... Irgendetwas mit Laser... Lasercontrol?

**\: find_Laserconrtol **

**\: LLLSDLasercontrol **

Na gut, alles oder nichts.

**\: bin/LLLLSDLasercontrol -ok **

**Aperture Clear? Yes No **

Susan hielt die Luft an. Alles um sie herum war still. Sie schloss die Augen. "Bye, Welt..."

** Yes - Enter **

Plötzlich war alles hell erleuchtet, für eine Sekunde, und dann wurde es wieder schwarz.

Susan lag auf dem Boden und keuchte. Alles um sie herum drehte sich. Ihr war unglaublich schlecht, aber sie unterdrückte den Brechreiz. Ihre Gliedmaßen fühlten sich so schwach an, dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnte. Aber als sie endlich einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, dachte sie: 'Ich bin auf dem Raster.'

Sie öffnete die Augen. Alles um sie herum war dunkel. Nur ein kleines Fenster direkt vor ihr brachte etwas Licht herein. Es war immer noch das unterirdische Büro von Flynn, aber irgendetwas war anders.

Sie richtete sich mühsam auf. Augenblicklich wurde ihr noch elender. Doch sie ignorierte es. Sie musste endlich fertig werden. Also zog sie sich mit letzter Kraft auf den Stuhl zurück. Es erforderte mehrere Anläufe aber letztendlich schaffte sie es. Doch als sie die Tischplatte berührte, geschah nichts.

"Nein...", keuchte sie. "Nein, nein, wo ist der Bildschirm was...?"

Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. 'Ich bin HINTER dem Bildschirm. Und ich bin ein User. Ich mache hier, was ich will...'

Es war wie in einem Traum. Wenn man sich der Tatsache bewusst war, dass es sein eigener Traum war, konnte man ihn steuern.

Nun würde sie diese Welt steuern. Susan dachte kurz nach und sah sich um. Sie holte tief Luft und probierte einfach mal etwas.

Sie stand auf und hockte sich auf den Boden. Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte sie sich. Auf einmal leuchtete eine Scheibe vor ihr auf und sie sah ihr Spiegelbild. Sie berührte mit der rechten Hand die Scheibe. Dort wo ihre Fingerspitzen rasteten, leuchtete alles hell auf. In der oberen Ecke links erschien plötzlich eine Schrift:

**New Program or copy?**

"Kopieren...", krächzte Susan. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte sie und sie fing an zu husten. Plötzlich bemerkte sie aber, wie sich blaue Rechtecke auf ihren Füßen breitmachen und sich auf ihren ganzen Körper ausbreiteten. Es ertönte eine Frauenstimme: "Scan gestartet."

Susan hustete unterdessen immer weiter in ihre Hand und spürte wie diese von dem Blut ganz nass wurde. Nun war schon ihr ganzer Körper mit leuchtenden Rechtecken übersät. "Scan abgeschlossen. Upload wird gestartet."

Susan sah kurz auf und bemerkte, wie direkt vor ihr wieder die leuchtend blauen Rechtecke erschienen. Doch diesmal bildeten sie selbst ein Gerüst, das langsam die Form eines Menschen, der am Boden lag, annahm.

Es war wunderschön mitanzusehen.

Haut zog sich stückweise über den leuchtenden Körper aus Rechtecken und es entstand langsam ein neues Wesen. Doch nicht ganz neu. Die Frau, die da auf dem Boden lag sah genauso aus wie Susan.

Ihr selbst lief eine Träne über die Wange und dann schwanden ihr die Kräfte. Sie legte sich immer noch leicht hustend auf den Boden neben ihrem anderen Ich und atmete schwer.

"Upload abgeschlossen"

Susan lächelte leicht bevor sie wieder einen stechenden Schmerz empfand und plötzlich alles wieder hell wurde. Und von einer Sekunde auf die andere fand sie sich in Flynn's Büro in der realen Welt wieder, in Flynn's Armen.

"Susan! Geht's dir gut? Susan rede mit mir!"

Sie sah ihn durch halbgeschlossenen Lidern an. "Ich hab's geschafft...", krächzte sie.

"Was? Ich..."

"Kev..." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder. Es tut mir Leid..."

Dann schloss sie ihre Augen ganz und ihre schnelle Atmung wurde langsamer. "Versprich mir, dass du mich rettest..."

"Ja, ich hab die Rettung schon gerufen! Sie sind gleich da, gib jetzt bloß nicht auf!"

"Nein, ich meine drinnen. Versprech's..."

"Ich versprech's! Ich verspreche dir alles! Nur bleib noch bei mir!"

Susan lächelte und atmete aus. Aber nicht wieder ein.


	5. Digital Frontier

**/Digital Frontier/**

Viele Menschen waren bei dem Begräbnis gewesen. ENCOM Mitglieder, Stammgäste der Spielehalle, andere Bekannte, Alan's Familie und Flynn's. Es hatte den ganzen Tag geregnet, so als würde der Himmel mit all den Menschen auf dem Friedhof mitweinen. Sogar der kleine Sam schien irgendwie zu spüren was los war und hatte den ganzen Vormittag geheult.

Nach der Beerdigung waren Alan und Lora zu Flynn nach Hause gekommen und sie alle hatten auf ihre liebe Susan getrunken. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich die Tränen verkneifen.

Als die Frauen gerade ihre Erfahrungen mit Susan teilten, nahm sich Alan Flynn mal zur Seite.

"Wie geht es dir?"

Flynn sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

"Naja, ich meine... Du warst derjenige der sie gefunden hat in der Spielehalle, weiß Gott was sie dort getrieben hat..."

"Ach so... Ich..."

Flynn wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine beste Freundin war in seinen Armen gestorben. Das war bis jetzt der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens gewesen. Er hatte alles noch so deutlich vor Augen: Susan, wie sie auf Enter drückte und von Lasercontrol digitalisiert wurde, gerade als er in den Raum stürmen wollte. Der Bildschirm, der ihn gleich darauf anzeigte, dass ihre Datei kopiert wurde. Er, wie er hastig Befehle eingab um sie da wieder rauszuholen. Susan, wie sie lächelnd in seinen Armen das letzte Mal ausatmete. Wie er schrie und sie anflehte, bei ihm zu bleiben. Wie er sie behutsam auf den Boden legte und versuchte, sie wiederzubeleben. Ohne Erfolg. Genauso auch die Sanitäter, als sie Minuten später kamen. Kein Erfolg. "Todeszeitpunkt 2:29", ließ einer von ihnen seufzend verlautbaren. Flynn wollte es in dem Moment nicht wahrhaben und brach beinahe zusammen. Sie lag einfach nur da, immer noch ein ganz leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, tot.

Es spielte sich alles sehr lebhaft vor seinen Augen ab und ihm wurden die Knie weich. Doch er sagte: "Ich schaff das schon."

* * *

Susan war nun schon 3 Tage tot. Flynn war seitdem nicht mehr außer Haus gegangen. Er hatte auf nichts Lust. Jordan machte sich schon Sorgen. Aber was sollte sie tun? Es war doch nur verständlich, dass es ihm schlecht ging, wenn gerade seine Freundin gestorben war, direkt vor seinen Augen. Nichts munterte ihn auf.

Auch nicht die Neueröffnung der Spielehalle in 4 Wochen. Flynn war zuerst dagegen sie überhaupt wieder zu eröffnen, nach dem was drin passiert war. Doch sogar Alan, der so gut wie nie einen Spielautomaten anfasste, hatte ihm dazu geraten. "Susan hätte es so gewollt. Sie liebte diesen Ort. Mein Gott, sie wollte sogar dort sterben! Sie hätte gewollt, dass auch weiterhin junge Menschen wie sie ihren Spaß dort haben können, und das weißt du..."

Alan selbst hatte einen Abschiedsbrief erhalten. Darin beschrieb Susan alles was sie für ihn empfand und jedes Detail, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte in bestimmten Momenten ihrer Freundschaft, unverblümt. An manchen Stellen musste er lachen, an manchen musste er weinen. Der Brief entsprach wirklich Susan's Mundart.

'Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein, Alan. Mein erster Gedanke, als ich dich bei ENCOM gesehen habe, war: Scheiße, geiler Arsch auf 12 Uhr!' Manchmal lachte und weinte er zugleich, zum Beispiel bei seinem Lieblingsteil: 'Du und Flynn, ihr seid mir immer die besten Freunde gewesen, die man sich nur wünschen kann. Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder und das werde ich auch immer.

Susan

P.S.: DEINE BRILLE IST DER HAMMER! Lass dir nie was anderes einreden und schmeiße sie ja nie weg!'

Manchmal schrieb sie so, als wäre sie nie gestorben, als wäre sie noch am Leben, was Alan etwas verblüffte aber gleichzeitig auch glücklich machte. Denn so ist sie nunmal gewesen: ein optimistischer Mensch durch und durch. Daher hatte es ihm jedes Mal das Herz gebrochen, wenn er sie wegen ihrer Krankheit hat weinen sehen. Doch immer wenn ihm so ein Gedanke kam, wischte er ihn gleich weg mit anderen, schöneren. Zum Beispiel wie fröhlich sie ihren Frappé getrunken hat. Der Gedanke an sie, mit ihrem strahlend schönem Lächeln, war das einzige, was ihm in den letzten paar Tagen hat einschlafen lassen.

Flynn hingegen konnte nicht wirklich schlafen. Jedes Mal wenn er es endlich doch schaffte, wachte er Minuten später wieder auf, schweißgebadet und zitternd. Er hatte schlimme Alpträume vom Erlebten.

Doch auch noch etwas machte ihm zu schaffen und raubte ihm den Schlaf: Auf dem Raster existierte seit 3 Tagen eine Datei. Eine Datei von der er nicht wusste, ob er sie aktivieren sollte. 'Das wäre doch nicht sie...', dachte er sich immer wieder. Oder... wäre sie es doch? Hatte Susan möglicherweise Recht gehabt, dass man sich durch Taten und Erinnerungen definiert und nicht durch Blut? Aber wie konnte ein Programm auf dem Computer überhaupt menschliche Erinnerungen in sich tragen?

Fragen über Fragen, und er kam nicht damit klar.

Wieder einmal wach stapfte er mitten in der Nacht runter in die Küche. Er schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er atmete schwer aus. Draußen war alles dunkel. Eine leichte Böe zog um das Haus und ließ die Blätter der Bäume im Hof rauschen.

Er wollte sich gerade setzen als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Zettel, darauf stand groß: SAM. Alan war nicht der einzige, der einen Brief erhalten hatte. Susan hatte Sam auch einen hinterlassen, aber darauf eindringlich darum gebeten ihm diesen nicht auszuhändigen, bevor er 12 war.

Flynn nahm das Blatt Papier in die Hand und las ein paar Zeilen. Er und Jordan hatten sich zwar vorgenommen nichts davon zu lesen, doch er fühlte sich nach diesem Alptraum vorhin so schwach, dass er das nun unbedingt brauchte.

Am Anfang beschrieb Susan wer sie war und wie sie Flynn kennengelernt hatte. Sie schrieb auch von Sam's eigener Geburt und wie sehr sie sich immer freute auf ihn aufpassen zu dürfen. Und dann schrieb sie noch...

Flynn zog scharf die Luft ein.

'Sam, um ganz ehrlich mit dir zu sein, bin ich nicht tot. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Vater dir vom Raster erzählt hat. Ich bin dort. Zwar als Programm, aber ich lebe. Solltest du mich also je kennenlernen wollen, würde ich mich freuen wenn du dorthin kommen und mich besuchen würdest, mein Schatz. Ich weiß, das hört sich alles unglaublich an, aber es ist wahr.

Ich warte auf dich, kleiner Sam.

Deine (dich knuddelnde) Susan'

Die Uhr in der Küche tickte laut.

Jordan schlief oben im Schlafzimmer. Doch sie wurde durch ein Rumpeln, das von unten kam, geweckt. Als sie nachsehen wollte entdeckte sie ihren Mann, wie er gerade zur Tür hinaus wollte.

"Kevin!", rief sie. Er drehte sich um. "Was machst du denn da?"

"Ich muss etwas erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er hinaus, schwang sich auf seine Ducati und fuhr los Richtung Spielehalle.

* * *

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr.

Er hatte gedacht, dass Susan ein vollständiges Programm erschaffen hatte, doch als er den Computer gestartet hatte, wurde ihm angezeigt, dass der Upload unvollständig war. Das hieß, dass das Programm mit jeder Sekunde die verging an Bits verlor, da es nicht genutzt wurde. Er verfluchte sich selbst, nicht schon früher gehandelt zu haben.

Doch dieser Quellcode... Es könnte möglicherweise vieles beschädigen, vielleicht sogar alles zerstören, was er sich aufgebaut hat. Doch er hat es ihr versprochen.

\: bin/LLLLSDLasercontrol -ok

Aperture Clear? Yes No

Ja, von innen würde es besser gehen. Dann könnte er auch gleich die entstandenen Schäden versuchen zu reparieren. Er hoffte inständig, dass es klappen würde.

Yes - Enter

* * *

Drinnen angekommen sah er sich hastig um und entdeckte... nichts. Wie war das möglich? Susan musste die Kopie genau hier gemacht haben! Sie ist doch viel zu schwach gewesen um woanders hinzugehen!

Flynn drückte gegen die Wand, die sofort aufleuchtete.

"Bit? Nenne mir den Datenpfad vom Basic Programm 'Susan Gifford', und zwar dalli!"

"Programm wird gesucht..."

Flynn zappelte ungeduldig hin und her.

"Programm gefunden!"

Ein Bild, das sich von selbst an die Wand projizierte, zeigte ihm den Datenpfad an. Aufmerksam las er ihn sich durch. "Ah... Verstehe! Danke, Bit!"

* * *

"Flynn!"

Tron kam ihm verwundert dreinschauend entgegen. Er wollte ihn umarmen. "Es ist lange her, mein Fr..."

"Ich hab keine Zeit, tut mir Leid, Tron. Hör zu." Er packte Tron an den Schultern. "Hast du ein neues Programm von der Spielehalle weggeschafft?"

"Ja."

"Wo ist sie?"

"Ich bringe dich zu ihr..."

Sie gelangten zu einem Aufzug, der sie nun nach unten in die Erde fuhr. Als die Türen wieder aufgingen hielt Flynn seinen Atmen an.

Es war ein einziger dunkler Raum. Nichts war darin außer in der Mitte ein großer Block, der beleuchtet wurde. Darauf lag Susan, scheinbar schlafend. Jemand hatte ihr eine weiße Decke über den nackten Körper gelegt, höchstwahrscheinlich Tron.

Flynn ging langsam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie jetzt wiederzusehen verschlug ihm die Sprache.

"Susan...", flüsterte er.

"Was ist das für ein Programm?", fragte Tron. "Ich bin hingefahren, weil ich gesehen habe, dass das Portal offen war. Ich dachte, du wärst dort, aber stattdessen fand ich sie und sah, dass sie nicht aktiviert wurde. Also habe ich sie hierher gebracht, wo ihr System aufrecht erhalten wird, also ohne, dass sie Bits verliert. War das falsch?"

"Absolut nicht, Tron." Flynn und Tron standen nun neben ihr. Er drehte sich zu ihm. "Danke."

Tron nickte.

Er hatte Flynn noch nie so durcheinander erlebt. Dieses Programm musste ihm etwas bedeuten, so viel stand fest.

"Also...", fragte er vorsichtig. "Was hat es nun mit diesem Programm auf sich?"

"Sie..." Wie sollte er es nur erklären? Er wusste doch selbst noch gar nicht, wer oder viel mehr WAS sie war. "Eine Freundin von mir, ein anderer User, hat sich ins System eingeloggt und wollte eine Kopie von sich erschaffen."

Tron kniff die Augen zusammen. Eine Kopie eines Users? Ist so etwas überhaupt möglich? Wenn ja musste dieses Programm aber eine enorme Menge an Datenvolumen beinhalten. So etwas den nötigen Energieschub zur Aktivierung zu verpassen würde sicher schwierig werden.

Flynn berührte vorsichtig Susan's Wange. "Dann fangen wir mal an."

* * *

Susan riss ihre Augen auf und schnellte mit einem Ruck hoch. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte als hätte sie in eine Stromleitung gegriffen. Ihr Atem war schwer. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnern kann war Flynn und ein stechender Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Jetzt tat ihr nichts weh. Dieses Kribbeln war zwar stark, aber angenehm. Sie fühlte sich dadurch richtig lebendig.

Lebendig? Moment mal... Jetzt kamen ihr die anderen Erinnerungen. Sie war in Flynn's Armen gelegen und hatte bildlich gespürt, wie der Tod nach ihr griff. Sie war gestorben, das wusste sie.

"Susan...", kam eine ihr vertraute Stimme ganz zögerlich.

Sie sah sich um und erblickte Flynn, der Tränen in den Augen hatte.

"Kevin?"

Jetzt liefen sie ihm in großen Tropfen über die Wangen. "Susan!"

Er nahm sie fest in den Arm. "Susan, du bist es, du lebst!"

"Ich lebe...", flüsterte sie in ihn hinein. Er hatte es geschafft. Sie war auf dem Raster. Flynn hatte sie gerettet. "Ich lebe!", keuchte sie jetzt und umarmte ihn auch fest, während sie dicke Freudentränen weinte.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Flynn nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er freudig.

"Großartig!" Sie grinste bis über beide Ohren. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie war am Leben! Und nicht nur das. Sie stieß Flynn leicht weg und steckte ihren Kopf unter die Decke die auf ihr lag. Susan betrachtete ihren Körper: schlank, aber muskulös. Von dem gebrechlichen Etwas, das sie im Spiegel gesehen hatte war nun nichts mehr da. Aber sie selbst, Susan war wieder da.

Sie kam wieder unter der Decke hervor und hielt sie fest, damit sie sich nicht entblößte. "Flynn, du..." Sie lächelte und weinte. "Du hast mich gerettet."

"Du hast dich selbst gerettet, Sue..."

Er umarmte sie wieder. Flynn war überglücklich. Alle Zweifel, die er vorhin gehabt hatte, waren verworfen. Diese Frau vor ihm war mehr Susan als sie es in den letzten 2 Monaten gewesen war. Weiche Wangen, ein strahlendes Lächeln. Das war sie.

Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Was ist das letzte woran du dich erinnern kannst?"

"Du!", lachte sie. "Dein Gesicht. Ich glaube du sagtest sowas wie... Ich glaube du hast mir versprochen mich zu retten. Und das hast du!" Sie küsste ihn mehrmals auf der Wange. "DANKEDANKEDANKE!"

Flynn lachte auch. Doch er musste noch mehr prüfen. Er nahm ihre Schultern.

"Woran erinnerst du dich noch?"

"An alles!" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Kev, ich erinnere mich an alles! Sogar noch viel besser als je zuvor! Ich erinnere mich, wie ich die Diagnose bekam. Ich erinnere mich an Sam's Geburt. Ich erinnere mich, was für eine Katastrophe mein erstes Date gewesen ist. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich mit 5 kleine Käfer gegessen habe und dann gesagt habe, es sei alles im Namen der Wissenschaft! An sowas konnte ich mich fast gar nicht mehr erinnern!"

Flynn lachte auf. "Du hast sozusagen jede einzelne Synapse mitkopiert und jetzt wo die Datenstränge mit Energie durchflossen werden, sind sie wohl wieder aktiviert."

"Mann, mir schwirrt so viel durch den Kopf, wovon ich gar nicht mal mehr wusste, dass ich es weiß... Oh Mann, ich glaub ich krieg Kopfschmerzen!" Sie rieb ihre Schläfe.

"Vielleicht habe ich etwas zu viel Energie in dich hineingepumpt. Dein System wird etwas überlastet sein..."

Susan kicherte. "Das klingt viel besser als Migräne!"

Sie sah den grinsenden Flynn wieder in die Augen, doch gerade als sie noch etwas sagen wollte, bemerkte sie jemanden aus dem Augenwinkel.

"Alan!", sagte sie verwundert.

"Oh!" Flynn winkte ihn zu ihnen. Dann erklärte er ihr: "Das ist nicht Alan, Sue. Das ist Tron."

Tron stand nun neben ihr. "Sei gegrüßt, Programm."

Susan grunzte. "Sei... äh... du auch gegrüßt!"

Tron lächelte sie an. "Du kennst also meinen User?"

"Ja, er ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Und du bist sein Sicherheitsprogramm, stimmt's?"

Tron nickte.

Susan musterte ihn. Er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug mit vielen blauen Lichtern an. Obwohl er im Gründe genauso aussah wie Alan, unterschieden sie sich ein wenig: Tron war viel muskulöser und trug keine Brille. Susan musste sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen, als ihr plötzlich wieder eine Zeile aus dem Brief einfiel, den sie Alan hinterlassen hatte: 'Geiler Arsch auf 12 Uhr!'

"Also dann...", riss Flynn sie aus den Gedanken. "Lasst uns doch mal ein Quartier für dich finden!"

* * *

Susan lag auf einem weißen Bett, in einem weißen Raum, doch er war anders als das Krankenzimmer, in dem sie die letzten Wochen vor ihrer 'Wiedergeburt', wie sie es selbst nun so nannte, verbracht hatte. Er war viel größer, mit einer kleinen Kommode links von ihr und einem Schrank rechts. Außerdem war da noch ein Badezimmer und ein anders Zimmer gleich nebenan, das ihr gehörte. Darin stand eine Couch, ein Kamin war direkt davor und dahinter ein großes Regal, von dem Flynn gesagt hatte, dass sie es ganz bestimmt füllen werde.

Sie waren gleich nach ihrer Aktivierung mit dem Aufzug ein paar Stockwerke nach oben gefahren, doch es war immer noch unterirdischer Bereich. Susan war begeistert von allem, was sie sah, obwohl sie bis jetzt noch nicht viel gesehen hatte. Sie waren direkt vom Aufzug in einen langen, ebenfalls weiß leuchtenden, Flur gekommen und Flynn hatte ihr ihre Zimmer gezeigt. Für sie war alles so aufregend! Alles war so hell!

Flynn hatte sich mit ihr und Tron hingesetzt und erzählte ihr, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war. Alles in allem ziemlich traurig, doch irgendwie befriedigte es Susan zu hören, dass so viele Menschen um sie trauerten. Wenn die nur wüssten, wo sie jetzt war...

Danach hatte sie Tron ausgefragt über sich selbst, während Kevin etwas erledigen gegangen war.

_"Was bedeutet es, ein Programm zu sein?", fragte sie._

_"Du musst der Tätigkeit nachgehen, für die du geschrieben wurdest, andernfalls wirst du gelöscht." Susan machte erschrocken große Augen und bevor sie sich fürchten konnte, fügte er noch lächelnd hinzu: "Das gilt aber nicht für dich. Du bist... anders." _

_"Ich bin anders...", murmelte Susan._

_"Und... Wann bekomme ich eigentlich etwas zum anziehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. _

_Tron lachte. "Das haben wir ja ganz vergessen! Du hast so normal mit deiner Decke ausgesehen." _

_Susan lachte ebenfalls. Ja, mit diesem Kerl würde sie sch gut verstehen. _

_"Flynn muss das machen. Er programmiert dir die Kleidung." _

_"Darf ich mir etwa aussuchen, was ich trage?"_

_"Natürlich." _

_"Cool!" _

_Da kehrte Flynn zurück und erklärte, dass er beim Systemadministrator CLU gewesen war und ihm die Situation erläutert hat. Dieser freue sich schon, Susan kennenzulernen. Doch Flynn hätte ihm gesagt, dass sie jetzt mal einen Schlafzyklus einhalten sollte. Und das wollte er nun auch von ihr. Als sie ihn auf das Kleidungsproblem ansprach, hatte er ihr versichert, dass er sich darum kümmern werde, wenn er wieder zu Hause war. Denn auch er war durch die ganze Aufregung ziemlich müde geworden. _

Tron hatte sich mit einem Händedruck verabschieden wollen, doch Susan hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können, ihn ordentlich zu umarmen. Er war ganz perplex gewesen, hatte aber trotzdem gelächelt.

_"Susan,", sagte Flynn ernst , nachdem Tron gegangen war. "Das ist aber nicht Alan, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar..."_

_"Natürlich ist es das! Ich mag ihn trotzdem. Ich mag alles hier! Es ist atemberaubend!" _

_"Du hast doch noch fast nichts gesehen!"_

_"Trotzdem, dass so eine Welt überhaupt existiert ist... der Wahnsinn!" Sie seufzte und umarmte ihn. "Danke nochmal, dass du mich hierhergeholt hast."_

_"Das warst du selber, Sue. Ich hab dich nur wieder aufgeweckt." Er schwieg kurz. Dann sagte er leise aber eindringlich: "Ich bin so froh, dich wiederzusehen." _

_"Das bin ich auch." _

Er hatte ihr versprochen bald wiederzukommen und war gegangen.

Susan starrte nun auf die ebenfalls leuchtende Decke, in ihrem weichem Bett liegend.

Sie war am Leben. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie lebte und war auf dem Raster, von dem sie die ganze Zeit geträumt hatte. Morgen würde sie CLU kennenlernen. Er war sicher auch toll. Alles war hier toll! Sie konnte es kaum erwarten noch viel mehr zu sehen. Sie fühlte es. Sie wusste es. Hier, in dieser digitalen Welt, würde sie glücklich werden.


	6. Identity

**_Author's Note: Sodala! Hier das neue Kapitel :D Ich muss dazu kurz etwas anmerken: Für meine FF habe ich das TRON Zeitrechnungssystem verwendet wie es im TRON: Legacy The Official Movie Magazine erklärt wird. Wenn ihr das nicht kennt, keine Panik, hier sind die wichtigsten Infos daraus:_**

**_1 Jahr in unserer Welt fühlt sich auf dem Raster an wie 50, und 1 Jahr auf dem Raster wird dort Zyklus genannt, wobei dieser Ausdruck auch als Kurzform für Tageszyklus oder Millizyklus verwendet wird. Kommt eben auf den Kontext an._**

**_Wenn ihr mehr Information darüber braucht, seht euch die Seite Tron Wiki mal an und gebt "Cycle" ein (wollte das eh verlinken aber irgendwie lässt das grad mein iPad nicht zu -.-), oder fragt mich direkt (ich LIIIEBE das ganze TRONiverse sowieso, also auch darüber zu reden :P)_**

**_Ich hoffe ihr fühlt euch jetzt gut informiert und bereit für das neue Kapitel! REVIEWS nicht vergessen :D ENJOY!_**

* * *

**/Identity/**

**Tag 6 auf dem Raster**

Susan war gelangweilt. Sie lag auf der Couch und spielte sich mit ihrem Diskus. Sie drehte ihn um ihren Finger, warf ihn dann und wann hoch um ihn dann wieder zu drehen. Sie hatte ihn von CLU bekommen.  
CLU. Er war der Systemadministrator hier und ein sehr nettes und höfliches Programm. Bevor Flynn vor 6 Tagen gegangen war, hatte er ihm die Situation erklärt. Als sie ihn also vor 5 Tagen, oder Tageszyklen wie man es hier nannte, kennengelernt hatte, war er von ihrem Aussehen keineswegs verblüfft gewesen. Umso mehr war es Susan.

"_Mann, Flynn hat genau das richtige ausgesucht!", lachte Susan, als sie mit Tron den Flur entlang ging.  
Ihr Freund hatte ihr ein Outfit programmiert leich nachdem er das System verlassen hatte. Jetzt trug sie ihre Lieblingsjeans, ein braunes CCR T-Shirt und eine Schwarze Lederjacke, was alles ein wenig modifiziert war: Fogerty und Co. schienen weiß, genauso wie die Innenseite ihrer Jacke und zwei Sreifen an beiden Seiten der Hosenbeine.  
"Du siehst ein bisschen aus wie Flynn. Bis jetzt fühlt es sich eher so, an als wärst du ein User und kein Programm!", lachte Tron.  
"Du sagtest doch, ich wäre anders...", kicherte sie.  
Susan war froh, dass sie sich jetzt schon so gut mit ihm verstand. Ihre aufgeschlossene Art hatte es ihr immer schon ermöglicht, schnell neue Freunde zu finden.  
Sie mussten nicht lange gehen, denn CLU hielt sich in der selben Etage auf.  
"Denkst du er wird mich mögen?"  
"Wahrscheinlich. Mir fällt kein Grund ein, warum er es nicht tun sollte."  
Susan's Mundwinkel gingen so schnell hoch, dass sie wie ein glückliches kleines Kind aussah, während sie durch ein paar Mal blinzeln so etwas wie 'Aw, danke' symbolisierte.  
Sie erreichten eine runde Tür, die sich von selbst mit einem Zischen öffnete, als sie sich ihr näherten, was Susan an Star Wars oder andere SciFi Filme erinnerte. Sie wollte mit einem 'Wow' darüber staunen, doch das Aussehen des Mannes, der nur ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernt stand und sich ihnen nun zuwandte, warf sie vollkommen aus der Bahn.  
Schwarze Hose, schwarzes T-Shirt, schwarze Jacke. Er hatte dasselbe Outfit, das Flynn oft trug. Und dieselbe Frisur. und dieselbe Statur. Und dasselbe Gesicht. Er sah ganz genau wie Kevin Flynn aus.  
Susan wusste nicht, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte. CLU's Aussehen war identisch mit Flynn's, ihrem besten Freund.  
Er lächelte sie an und ging auf sie und Tron zu, sich damit den großen Bildschirmen abwendend, die er und einige andere Programme um sie herum gerade betrachtet hatten. Diese anderen hatten Susan gar keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.  
"Susan, das ist CLU. CLU, Susan.", stellte Tron sie vor.  
CLU schüttelte ihre Hand. "Sei gegrüßt, Programm!"  
Sagte man das wirklich so? Susan musste innerlich lachen über diese Begrüßung. So förmlich ging draußen niemand mit dem anderen um. Aber wenn das hier so Brauch war, dann wird sie sich dem gerne anschließen: "Sei... gegrüßt..."  
"Flynn sagte mir, du wärst anders als andere Programme. So ähnlich wie ich es bin."  
Er lachte sie freundlich an. Sie war unglaublich verwirrt. Genauso gut könnte Flynn ihr nur einen Streich spielen und sagen, er wäre CLU. So identisch...  
"Ja... Ja, vielleicht..."  
CLU's breites Grinsen verschwand langsam, als er merkte wie durcheinander sie war.  
"Geht's dir gut?"  
Susan schloss kurz die Augen und lachte. "Ja! Mir geht's toll. Ich bin nur..." Sie rieb sich die Augen und sah ihn dann wieder an. Verblüffend. "Oh, Mann ..."  
Jetzt stimmten Tron und CLU auf ihr Lachen ein.  
"Entschuldige, bei Tron war's ja noch einigermaßen in Ordnung... Aber du siehst genauso aus wie Flynn!", kicherte sie laut.  
"Nun... Dankeschön!" Dann fragte CLU neugierig: "Du hast also Erinnerungen an die Welt draußen?"  
"Ja. Ich erinnere mich an alles, was ich erlebt hab."  
"Naja, streng genommen hast du das nicht erlebt..."  
"Streng genommen bin ich schon tot, aber ist doch egal. Ich bin hier, oder?" Sie grinste.  
"Ach ja, bevor ich vergesse..."  
CLU rief ein Programm, das hastig mit so einer kreisrunden Scheibe, wie Tron sie auch auf seinem Rücken hatte und, wie Susan nun bemerkte, jedes Programm in diesem Raum am Rücken zu tragen schien, zu ihnen gelaufen kam.  
"Das..." Er nahm das Ding in die Hand und hielt es hoch. "Ist ein Identitätsdiskus. Darauf werden alle deine Erfahrungen gespeichert. Du solltest ihn lieber nicht verlieren, sonst könntest du auch alle deine Erinnerungen verlieren." Er gab ihn Tron. Der wiederum stellte sich hinter Susan.  
"Bereit?", fragte er sie.  
"Ähm... Ich schätze schon."  
Er steckte den Diskus an den Input auf ihrem Rücken und plötzlich verspürte Susan ein starkes Kribbeln im ganzen Leib. Es hielt nicht an, es war nur für eine Sekunde da. Doch es fühlte sich gut an. Sie fühlte sich dadurch richtig lebendig._

Bis jetzt war das Treffen mit CLU eines der Highlights ihres Aufenthaltes gewesen. Es war zwar kurz gewesen, aber immerhin war er Systemadministrator. Man hatte sicher eine Menge Verantwortung als solcher und bestmmt sehr viel zu tun.  
Susan wünschte, sie hätte auch sehr viel zu tun. 6 Tage war es nun her, dass sie Flynn gesehen hatte. Und 6 Tage war es her, dass sie sich nicht gelangweilt hat.

_Nach der Unterhaltung mit CLU, führte Tron sie wieder in ihr Zimmer.  
"Zeig' mir noch mehr von dieser Welt!"  
Tron seufzte und antwortete in ernstem Ton: "Flynn hat mir vor seiner Abreise verboten dich aus dieser Etage zu lassen..."  
"Was?! Wieso?"  
"Er sagte es sei zu gefährlich. Du musst warten bis er wieder da ist."_

Zu gefährlich. Pah! Sie hatte schon einmal den Tod bekämpft und sie könnte es wieder tun.  
Jeden Tag verbrachte sie ihre Zeit in ihren eigenen 4 Wänden. Sie erkundete die Technik der Räume und ihren eigenen Diskus, was ihr wenigstens ein Trost war. Denn durch die Synchronisation mit dem Diskus, hatten sich ihre Erinnerungen auf ihn übertragen und die konnte sie sich nun ansehen so oft sie wollte. Das war ihre Hauptbeschäftigung.  
Sie war jedoch ein wenig gekränkt, dass Flynn ihr noch diese Welt vorenthielt. Sie wurde ungeduldig. Immerhin hatte sie von diesem Ort geträumt und jetzt wollte sie alles sehen, was es zu sehen gab. Es es war nun schon 6 Tage her, dass Flynn hier war. Lange konnte es ja wirklich nicht mehr dauern.

* * *

** Tag 22**

22 Tage. 22 Tage war es her, dass Susan ihren besten Freund gesehen hat. Da half auch die trügerische Illusion CLU nicht hinweg. Er war zwar nett, hatte aber so gut wie nie Zeit für sie. Wenn sie ihm besuchen kam, und das kam oft vor, konnte sie höchstens dort sitzen bleiben und ihm und den anderen Programmen bei der Arbeit zusehen. Sie fühlte sich zunehmend einsamer. Diese anderen Programme bei CLU redeten auch nicht mit ihr. Nicht einmal Tron war mehr für sie da, denn er musste auf das System aufpassen. Er hatte ihr versprochen, sie bald wieder zu besuchen, aber sie setzte keine all zu große Hoffnungen hinein. Wenn nicht einmal ihr bester Freund sein Versprechen, bald wieder herzukommen, hielt, wieso sollte er das dann tun?  
Susan lag wiedereinmal gelangweilt auf ihrem Bett.  
Wieso kam Flynn nicht hierher? Er wusste doch, dass sie hier auf ihn wartete. Also wieso ließ er sie so lange alleine? Und dann durfte sie auch noch nicht einmal raus. Hatte er sie vergessen?  
Nein. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken loszuwerden. Er würde sie nie vergessen. Er war doch so gerührt gewesen sie wiederzusehen und das, nachdem sie doch nur 3 Tage voneinander getrennt gewesen waren. Zugegeben, es war nicht so gewesen, als sei sie nur kurz auf Urlaub gegangen, sondern er hatte geglaubt, er sehe sie nie wieder. Aber trotzdem. Jetzt waren schon 22 Tage vergangen und er hatte sich nicht eine Sekunde blicken lassen.  
Vielleicht war ja aber etwas schlimmes geschehen. Vielleicht war etwas mit Sam! Sie wollte gar nicht an so etwas denken. Möglicherweise gab es auch nur ein Problem bei ENCOM.  
Auf jeden Fall hatte Flynn bestimmt einen Grund, warum er nicht kam. Aber trotzdem...  
Susan nahm den Diskus von ihrem Rücken und lud eine Datei. Es war keine besondere Erinnerung, etwas ganz einfaches. Sie sah Flynn mit Jordan. Sie standen an einem Pier und Susan machte gerade ein Foto von ihnen.  
_"Noch ein bisschen nach rechts!"_, rief sie.  
Flynn sah hinunter und bemerkte, dass er schon ganz am Rand vom Pier stand. "_Willst du mich umbringen, Sue?"_, lachte er.  
Susan lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. Es war alles so schön. Die Sonne, ihre Freunde, der Pier...  
Und nun hatte sie nichts davon. War ihre Entscheidung hier her zu kommen letztendlich doch falsch gewesen? Hätte sie einfach ihren Frieden machen sollen und ihre letzten Tage mit ihren Freunden feiern sollen, anstatt nun hier Tag für Tag gelangweilt rumzulungern?  
Sie steckte sich den Diskus wieder auf den Rücken.  
Nie, in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht, hatte sie irgendetwas bereut. Wenn sie einmal einen Fehler machte, dann akzeptierte sie ihn. Sie lebte damit und konnte daraus lernen. Doch diesmal war sie sich nicht sicher. War sie hier Fehl am Platz?  
Sie versuchte den Gedanken gleich wieder loszuwerden, doch er blieb.  
Susan drehte sich auf die Seite und begann leise weinend mit ihrem Schlafzyklus.

* * *

**Tag 28**

Susan stampfte den weißen Flur entlang.  
Sie hatte beschlossen sich Tron's oder eigentlich Flynn's Regel nicht länger zu beugen. Sie ist schon immer eine Person gewesen, die sich nichts vorschreiben ließ. Sie musste hier raus. Sie wollte einfach ihre Entscheidung, hier zu leben nicht bereuen müssen. Irgendetwas reizvolles musste es hier doch geben! Sonst hätte Flynn ja nicht so begeistert davon gesprochen. Ok, Programme, die so sind wie Menschen sind schon interessant, und überhaupt diese Diskustechnik, aber nach einer Zeit, wenn man sonst nichts zu tun hat, gewöhnt man sich daran und nimmt das alles als selbstverständlich.  
Sie blieb abrupt stehen. Ein muskulöses Programm mit orange-roter Schaltmarkierung bewachte den Aufzug.  
Der war aber noch nicht da gewesen, als sie hier hergekommen war oder? Sie holte tief Luft und ging weiter.  
Gerade als sie einfach an dem Programm vorbei in den Aufzug steigen wollte, hielt es sie grob an der Schulter fest.  
"Identifiziere dich, Programm.", befahl es mit tiefer Stimme, die richtig elektronisch klang.  
"Lass mich los.", zischte Susan. Für wen hielt sich der Kerl?  
"Identifiziere dich.", wiederholte er drohend.  
"Mein Name geht dich gar nichts an! Hör mal, ich bin zufällig mit deinem Schöpfer befreundet, also..."  
Plötzlich nahm er auch ihren anderen Arm und drehte ihn ihr auf den Rücken.  
"Aua! Das tut weh, blödes Arschloch!"  
Er beachtete sie gar nicht. "Unidentifizierbares Programm in Etage 5"  
Schon kamen im Flur noch 2 weitere solche Programme.  
Das eine packte den Arm, den ihr der Typ auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, und dieser nahm den anderen. Das letzte Programm stellte sich direkt vor sie und wiederholte die Worte des anderen: "Identifiziere dich."  
Susan spuckte ihn an.  
"Zu CLU", grummelte der zornig.  
Susan grinste unverschämt. CLU war ihr Freund und wenn er sieht, was die da mit ihr machen wird er sie sicher bestrafen.  
Als sie aber bei ihm ankamen, seufzte er nur und fragte: "Was wolltest du denn machen, Susan?"  
Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. "Ich... wollte nur raus."  
CLU nickte den zwei Programmen, die sie festhielten, zu und sie ließen los.  
"Du weißt doch, dass das nicht geht..."  
"Wieso nicht? Wieso darf ich mir eure Welt nicht ansehen?"  
"Ganz einfach, weil Flynn es so will."  
"Ich will es aber!"  
CLU schwieg für einen Moment und starrte sie an. Dann sagte er langsam: "Flynn mag vielleicht nicht dein User sein, aber du solltest seinem Urteil dennoch vertrauen. Wenn er sagt, es ist zu gefährlich für dich, dann ist es auch so. Bitte verzeih mir, aber ich muss mich jetzt wieder der Aufgabe widmen, wofür ich geschrieben wurde."

* * *

**Tag 35**

"Tron!", rief sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
"Äh... Hab ich was verpasst?", murmelte der verwirrt.  
Susan stieß sich leicht von ihm weg. "So einiges, mein Freund!", lachte sie.  
"Na gut. Dann erzähl mal...", sagte er, löste sich von ihrer Umklammerung und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Couch.  
Sie erzählte im alles. Während sie sprach, bemerkte sie, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so viel war, nur den Vorfall mit den Wächterprogrammen beschrieb sie detailliert. Sie dachte, wenigstens er würde hinter ihr stehen. Doch er sah nur nachdenklich auf den Boden.  
"Ist das denn zu fassen, Tron?", versuchte sie ihn zu animieren.  
"Wieso hast du das denn getan?", fragte er.  
Verblüfft runzelte Susan die Stirn. "Weil ich raus wollte."  
"Aber Flynn hat doch gesagt, du darfst nicht."  
Wieder fing es an in ihr zu brodeln. Sie stand auf und ging mit verschränkten Armen auf und ab. "Flynn, Flynn, Flynn! Können Programme eigentlich nur von ihm reden? Interessiert sich hier keiner dafür, was ICH möchte?", fragte sie gereizt.  
Tron seufzte. "Er wird schon einen Grund haben. Flynn weiß immer..."  
"FLYNN GEHT MIR AM ARSCH VORBEI!", schrie sie und bereute es sofort. Wie konnte sie so etwas nur sagen, nachdem er ihr das Leben gerettet hat? Nein! SIE war es! Sie hat sich selbst das Leben gerettet. ER hat 3 Tage damit gewartet sie zu reaktivieren. Und jetzt ließ er sie hier alleine.  
Tron stand blitzschnell auf. "Sag das nicht nochmal!", sprach er ruhig aber mit einem drohenden Unterton. Das machte Susan noch wütender.  
Sie schrie: "Willst du mir etwa drohen, Alan?!" Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. "Tron...", flüsterte sie.  
Dieser ließ seine angespannten Schultern fallen. Langsam ging er zu ihr und sagte verständnisvoll: "Du bist verwirrt, habe ich recht?"  
"Natürlich bin ich verwirrt!" Susan liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Sie schluchzte und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. "Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl hier nicht hinzugehören!"  
"Doch, du gehörst hier her..."  
"Und wieso finde ich es dann hier so Scheiße?", ging sie ihn an. "Bitte entschuldige... Ich bin nur so wütend, weil Flynn sich nicht einmal hat blicken lassen. Er ist immerhin mein bester Freund, da könnte er doch..." Die Stimme versagte ihr.  
Tron setzte sich neben sie. "Das liegt absolut nicht an dir. So viel Zeit vergeht immer zwischen Flynn's Aufenthalten auf dem Raster."  
"Was?"  
"Ja, manchmal bleibt er sogar einen ganzen Zyklus weg."  
Susan weinte noch weiter. "Das heitert mich nicht gerade auf, Tron..."  
Tron sah weg. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Diese Situation mit ihr war einmalig. Ein Programm ohne Bestimmung. So etwas musste frustrierend sein.  
"Das heißt, ich kann solange nicht raus, bis er hier ist?"  
Er nickte.  
"Und das kann sogar einen ganzen Zyklus, also ein Jahr dauern?"  
Wieder nickte er.  
"Klasse...", murmelte sie ironisch.

* * *

**Tag 49**

Susan lag in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte zu nichts Lust. Es war wie damals, als sie krank war und keinen Ausweg gesehen hatte. Nur diesmal war es umgekehrt. Mittlerweile wünschte sie sich sogar, sie wäre nie geboren worden. Sie wünschte sich, dass einer dieser groben Wächterprogramme in ihr Zimmer kam und sie ein für alle Mal umbringen würde.  
Sie hätte sich nie gedacht, dass sie zu einer Person mit Selbstmordgedanken werden würde. Aber war sie überhaupt noch eine Person? Nein. Sie war ein Programm. Ein Programm ohne Aufgabe. Sie war nicht Susan. Sie hatte nicht einmal einen eigenen Namen. Sie war ein Nichts. Zu nichts zu gebrauchen, ohne Bedeutung. Ihr gehörten auch diese Erinnerungen nicht, die auf ihrem Diskus gespeichert waren. Sie war nicht Susan Gifford.  
'Naja, streng genommen hast du das nicht erlebt...' CLU hatte sowas von Recht gehabt.  
Susan Gifford hatte Freunde gehabt, ein Zuhause, alles, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Sie selbst hatte nichts. Der Raster war nicht ihr Zuhause. Obwohl sie ein Programm war, das wusste sie. Sei gehörte nicht hierhin. Jede Nacht hatte sie in ihrem Krankenzimmer vom Raster geträumt. Und jetzt? Auch wenn sie genauso wenig in die reale Welt dort draußen gehörte, wollte sie dennoch raus. Dort kannte sie sich wenigstens aus. Dort wusste sie jedenfalls, was die Welt ihr bieten konnte. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie dort nicht einmal mehr Willkommen, aber das war ihr egal. Sie wollte einfach weg. Doch sie konnte nicht wieder zurück. Sie war hier drin gefangen. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und jetzt musste sie damit leben.  
Langsam schlief sie weinend ein und hoffte, nicht mehr zu erwachen.


	7. EOLC

**_Author's Note: OK hier noch ein Kapitel :D Das hier ist nicht so depri wie das letzte :P Pluuuus ein bestimmter Charakter aus Legacy hat hier seinen Auftritt... Die ganz Schlauen unter euch wissen AVON Titel auch schon wer ;) Nicht auf die REVIEWS vergessen! ^^ ENJOY!_**

* * *

**/EOLC/**

Susan wurde durch ein lautes Geräusch geweckt. Es war CLU's Stimme die durch Lautsprecher durch die Flure hallte: "Achtung! Jedes Wächterprogramm aus Etage 5 sofort auf Etage 6 kommen. Unidentifizierbares Programm, ich wiederhole, unidentifizierbares Programm!"  
Träge stand sie auf und lugte aus ihrer Tür in den Flur hinaus. Nichts. Absolut niemand war da. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging wieder hinein. Sie ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack aufs Bett fallen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Doch irgendetwas hielt sie wach. Irgendein Gedanke, den sie vorhin kurz gehabt hatte...  
Susan schlug ihre Lider hoch.  
Was hatte CLU gesagt? 'Jedes Wächterprogramm aus Etage 5...'  
Das hieß, auch niemand der den Aufzug bewachte...  
Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und lief hinaus auf den Flur. Es war wirklich niemand da. Als sie den Aufzug erreichte schaute sie sich noch einmal um und überlegte. Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Flynn hatte gesagt, es sei zu gefährlich für sie dort draußen. Hatte er möglicherweise Recht? Aber was machte das schon. Wenn ihr etwas zustößt würde es sie doch nur befreien. Sie hofften nur, dass dort draußen irgendetwas interessantes lauerte.  
Susan schüttelte den Kopf. Sie musste jetzt bei der Sache bleiben. Sie musste sich konzentrieren.  
Sie stieg in den Aufzug und drückte auf 'Level 0'.

* * *

Mit einem Zischen öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren.  
Susan stockte der Atem. Vor ihr tat sich eine Kreuzung auf. Nach links, nach rechts und geradeaus führten lange Straßen, völlig schwarz und mit Sechsecken bedeckt. Am Rand dieser Straßen waren hohe Gebäude, und zwar richtig hoch. Susan konnte von sich nicht behaupten jemals so hohe Gebäude gesehen zu haben. Und wie sie leuchteten! Alles war so fluoreszierend hier!  
Gerade als sie einen Schritt aus dem Aufzug machen wollte, ertönte in diesem wieder CLU's Stimme: "Achtung, Wächter von TRON City! Programm 'Susan Gifford' ist auf freiem Fuß! Bringt sie unverzüglich in die Zentrale zurück! Ich wiederhole, Susan Gifford sofort in die Zentrale!"  
Da sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel wie sich etwas orangenes zu ihrer Rechten bewegte. Susan traute sich kaum zu atmen. Ein Wächterprogramm kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu, während er von einem nahezu durchsichtigen Brett in der Hand ein paar mal zwischen diesem und Susan hin und her schaute. Susan's Augen weiteten sich, als sie darauf ein Bild von sich selbst erkannte.  
Da agierten ihre Beine völlig von alleine. Sie rannte weg.  
"Stehen bleiben, Programm!", rief der Wächter in tiefer elektronischer Stimme, doch Susan hörte ihn kaum mehr. Sie rannte einfach weiter.  
Lange war sie nicht mehr gelaufen und nun rannte sie, als ob sie ihr Leben daran hängen würde. Sie bog in eine kleine Gasse links ein und lief geradeaus, dann ging es nach rechts, dann wieder nach links. Sie sah hinter sich und bemerkte, dass der Wächter nicht mehr da war. Ein letztes Mal bog sie nach links ein und blieb stehen.  
Keuchend lehnte sie nun an der Wand. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde Adrenalin durch ihre Adern fließen, doch sie wusste, dass sie weder das eine noch das andere hatte. Immer noch außer Atem lugte sie an der Ecke vorbei. Das Wächterprogramm stand in der Mitte der Straße und schaute sich verwirrt um. Er hatte anscheinend nicht gesehen, wohin sie gelaufen war. Er drehte sich noch einmal um die eigene Achse, stampfte dann auf und sprach in ein Gerät an seinem Arm: "Ich habe sie verloren. Sie müsste sich aber noch in diesem Sektor aufhalten." Danach hastete er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
Susan schloss die Augen.  
Sie fühlte sich wie ein Häftling, der versucht, aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Das war es nicht was sie sich von dieser Welt erwartet hatte. Sie wollte Spaß haben, aber stattdessen wurde sie von CLU's Wächtern gejagt, ohne zu wissen wohin sie überhaupt fliehen sollte. Damit nicht genug, hatte sie beim Laufen nicht wirklich etwas spektakuläres gesehen. Die leeren Straßen und die Gebäude sahen wirklich cool aus, jedoch war sie nicht so beeindruckt von dieser Welt, wie sie es erwartet hatte. War dieser Ort letztendlich nur eine Enttäuschung?  
Als sie sich wieder halbwegs erholt hatte, trottete sie ans andere Ende der Gasse mit dem Blick auf den Boden. Sie schritt von einem Sechseck zum anderen mit trübseliger Miene. Doch dann, während des Gehens, runzelte sie ihre Stirn. Der Boden wurde immer heller je weiter sie ging. Susan schaute hoch.  
Ein riesiges Hologramm einer Reklametafel tunk die ganze Kreuzung über die es schwebte in blitzblaues Licht, während es sich drehte, damit jeder seine Schrift lesen konnte:

**END OF LINE CLUB**

**Get rezzed**

Susan starrte auf das Hologramm.  
Unglaublich. Sie hatte so etwas bis jetzt nur in Filmen gesehen, konnte kaum glauben, dass es wirklich existierte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Irgendetwas faszinierte sie an dieser Werbung.  
'Get rezzed' Ja, das wär der Hammer! Ein Club. Sie hätte sich nie gedacht, dass es so etwas auf dem Raster gebe. Sie war also nicht das einzige Programm, dass Unterhaltung dringend nötig hatte. Draußen war sie, oder besser, war ihr User Susan nie in einem Club gewesen. Sie hatte zwar gerne Leute um sich, aber sie war nicht so der Tanztyp. Wenn sie ausging, dann ging sie eher in eine Bar, wo sie auch was gutes essen konnte. Aber was soll's. Sie hatte nun endlich eine Möglichkeit, etwas an ihrem Zustand zu ändern und die Gelegenheit würde sie ganz sicher am Schopf packen. Wird es ihr gefallen? Wusste sie nicht. Das einzige, was sie wusste, war, dass dieser Club sie mehr anzog als alles andere seit ihrer Zeit auf dem Raster.  
Susan ging ein wenig weiter, bis sie drei lachende Programme entdeckte und auf diese zurannte.  
"Hey!", rief sie.  
Sie drehten sich um.  
"Hallo...", sagte sie ein wenig außer Puste, als sie vor ihnen stand. Dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas. "Ähm... Seid gegrüßt, Programme!"  
Die Programme warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu. Man sagte es also doch nicht so.  
Susan seufzte. "Wo geht's zum End Of Line Club?"

* * *

Als sich die Türen öffneten, fiel Susan's Kinnlade runter.  
Der Club war berstend voll und alle tanzten eng miteinander. Die Musik übertönte jedes Geräusch. So eine Art von Musik war ihr noch nie untergekommen. Alles klang so elektronisch und der Beat war so hart, dass ihr Körper vibrierte.  
Langsam ging sie hinein. Susan sah sich um, immer noch mit offenem Mund. Der Boden leuchtete, so wie vieles andere hier. Susan auch. Sie sah verwundert an sich hinunter und erkannte, dass das weiße Licht auf ihrer Kleidung plötzlich etwas mehr strahlte als sonst. Sie fing an zu grinsen. Dieser Ort war herrlich!  
Die Programme hier sahen richtig glücklich aus. Alle hatten ihren Spaß. Den wollte Susan auch. Gerade als sie sich zu den anderen Programmen gesellen wollte, fiel ihr etwas entscheidendes ein und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich gedacht, was sie hier machen würde? Sie war noch nie in einem Club. Sie konnte doch gar nicht tanzen! Panisch sah sie sich um. An der hinteren Seite des Clubs entdeckte sie eine große Bar. Perfekt! Dort würde sie anfangen. Ein bisschen was trinken und wenn sie irgendwann doch noch den Mut aufbringen könnte, dann würde sie sich auch auf die Tanzfläche wagen.  
Sie schlängelte sich durch die Massen und setzte sich schließlich auf einen Hocker bei der Bar. Sie schaute auf die Tanzfläche und beobachtete lächelnd die allzu menschlichen Programme. Sie konnte es gar nicht glauben. Sie war in einem Club! Ganz alleine!  
"Was darf's denn sein?", riss sie jemand aus den Gedanken. Susan schreckte hoch und sah einem Mann mit Bart entgegen.  
"Äh..." Da wurde ihr klar, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte. In ihrem Quartier hatte sie immer Wasser getrunken. Jedenfalls nannte sie es so, denn eigentlich war es, wie jedes Nahrungsmittel hier, pure Energie in unterschiedlicher Gestalt. "Hm... Whiskey Cola vielleicht?"  
Der Barkeeper sah sie fragend an. Susan biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fragte dann kleinlaut: "Was gibt's denn?"  
Das Programm lächelte. "Neu auf dem Raster?"  
"Kann man so sagen...", antwortete sie schüchtern.  
"Alles klar" Er tippte auf die Theke und schon waren darauf alle möglichen Drinks abgebildet. Susan staunte nicht schlecht.  
'Was hier alles wie ein Computerbildschirm funktioniert, faszinierend...', dachte sie sich.  
Doch nun stand sie vor noch einem Problem: Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Wonach würde das alles schmecken? Die Namen sagten ihr überhaupt nichts. Aber da war noch etwas anderes: Sie hatte gar nichts womit sie bezahlen könnte!  
"Äh... ich..." Sie überlegte. Was sollte sie sagen? Dass sie jetzt lieber doch nicht bestellen möchte? Das konnte sie nun nicht mehr. Das würde sicher unhöflich rüberkommen, außerdem stahl sie dem Programm sonst nur seine Zeit.  
"Die Qual der Wahl, hm?", kam eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr. Sie brauchte sich gar nicht umzudrehen, denn das Programm stellte sich gleich neben sie zur Bar.  
Susan zog die Augenbrauen vor Erstaunen hoch. Neben ihr stand nun ein Mann ganz in weiß. Sein Anzug war weiß, seine Schaltfarbe war weiß, seine Haut und sogar sein Haar. Um seine Augen war dunkelblaue Schminke, was ihre Farbe noch mehr hervorhob, denn sie leuchteten silber, heller als alle Augen, die Susan je gesehen hatte. Er war nur ein kleines Stückchen größer als sie selbst und sehr schlank, was sein enger Anzug besonders zur Geltung brachte. So ein Mann war ihr noch nie begegnet.  
Er lächelte sie an. "Du weißt also nicht, was du nehmen sollst, meine Liebe?"  
Susan war immer noch so von seiner Gestalt irritiert, dass sie nur schwach nicken konnte.  
Er wandte sich an den Barkeeper. "Mix ihr meinen Lieblingsdrink, Shaddix, und wenn du schon dabei bist, mir bitte auch. Dankeschön..."  
Das Programm musterte Susan von oben bis unten.  
"Du siehst nicht aus wie die anderen." Er deutete auf ihre Kleidung.  
Susan sah an sich herab. "Oh, naja..." Wieso brachte dieses Programm sie so dermaßen aus der Fassung? Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht wie ein Mauerblümchen rüberkommen. Selbstbewusstsein. Daran hatte es ihr früher nie gemangelt, also wieso jetzt? Sie räusperte sich."Ich... bin eben gerne anders."  
"Das kenn ich..." Er grinste. Susan mochte seine Stimme sehr. Sie war sanft aber trotzdem irgendwie ... anregend.  
Der Barkeeper schenkte ihnen die soeben gemixten Drinks ein. Die Flüssigkeit leuchtete grün. Susan bewunderte das Kunstwerk bevor sie trank und war von dem guten Geschmack leicht überrascht.  
Auch ihr Gegenüber nippte kurz an seinem Glas.  
"Also", sagte er dann und stellte den Drink hin. "Was macht dann ein Programm, das so anders ist, in so einem bescheidenen Club wie dem End Of Line?"  
"Bescheiden?" Susan lachte kurz.  
"Wie würdest du denn dieses Ambiente hier beschreiben? Großkotzig?"  
"Hm..." Sie sah sich um. "Eher Atemberaubend."  
"Übertrieben?"  
"Stilvoll."  
"Elekrifizierend."  
"Energiegeladen."  
"Anders."  
Susan grinste und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ja, anders..."  
Eine kurze Stille machte sich breit. Sie musste verlegen wegsehen. Normalerweise könnte sie mit jedem Blickkontakt halten, doch nicht mit solchen strahlenden Augen.  
"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.", stellte das Programm leicht lächelnd fest.  
"Ich bin hier, aus dem selben Grund wie alle anderen: um mich zu amüsieren."  
"Um zu tanzen?"  
Sie verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Drink. Das Programm lachte. Er machte Susan nervös. "Nein...also ich...ich setze tanzen auf keinen Fall gleich mit sich amüsieren."  
"Wieso nicht?"  
"Ich kann nicht tanzen."  
"Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?"  
"Ich..." Susan schluckte. Sie wusste die ehrliche Antwort auf die Frage nicht, also sagte sie einfach: "Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht beides."  
"Wegen Mangel an guten Tanzpartnern?"  
"Ich schätze ein guter Partner fragt nicht um einen Tanz, sondern lässt sich fragen."  
Er schmunzelte. "Wenn er nun aber eine außergewöhnliche Frau entdecken würde, ganz alleine und völlig... anders als alle anderen, wäre es doch nur in Ordnung, wenn er sie anspricht. Oder macht es ihn dann gleich zu einem schlechten Partner?"  
"Kommt darauf an, was er sagt..." Sie grinste ebenfalls.  
"Wenn er sie auf einen Drink einladen würde, würde sie bestimmt nicht nein sagen..."  
"Das sicher nicht." Susan nippte demonstrativ an ihrem Glas.  
"Und wenn er ein charmantes, leichtes Gespräch mit ihr führen würde, höflich Fragen stellen würde..."  
"Die da wären?"  
"Ach, ganz normales Zeugs eben. Sowas wie... Was machst du hier? Wieso willst du nicht tanzen?..."  
"Aber sie wüsste, dass er insgeheim schon die ganze Zeit auf eine Frage brennen würde..."  
"...doch er wäre sich dessen genauso bewusst und würde sie deshalb absichtlich nicht stellen, um nicht den Eindruck von Ungeduld zu erwecken. Das würde sie natürlich verunsichern..."  
"... doch sie würde sich auf das Spiel einlassen..."  
"...weil das Spiel sie amüsiert..."  
"...sie elektrifiziert..."  
"Und er würde lauern..."  
"...den richtigen Moment abwarten..."  
"...und ihr dann aus heiterem Himmel die eine Frage stellen, die beiden schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum schwirrte: Wie heißt du? Und sie würde antworten...?" Er grinste verführerisch und schaute ihr in die Augen.  
Susan's Herz pochte stark. "...Susan."  
Er trank sein Glas mit einem Schluck leer und nahm danach ihre Hand sanft in seine. "War mir ein ausgesprochenes Vergnügen, dich kennengelernt zu haben, meine liebe Susan." Er küsste ihren Handrücken, nahm einen Gehstock aus Glas, der die ganze Zeit schon an der Bar gelehnt hatte, den Susan jedoch erst jetzt bemerkte, und ging. Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich um und lächelte sie an. Dann schlängelte er sich durch die tanzenden Leute. Und plötzlich war er weg.  
Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihm hinterher. Sie würde gerne nachlaufen doch sie war zu geschockt um sich zu bewegen.  
Wer war DAS denn?  
Dieser außergewöhnliche Typ war einfach so aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, hatte sie total aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und verschwand nun, gerade, als sie ihn nach seinem Namen fragen wollte.  
Als sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, stand sie auf und mischte sich unter die tanzenden Leute. Dieses Programm in weiß hatte ihr neuen Mut gegeben. Sie war so energiegeladen nach diesem Gespräch, dass sie sie unbedingt rauslassen musste. Also tanzte sie was das Zeug hält, zu einer Musik, die sie noch nie gehört hatte, aber sogleich liebte. Ein paar Programme schauten ihre Kleidung verblüfft an, doch die meisten kümmerten sich gar nicht darum und tanzten einfach um sie herum. Sie war endlich nicht mehr unglücklich.  
Doch plötzlich fühlte Susan eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
"Susan!", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich bestimmend sagen.  
Sie drehte sich schnell um und vor ihr standen Tron und zwei Wächterprogramme.  
"Tron? Was machst DU hier?"  
"Dasselbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen.", antwortete er ernst.  
Susan's Stimmung sank in den Keller. "Ich amüsiere mich. Wonach sieht's denn aus?", antwortete sie forsch, drehte sich von ihm weg und wollte wieder anfangen zu tanzen. Doch Tron packte sie am Arm. "Komm jetzt bitte mit."  
Er wollte sie aus dem Club führen, doch sie riss sich los. "Nein! Ich bleibe noch hier!"  
Tron seufzte entnervt. "Susan, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für sowas..."  
"Und ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für dich, also entschuldige mich."  
Sie tanzte wieder demonstrativ. Da riss Tron's Geduldsfaden. Er packte sie wieder am Arm und zerrte sie diesmal fester zum Ausgang.  
"Hey, lass das!", schrie Susan. Viele Programme drehten sich nach ihr um.  
"Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Susan, es tut mir Leid..."  
Sie versuchte freizukommen, aber Tron war zu stark.  
"Helft mir!", rief sie durch den Raum.  
Plötzlich wurde Tron aufgehalten durch einen gläsernen Gehstock der ihm an die Brust gehalten wurde. Die Musik hörte augenblicklich auf zu spielen.  
"Lass sie los.", sagte das Programm, das Susan vorhin kennengelernt hatte, in ruhigem Ton. Alle anderen Programme, die gerade noch wild getanzt hatten, stierten jetzt neugierig zu ihnen.  
Tron schnaufte. "Zuse, du hast keine Ahnung worum es hier geht..."  
"Das muss ich auch nicht wissen, nehme ich an. Aber du scheinst dir auch nicht darüber im klaren zu sein, dass jedes Programm in meinem Club meinem persönlichen Schutz untersteht. Also ich freu mich wirklich jedes Mal dich hier zu sehen, mein lieber Tron, aber diesmal muss ich dich wohl leider bitten zu gehen. Ohne sie." Er lächelte selbstgefällig.  
Tron baute sich vor ihm auf. Er war viel größer und stärker und dennoch setzte dieses Programm sich für sie ein. Und er sah keineswegs eingeschüchtert aus. Im Gegenteil: er grinste Tron unverschämt ins Gesicht.  
Susan sah zwischen den Beiden schnell hin und her.  
Als Tron etwas entgegnen wollte, gingen plötzlich die Türen auf und ein Programm stürzte hinein.  
"Das Portal ist offen!", rief es freudig.  
"Kevin", hauchte Susan.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sooooo hiiiier meine Lieblings- DISNEY PRINCESS EVER! ^_^ Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht wenn er vielleicht öfters auftaucht... Naja, es darf euch nicht stören... Ich mach's sowieso ;) Nicht auf die REVIEWS vergessen! :D BUSSI_**


	8. Reintegration

**_Author's Note: Hier das neue Kapitel! ^^ Nur eine kleine Anmerkung dazu: Von der Mitte des zweiten Absatzes bis dessen Ende hab ich 'Recognizer' von _****TRON: Legacy****_ Soundtrack gehört, weil ich finde, dass es die Atmosphäre und die Gefühle in dieser Szene verdammt gut unterstreicht :) Vielleicht hilft es euch ja auch, sich besser in die Story einzufühlen ^^ ENJOY, PROGRAMS!_**

* * *

**/Reintegration/**

Als Susan die Tür zu ihrem Appartment öffnete, wurde ihr schwindelig. Ihr Versuch tief tief einzuatmen misslang.  
Flynn stand von ihrer Couch auf. Er lächelte breit. "Susan...", sagte er und öffnete seine Arme.  
Susan schnellte zu ihm und verpasste ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige. Flynn sah ganz verdutzt drein, richtig geschockt. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und weinte jetzt los. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und heulte in seine Jacke rein.  
Lange verharrten sie leise in dieser Umarmung.  
Was war nur mit seiner Freundin los? Flynn war ganz perplex. Sie war doch so glücklich gewesen als sie sich gestern getrennt hatten. Da fiel es ihm ein: Er hatte ihr nicht vom Zeitunterschied erzählt.  
Er umarmte Susan nun auch ganz fest und flüsterte: "Es tut mir Leid..."  
"Was war denn los mit dir? Wieso hast du mich 50 Tage allein gelassen?", schniefte sie als sie sich leicht von ihm wegdrückte.  
"Verdammt, ich hab dir nichts erzählt... Weißt du, hier drin läuft die Zeit viel schneller ab als draußen. Tatsächlich waren diese 50 Tage, von denen du sprichst, für mich nur 24 Stunden! Es tut mir so Leid..."  
Susan sah ihn fassungslos an. "Oh...", hauchte sie. Und als sie verarbeitete, was er ihr gerade erklärt hatte, rief sie: "OH!", und umarmte ihn wieder.  
"Es tut mir so Leid", wiederholte er.  
"Nein, mir tut es Leid."  
Er lachte. "Ach, die Ohrfeige war nicht so schlimm."  
Sie blieb jedoch ernst. "Nein, die mein ich nicht, die hast du schon verdient für deine Vergesslichkeit. Ich meine, es tut mir Leid, dass ich es gemacht habe..."  
"Was gemacht?"  
"Die Kopie." Sie ließ ihn los und ging auf und ab. "Kev, ich..." Wieder rannen ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen. "Ich gehöre hier nicht hin..."  
Flynn legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Was redest du da?"  
Susan seufzte. "In diesen 50 Tagen habe ich gemerkt, dass ein Programm auf keinen Fall Erinnerungen an eine andere Welt haben sollte, eine Welt, die mir besser gefällt, die so viel mehr zu bieten hat... Ja, zugegeben, ich habe noch nicht viel gesehen und dieser Club dort war einzigartig, aber ich..." Ihre Stimme versagte ihr. Unter Schluchzern brachte sie heraus: "Ich vermisse mein altes Leben!"  
Flynn konnte es nicht fassen. Es war passiert. Wie er es ihr prophezeit hatte. Sie würde hier gefangen sein, hatte er gesagt. War es letztendlich doch ein Fehler gewesen sie zu retten? Nein! Das war es nicht. Sie lebte und das war alles was zählte.  
Er umarmte sie wieder. "Susan, das..."  
"Nein, ich bin nicht Susan! Ich bin nur eine billige Kopie von ihr!", heulte sie.  
"Das ist Blödsinn, Mann!" Ihm kamen nun auch fast die Tränen. Seine Freundin in so einer Depression, einer Identitätskrise, zu sehen brach ihm beinahe das Herz. Er stieß sich leicht von ihr weg, um ihr in die Augen sehen und ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nehmen zu können. "Taten und Erinnerungen machen uns zu dem, der wir sind, nicht Blut. Du BIST Susan Gifford, meine beste Freundin..."  
Susan lächelte leicht. Das hatte sie damals auch zu ihm gesagt, aber nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Doch, dass ihr Freund so hinter ihr stand, auch wenn sie nur eine Kopie war, richtete sie ein wenig auf.  
Ein bisschen ruhiger, aber immer noch aufgeregt, lehnte sie sich an ihn und flüsterte: "Das ist trotzdem nicht meine Welt..."  
Flynn lachte leise. "Dann hast du noch nicht viel gesehen."

* * *

Susan war im Aufzug.  
Flynn hatte ihre Ausgangssperre aufgehoben und ihr erklärt, dass er ein Programm organisiert hatte, das ihr den Raster zeigen sollte. Er selbst würde in der Zwischenzeit mit CLU an seinem Werk noch weiter arbeiten, immerhin war es CLU's Aufgabe, das perfekte System zu erschaffen.  
Doch für Susan war es das nicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie diesen Rundgang überhaupt wollte. Noch vor weniger als einem Millizyklus hatte sie sich selbst löschen wollen und jetzt? Sie hatte den Gedanken zwar beiseite geschoben, aber noch nicht ganz verworfen. Nur weil Flynn nun endlich hier war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie sich hier wohler fühlen würde. Ihr war nämlich klar, dass ihr Freund bald wieder abreisen würde und dann wäre sie wieder 50 Tage allein. Höchst wahrscheinlich noch viel länger. Wenn Flynn sich nur eine Woche Zeit ließe, verginge hier schon fast ein ganzer Zyklus also ein Jahr. Und das in einer Welt, die sie nicht zu interessieren schien. Flynn hatte ihr vorhin versichert, dass sie begeistert sein würde, wenn sie erst einmal den Raster in seiner vollen Pracht gesehen hätte, doch Susan hatte da ihre Zweifel.  
Als ein leises 'BLUM' signalisierte, dass sie das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte, seufzte Susan. Das Programm, das ihr nun alles zeigen wollte, tat ihr jetzt schon Leid. Flynn hatte ihr erzählt, dass es sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, und hatte dabei selbst etwas überrascht geklungen. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihr total enthusiastisch entgegentreten würde und dann um so mehr enttäuscht sein würde, wenn sich Susan als völlig desinteressiert und unbeeindruckt entpuppen würde.  
Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Sie sah zu Boden. Mit verschlossener Miene stieg sie aus dem Fahrstuhl. Sie schaute hoch ... und erstarrte.  
Etwas weiter weg von ihr stand die weiße Gestalt aus dem Club und grinste sie an. Damit hatte Susan nicht gerechnet. Wie hatte Tron ihn nochmal genannt? Zuse. Das war's.  
Sein Name war Zuse. Und er war der Besitzer des End Of Line Clubs. Als solcher hatte man sicher vieles zu erledigen. Warum also verschwendete er nun seine Zeit mit ihr?  
Zaghaft ging sie zu ihm.  
"Ha-Hallo...", murmelte Susan.  
"Schön dich wiederzusehen, meine Liebe."  
Sie schluckte und sah zu Boden.  
"Hm..." Zuse musterte sie. "Was ist denn los? Du bist ja so verschwiegen, Kleines. Vorhin warst du viel gesprächiger!"  
Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Sie schämte sich wegen dem was im Club passiert war, der lautstarke Streit mit Tron.  
"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich die Stimmung in deinem Club ruiniert hab..."  
Zuse lachte. "Ach, ich bitte dich! Du hast überhaupt nichts ruiniert! Ganz im Gegenteil, es wurde erst richtig unterhaltsam."  
Susan lächelte und sah ihn an. "Also..." Sie zappelte leicht nervös herum. "Du warst also das Programm, das sich dazu freiwillig gemeldet hat, mich rumzuführen..."  
"Ganz genau der bin ich."  
"Wieso hast du das getan?"  
Er schmunzelte. "Wenn man mich mit nur einem Wort beschreiben müsste, dann wäre es wohl... neugierig."  
Susan runzelte die Stirn und lächelte verlegen. "Du machst das also aus Neugierde?"  
Zuse nickte. "Mein Interesse an dir war zwar schon bei unserem netten Gespräch an der Bar geweckt, doch es wurde immens verstärkt, als Tron versucht hatte, dich wegzuschleppen. Nicht viele widersetzen sich dem starken Wächter des Systems."  
Susan grinste. "Hast du aber auch."  
"Wie sagtest du so schön, meine Teure, ich bin... anders." Es fühlte sich so an, als ob seine leuchtenden Augen sie durchbohrten. Doch es gefiel ihr. ER gefiel ihr.  
"Außerdem...", fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu. "...war ich wirklich beeindruckt, als ich erfuhr, dass du den Schöpfer höchst persönlich kennst und auch noch mit ihm befreundet bist." Er zog die Brauen in die Höhe und schaute sie durch zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Wie kommt es dazu, wenn du behauptest, erst neu auf dem Raster zu sein, frag ich mich."  
Susan's Blick wurde traurig. Sie musste unwillkürlich an die letzten 50 Tage denken und wie unglücklich sie hier war.  
Zuse schien das zu merken und wechselte schnell das Thema. "Nun denn. Wir sind ja aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Wollen wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen, Liebes?"  
Er grinste breit und Susan lächelte auch leicht. Wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Enthusiastisch. Sie fühlte sich jetzt schon schuldig diesem Programm gegenüber, doch es würde noch viel schlimmer werden, wenn er eine enttäuschte Miene aufsetzen würde. Aber sie konnte keine Begeisterung spielen. Er würde es bestimmt merken wenn sie nur so tat als würde ihr der Raster gefallen.  
Nichtsdestotrotz folgte sie ihm nun in bis zu einer großen Kreuzung nicht weit von dem Aufzug. Wenn ihr schon nicht die Führung gefallen würde, dann wenigstens ihre Begleitung.  
Plötzlich blieben sie stehen.  
"Was ist los?", fragte Susan stirnrunzelnd.  
"Wir sind da."  
"Wo?"  
"Beim Anlegeplatz."  
"Anlegeplatz wof...?"  
Auf einmal wehte Wind von oben. Susan schaute hoch und hielt sich die Hand schützend vor die Augen, denn irgendetwas schien hell auf sie herab. Eine Art blau leuchtendes Luftschiff landete direkt neben ihnen. Es war an der Seite offen und diese Seite war ihnen zugewandt. Wächterprogramme standen darin und warteten.  
"Für unsere Mitfahgelegenheit.", rief Zuse über den Lärm hinweg und schlenderte zu dem Fahrzeug. Susan zögerte, lief ihm dann aber doch nach und sie stiegen gemeinsam ein.  
Sie hatte gedacht, dass diese offene Seite sich hinter ihnen schließen würde, doch das tat sie nicht. Es zog sich lediglich so etwas wie eine schimmernde Lichtwand darüber. Das Luftschiff begann zu vibrieren und hob langsam ab.  
Susan krallte sich an Zuse's Arm fest. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie Flugangst hatte und ein großes Loch wie diese offene Seite trug da nicht zum Guten bei.  
Zuse schaute auf die Hände seiner Begleiterin, die sich jetzt immer mehr in seinen Arm vergruben, und zog überrascht die Brauen in die Höhe.  
"Keine Sorge.", sagte er beruhigend und Susan sah ihm angsterfüllt in die hellen Augen. "Dir kann nichts passieren."  
Susan nickte leicht, doch sie glaubte ihm nicht. Sie hatte panische Angst und im Moment war es ihr auch egal, wenn er es merkte. Sie wollte eigentlich sofort wieder runter, aber sie wusste, dass das jetzt nicht mehr ging. Es war eine Sache als ein Angsthase dazustehen, jedoch eine ganz andere, allen um sich herum den Spaß zu verderben. Also sagte sie nichts, schloss einfach nur die Augen und drückte sich weiterhin an Zuse.  
Das Fluggerät flog immer höher. Susan hoffte so sehr, dass sie bald wieder landen würden, aber sie war sich sicher, dass das nicht passieren würde. Sie traute sich nicht einmal die Augen aufzumachen. Klar, neugierig war sie schon ein bisschen, was sie sehen könnte, aber ihre Furcht zu fallen vermieste ihr alles. Aber wieso hatte sie überhaupt Angst? Sie wollte doch eigentlich sowieso gelöscht werden.  
Sie öffnete die Augen einen Spalt und sah auf den Boden. Doch sie drückte die Lider gleich wieder zusammen als sie sah, dass der Boden durchsichtig war und, dass sie nun schon echt hoch waren. Sie spürte, dass sie gar nicht mehr senkrecht flogen, sondern seitwärts.  
"Susan?", hörte sie Zuse neben sich.  
"Mhm?", brachte sie zittrig hervor.  
"Sieh hin...", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.  
Susan öffnete langsam die Augen und sah ihn an. Er lächelte und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu der offenen Seite vor ihnen.  
Sie schluckte. Doch sie tat es.  
Langsam, sehr langsam, drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung, in der er gezeigt hatte, und erstarrte.  
Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich. Sie ließ Zuse los und ging mit offenem Mund näher zu der Öffnung. Sie konnte es nicht fassen.  
Draußen waren gewaltige leuchtende Gebäude und dahinter eine weite Landschaft aus Stein und ein riesiger schillernder See. Überall flogen Luftschiffe wie ihres herum, aber nicht nur in blau. Nein, alles war bunt! Unter ihnen fuhren auch irgendwelche bunte Fahrzeuge herum und Programme spazierten durch die hell erleuchteten Straßen. Es war alles so belebt! Und, in weiter Ferne, strahlte ein helles Licht auf alles herab, heller als alles andere hier. Es war wunderschön. Diese Welt war wunderschön!  
Tränen rannen über Susan's Wangen. So etwas hätte sie nie erwartet! Sie hatte den Raster ständig nur als Gefängnis wahrgenommen. Und nun? Es war das schönste, das sie je gesehen hatte...  
"Atemberaubend, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Zuse neben ihr.  
"Es ist unglaublich...", hauchte sie und lachte während sie weinte. Das erste ehrliche Lachen seit 50 Tagen.  
Das erste Mal, seit sie hier auf dem Raster war, war sie wirklich glücklich.

* * *

Nachdem sie gelandet waren, flog das Schiff wieder weg und sie sahen ihm hinterher.  
Susan war immer noch ganz aus dem Häuschen. Ihr Herz klopfte stark. Wie hatte sie je daran zweifeln können, dass Flynn eine wunderbare Welt erschaffen würde? Sie lächelte, während sie das kleine Lichtchen von Luftschiff am Himmel beobachtete.  
Zuse seufzte. "Also dann..."  
Susan's Lächeln verging. "Du gehst doch nicht etwa schon?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.  
"Nein, nein. WIR müssen gehen. Wir sind schon spät dran."  
"Wohin gehen wir? Doch nicht wieder zurück? Ich muss noch so viel sehen!"  
Zuse lachte. "Nein, wir gehen nicht wieder zurück. Noch nicht. Davor haben wir noch etwas anderes eingeplant und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir gefallen wird."  
Plötzlich donnerte es. Susan sah nach oben und schon benetzten kleine Regentropfen ihr Gesicht.  
Sie lachte. "Wahnsinn!"  
Sie sah rüber zu Zuse. Ruhig drehte er seinen Gehstock um und augenblicklich bildete sich mit einem Zischen ein Schirm an dessen oberer Spitze.  
'Wahnsinn!', dachte sich Susan.  
"Komm unter meinen Schirm, bevor du hier noch pitschnass wirst, meine Liebe."  
Susan strahlte ihn an und hüpfte regelrecht zu ihm. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und sie gingen los.  
"Also, wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie. Vorhin, als sie noch nicht wusste, wie toll der Raster war, wäre sie noch skeptisch gewesen, wenn er ihr gesagt hätte, es würde ihr mit Bestimmtheit gefallen. Aber jetzt war sie richtig aufgeregt!  
"Wirst du schon sehen..." Zuse schmunzelte. Susan sah ihm an, dass es ihn freute, wie gut ihr sein Zuhause gefiel.  
"Ach, komm schon! Wenigstens einen Tipp!", schmollte sie gespielt.  
Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh nein, du wirst doch wohl ein bisschen warten können!" Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Glaub mir, es lohnt sich!"

* * *

Die Arena war voll mit Programmen. Hunderte, vielleicht Tausende tummelten sich dort.  
Susan war begeistert.  
"Das sind aber viele!", sagte sie fassungslos, als sie von der Plattform ganz oben im Stadion auf die Menge herabblickte. Sie war sich richtig wichtig vorgekommen, als sie und Zuse vorhin zu dieser Lounge geführt worden sind. Nun konnte sie freudig alles überblicken, obwohl sie noch keinen Schimmer hatte, was hier eigentlich vonstatten ging.  
"Ja, so gut wie jedes Programm, bemüht sich darum die nötigen Resourcen hierfür aufzubringen.", sagte Zuse und schaute zufrieden nach unten auf die anderen Programme.  
Susan schaute ihn verschmitzt an. "Uuuund... Was genau ist hierfür?"  
Zuse grinste ohne zu ihr zu schauen. "Du kannst es nicht erwarten, was?"  
"Nein, kann ich nicht!", lachte sie.  
"Nun..." Auf einmal jubelten alle in der Arena. Susan schaute nach unten. In der Mitte kamen plötzlich fliegende Plattformen, die wie Boxen aussahen, in die Höhe, in denen jeweils ein Programm stand. "... Das musst du auch nicht mehr lange..."  
"Zuse?" Susan war nun so aufgeregt, dass sie es kaum mehr aushielt. "Was ist das?"  
"Das sind die Spiele, meine Liebe."  
"Was für Spiele?"  
Zuse sah sie an und grinste. "Diskuskämpfe."  
Schon fingen die Massen an zu rufen: "DISKUS! DISKUS! DISKUS!"  
Und Susan machte leise mit. Zuse blieb still, grinste nur herab auf die Spieler, und klopfte mit seinem Gehstock auf den Boden bei jedem Stampfen der Menge.  
"_Initiiert Diskusduell_", verkündete eine nette Frauenstimme.  
Und dann ging es los.  
Die Programme in den Boxen nahmen ihre Identitätsdisken von ihrem Rücken und schossen ihn scharf auf ihr Gegenüber. Dieser wich aus und der Diskus flog an die Wand, von wo er wie ein Flummi abprallte und wieder zurück genau in die Hand seines Besitzers. Die Menge raunte. Susan war sprachlos. Sie hätte sich nie gedacht, dass man mit dem Diskus etwas anderes anstellen könnte als Informationen zu speichern. Diese Programme da unten verwendeten ihn als Waffe! Unglaublich...  
Plötzlich rannte der eine Spieler, auf den Susan ihre Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet hatte, rüber zu seinem Gegner, reagierte blitzschnell, als dieser ihn mit seinem Diskus bewarf und sprang auf ihn. Der Gegner fiel zu Boden und das Programm hielt ihm seinen Diskus an die Kehle.  
"_Spieler 3 gewinnt_", verlautbarte die Stimme.  
"JAAAA!", jubelte Susan und die anderen genauso.  
Der Gewinner ging wieder in seine eigene Box zurück und die des Verlierers sank langsam zum Grund hinab, wo sich der Boden auftat und sie verschluckte. Die Box des Gewinners tauschte Platz, denn es hatte in der Zwischenzeit noch einen Sieg gegeben. Nun kämpften die Gewinner gegeneinander.  
Mit der Zeit wurde es immer spannender, da die Teilnehmer weniger, aber auch tendenziell besser wurden. Susan ließ hier und da ein begeistertes "WOW" hören, oder ein "Ja, mach ihn fertig!" oder "Looooos! JAAA!". Sie krallte sich die ganze Zeit an der Brüstung fest und lehnte sich weit darüber.  
Zuse hatte die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf sie. Es amüsierte ihn wie sie bei diesen Spielen aufging. Vorhin, als er sie abgeholt hatte, klang sie noch so geknickt, niedergeschlagen. Doch nun... tja. Sie jubelte lauter, als er je ein weibliches Programm jubeln hören hat.  
Als die finale Runde angekündigt wurde, kreischte sie: "GIB'S IHM, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, GIB'S IIIIIIIIHM!"  
Zuse prustete los. Susan sah ihn etwas verblüfft an, verstand dann und sah verlegen weg. "Tut mir Leid..."  
"Schon gut, Schätzchen, schon gut!", lachte er. "Es freut mich, dass es dich so mitreißt."  
Susan grinste und widmete sich wieder den Spielen.  
Diesmal dauerte es länger, aber letztendlich gewann der Spieler, der Susan am sympathischsten vorkam. Also schrie sie sich ihre Begeisterung von der Seele als er sich feiern ließ.  
Mitten in ihrem Gejubel spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
"Gehen wir langsam. Dann haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit zu reden, ja?", hörte sie Zuse's sanfte Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstern.  
"Alles klar!", keuchte sie und sie verließen ihre Lounge.

* * *

Sie war völlig entspannt. Susan und Zuse saßen am Rand des Daches eines hohen Gebäudes. Die ständige Aufregung war einer tiefen inneren Ruhe gewichen und sie lächelte leicht. Sie war glücklich. Richtig glücklich! So hätte sie es sich nie erträumen lassen. Vor einem Millizyklus hatte sie noch vor, Flynn darum zu bitten sie zu löschen, weil sie einfach nicht mehr leben wollte, aber jetzt konnte sie nicht einmal mehr an eine Desynchronisation denken. Sie hat zu neuem Lebensmut gefunden und sie war froh darüber.  
"Es ist so wunderschön hier...", hauchte Susan.  
"Mhm.." Zuse nickte zustimmend.  
Sie lachte und er schaute sie leicht stirnrunzelnd an. "Was ist?"  
"Es ist nur..." Sie seufzte. "Ich bin so glücklich."  
Zuse lächelte sanft. "Das freut mich."  
Es kam zu einem Moment der Stille, doch da beide gerade sehr ruhig und entspannt waren, machte das nichts. Es war sogar angenehm.  
Nach einer Weile sagte Susan leise: "Danke... Für alles.", und sah Zuse in die Augen.  
"Hab ich gern gemacht, ganz ehrlich."  
Er schwieg kurz fragte dann aber: "Susan? Ich bin immer noch neugierig darauf woher du Flynn kennst..."  
In jeder anderen Situation hätte Susan nun wahrscheinlich aufgehört zu lächeln, doch sie fühlte sich so gut, dass ihr alles gar nicht mehr so schlimm vorkam. Sie zögerte zwar kurz, doch dann entschloss sie, sich ihm zu öffnen.  
"Weißt du... Als ich gesagt habe, dass ich anders bin, meinte ich das ernst. Ich bin zwar ein Programm, aber eben kein gewöhnliches."  
Zuse lauschte aufmerksam. Dieses Programm wurde immer interessanter für ihn.  
"Flynn hat mich nicht geschrieben."  
Er zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, unterbrach sie jedoch nicht.  
"Ich wurde in dem Sinne eigentlich gar nicht wirklich geschrieben. Es war so: Flynn hatte eine Freundin. Ihr Name war... Susan. Susan Gifford."  
Sie sah Zuse an. Er schien richtig erstaunt zu sein.  
"Diese Susan hatte eine Krankheit, Krebs."  
"Sie wurde von einem Virus befallen?"  
"Nein, Krebs ist eher so, wie wenn bestimmte Daten deines eigenen Systems zu Viren werden und dich dann von innen zerstören."  
Er verzog das Gesicht. "Hört sich grauenvoll an. Woher weißt du das alles?"  
"Dazu komme ich gleich. Naja, als Susan davon erfuhr, fasste sie einen Beschluss. Flynn hatte ihr davor vom Raster erzählt und wie toll er war. Daher drang sie, ohne Erlaubnis, ins System ein und erschuf eine exakte Kopie von sich selbst. Flynn selbst musste dieses Programm dann nur noch hochladen..."  
Zuse war nahezu sprachlos. "Du bist... die Kopie eines Users?"  
"Ganz genau."  
"Also DAS ist beeindruckend!", lachte er. "Das muss ja unglaublich sein!"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein ist es gar nicht so super wie du denkst." Sie sah ihn ernst an. "Ich habe die Erinnerungen eines Users in meinem Diskus gespeichert. Es sind nicht meine. 50 Tage lang hat Flynn mich in eine unterirdische Etage gesperrt und ich fing an zu glauben, dass der Raster schlecht ist, nicht meine Welt. Ich dachte, er bietet mir zu wenig, verstehst du?"  
"Hm..." Zuse sah auf den Boden und überlegte kurz. "Ja, ja ich verstehe dich..."  
"Mann, ich hatte sogar ernsthaft die Absicht, mich selbst zu löschen! Nur weil ich dachte, es sei ein Fehler gewesen, eine Kopie von mir zu erschaffen!" Susan biss sich auf die Zunge. "Es sei ein Fehler von Susan gewesen, eine Kopie von ihr zu erschaffen..."  
Diesmal war die Stille unangenehm. Jetzt musste Susan, obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte es nicht zu tun, weinen.  
"Scheiße...", flüsterte sie und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.  
Wieder Stille. Nur leises Schluchzen ihrerseits war zu hören.  
"Sieh mich an.", sagte Zuse nach einer halben Ewigkeit. Sie schaute auf. "Welchen Namen hast du mir bei unserer ersten Begegnung genannt?"  
Zögerlich antwortete sie: "Susan."  
"Du warst bei diesem Gespräch so selbstbewusst. Wieso denkst du jetzt du wärst nicht Susan? War sie denn so anders als du?"  
Sie wusste die Antwort nicht. Eigentlich fühlten sich die Erinnerungen in ihrem Diskus an wie ihre, aber sie konnte den Gedanken, dass es einfach nicht ihre waren, nicht los werden. Wenn Susan, die echte Susan, noch am Leben wäre, würde sie nicht wollen, das jemand anderes ihre Erinnerungen hätte. Jedoch... war sie nicht am Leben. Sie war tot. Und die Kopie... war ein Teil ihrer selbst. Se war SIE. Der User Susan Gifford war tot, doch das Programm Susan Gifford lebte. Sie war mehr Susan, als sie es in den letzten Monaten im Krankenhaus gewesen ist. Sie hat ihren Geist geerbt, das Wissen über eine andere Welt, daher konnte es keiner leugnen. Sie war nicht aus Gleisch und Blut, aber was machte Susan nen zu dem was sie ist?  
"Taten und Erinnerungen..."

* * *

Zyklus um Zyklus verging und Susan hatte sich hier fabelhaft eingelebt. Sie hatte gelernt, dass diese Zeitspannen zwischen Flynn's Besuchen gar nicht so lange waren. Denn sobald sie die Tatsache, dass es hier kein Alterslimit gab, verinnerlicht hatte, gewöhnte sie sich daran, die Zeit schien schneller zu vergehen und sie konnte ganz entspannt an alles heran gehen.  
Jedes Mal, wenn Flynn kam brachte er ihr kleine Würfel, die sich als mp3 Musikdateien entpuppten. Sie müsste sie einfach nur auf den Computer ihrer Wohnung laden und schon wurden ihre vier Wände von den Klängen von Queen, CCR und vielen mehr erfüllt. Er erzählte ihr auch immer bis ins Detail, was draußen alles vor sich ging, damit sie auch über diese Welt immer up to date blieb.  
Sie verbrachte viel Zeit im End Of Line Club und genoss jede Sekunde davon. Bei Zuse musste sie nie ihre Drinks bezahlen, aber nicht nur er spendierte ihr etwas. Seit sie sich selbst als Teil des Rasters akzeptiert hatte, akzeptierten sie auch die anderen Programme. Was nicht zuletzt auch daran lag, dass sie sich ein neues Outfit programmiert hatte: Ein schwarzes Outfit, so wie die meisten anderen Programme es trugen, mit weiß-blauer Schaltfarbe. Direkt unter ihrem Halsauschnitt war ein kleines nach unten zeigendes Dreieck, das von da an als ihr Schaltzeichen fungierte, so wie Tron's kleine Quadrate.  
Der einzige Ort, wo sie noch mehr Zeit verbrachte als im End Of Line Club, war Tron's Trainingshalle, wo er ihr sowohl das Lightcycle fahren näher erläuterte - als sie das erste mal mit einem fahren durfte, hatte sie es zerstört, indem sie unabsichtlich in ihr eigenes Lichtband gerast war - als auch das Diskuskämpfen beibrachte. Und sie liebte beides! Aber das Kämpfen interessierte Susan sogar noch ein Stück mehr. Sie trainierte jeden Tag, mehrere Stunden. Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie erst einmal die richtige Anfangsposition inne hatte, doch da sie hier sowieso so viel Zeit hatte störte es sie kaum etwas langsamer zu Lernen. Sie ging total in dieser Sportart auf.  
Sie war nun schon öfters zu den Spielen gegangen und war jedes Mal begeistert, wie wendig diese Kämpferprogramme waren. Aber nicht nur Diskuskampf gab es in der Game Arena zu betrachten. Auch andere Spiele, von denen ihr Flynn erzählt hatte, wurden hier abgehalten, doch für sie übertraf nichts das Diskuskämpfen.  
Lightcyclerennen wurden dort aber nicht veranstaltet. Dafür gab es ein eigenes Feld und als Susan die Tribüne davon das erste Mal betrat, ist sie ganz hin und weg gewesen.  
Aber eins war bei allen Spielen gleich: Auf Platz 1 der Ranglisten stand überall Tron. Er war der Champion in jeglicher Sportart auf dem Raster und Susan verstand auch wieso.  
Bei ihrem ersten Mal als Zuschauer von den Lightcyclerennen hatte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen wollen. Tron fuhr so schnell und so flink, dass er die anderen in nur wenigen Minuten ausschalten konnte. Natürlich löschte er sie nicht. Er ließ sie lediglich von ihrem Gefährt fallen, indem er sie gegen das weiße Lichtband seines Bikes prallen ließ, so wie es damals Susan passiert war.

_"Tron! Wie machst du das, Mann! Das ist unglaublich!", hatte sie ihn nach dem Spiel begrüßt.  
Er lachte. "Viel Training. Außerdem hat man schon so einiges drauf als Wächterprogramm."  
"Ich will das auch können!"  
"Das wirst du bestimmt."_

Aber auch durch ihr hartes Training wurde ihr bewusst, dass niemand jemals so gut werden würde wie Tron, schon gar nicht sie. Sie versuchte es dennoch und wurde wirklich immer besser. Manchmal half sie Tron sogar schon bei Vorfällen, in denen er als Wächter agieren musste.

_Sie war so stolz, als sie gerade 2 hinterlistige Programme verfolgten, die sich im Laufen trennten.  
"Du übernimmst den!", befahl ihr Tron, und bevor sie noch protestieren konnte, war er schon verschwunden.  
"Na gut..."  
Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte, doch den Abstand zu dem Programm konnte sie dadurch nicht verkleinern. Sie müsste sich etwas anderes ausdenken. Ein Lightcycle würde hier nichts nutzen, die Straßen dieser Nebenstadt waren zu eng. Doch ihr Diskus würde ihr bestimmt weiterhelfen. Im Laufen nahm sie ihn sich vom Rücken und schaute sich um. Perfekt! Genau vor ihnen war rechts an der Wand einer von den vielen System Abkopplungsschalter, den sie jetzt mit Blicken fixierte. Sie schleuderte ihren vibrierenden Diskus darauf. Plötzlich tat sich vor dem rennenden Programm eine orange Lichtwand auf und er bremste sich schnell ein. Als er sich umdrehen wollte, um zu sehen, ob ihm dieses Wächterprogramm immer noch auf den Fersen war, bekam er einen Tritt ins Gesicht und er flog kreischend zu Boden. Susan stand keuchend über ihm.  
"Programm, du bist eine potenzielle Gefahr für den Raster. Du wirst zur Zentrale gebracht, zum Diskusscannen. Danach wird Systemadministrator CLU über dich entscheiden. Verstanden?", sagte Susan bedrohlich und versuchte mit Kräften ihr Keuchen vor Anstrengung zu unterdrücken.  
Tron war dann gleich darauf mit dem anderen Programm gekommen und hatte sie aufs Höchste gelobt.  
"Die geborene Wächterin!", stellte er lachend fest._


	9. New Algorithm

**_Author's Note: Hallö ^^ Hier das neue Kapitel. Ich muss dazu noch anmerken, dass ich bei dieser Fanfiction nicht nur Elemente aus _****TRON****_ und _****TRON: Legacy****_ verwendet habe, sondern auch, wie ihr sicher bemerken werdet, aus_**** TRON: Uprising****_, _****TRON: Evolution****_ und _****TRON: Betrayal ****_(wow so viele TRONs in einem Satz YAY :D)_**

**_ Dyneme: Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagte, ich wäre bei deiner Review nicht freudig in die Luft gesprungen mit einem lauten "MWAAAAHAHA!". Also daaaankeeee ^^_**

**_Und jetzt viel Spaß euch allen :D Enjoy!_**

* * *

**/New Algorithm/**

Susan war aufgeregt.

50 Zyklen waren vergangen seit sie auf dem Raster lebte. Sie wollte sich nicht einen Namen machen wie Tron, aber sie wollte es trotzdem einmal probieren: Lightcyclerennen.

Sie hatte lange darauf gewartet bis Tron ihr sein OK gegeben hatte, denn sie gab viel auf seine Meinung und wenn er sagte, sie wäre noch nicht bereit dafür, dann würde sie warten. Und das hat sie getan. Aber nachdem sie immer öfter gefragt hatte, ihn schon fast damit genervt hatte, gab er schließlich nach.  
"_Du bist verdammt gut, Susan, und ich vertraue dir..._", hatte er gesagt.  
Jetzt saß sie mit ein paar anderen Programmen in einer Art Umkleidekabine unter dem Spielraster. Sie hörten das Jubeln und vor allem das Stampfen der Menge. Susan drehte es den Magen um. Was wäre, wenn sie gleich beim Starten Probleme hätte? Was, wenn sie sich blamierte?  
Sie stand auf und ging nervös auf und ab. Die anderen Programme sahen nicht so aufgeregt aus wie sie. Die saßen einfach nur da, unterhielten sich und lachten. Sie hielten die Stäbe von den Lightcyclen in den Händen. Susan erinnerte sich daran, dass Tron ihr gezeigt hatte, dass dieser Stab nicht nur für Lightcycle verwendet werden konnte. Er ließ auch Ein-Mann-Lightjets entstehen und sogar Schirme. Ein richtiges Allround-Werkzeug eben.  
Sie sah auf ihren Stab herab. Er leuchtete weiß. Die anderen 4 Programme in diesem Raum hatten blaue und grüne Schaltfarben. Nur eines, das still in einer Ecke saß war auch weiß, aber gänzlich. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, auch Susan miteingeschlossen, hatte es einen weißen Anzug. Nur das Visier seines Fahrhelms, den es im Gegensatz zu den anderen schon trug, war schwarz. Vielleicht war es aus Argon, dachte sich Susan. Sie wusste, dass eins der Programme aus Argon hierher gekommen war und eins aus Gallium. Man sagte sich, dass die Fahrer aus Argon City richtig gut wären, wohingegen die aus Gallium kein Problem darstellen sollten. Daher wäre es ganz gut zu wissen, wer ein stärker Gegner war und wer nicht. Dieser Weiße, mit seiner Gelassenheit und Distanzierung von den anderen, kam wie ein guter Fahrer rüber.  
Plötzlich wurde die Menge still und die Programme sahen auf. Eine laute Stimme verkündete den Beginn der Spiele. Susan und die anderen stellten sich auf ihre Plätze. Sie standen alle auf einer Plattform, die nun langsam nach oben fuhr.  
"Aufgeregt?", fragte ein weibliches Programm mit kurzem silbernem Haar neben ihr.  
"Ein wenig...", antwortete Susan mit zittriger Stimme.  
"Keine Sorge," Sie sah sie an. "ich werde dich nicht löschen, nur vom Bike hauen."  
Sie grinste und Susan schaute einfach wütend geradeaus.  
Ober ihnen wurde es heller und schon sah sie um sich herum die vollen Tribünen. Susan's Herz rutschte in die Hose. Sie schluckte. Vom Zuschauerraum hatte es nie nach so vielen jubelnden Programmen ausgesehen.  
Sie sah wieder auf ihren leuchtenden Stab. Das Lightcycle hatte sie selbst designed. Es sah ein wenig anders aus als die anderen, mit ein paar Zacken auf der Rückenseite die aussahen wie der Kamm eines Drachen, und mit dem kleinen Dreieck, ihr Schaltzeichen, auf den Rädern.  
"_Initiiert Spieler für Lightcycle Rennen_", riss diese nette Frauenstimme Susan aus ihren Gedanken.  
Über ihnen leuchtete groß eine sich drehende Zahl auf.  
"_5_"  
Sie stellten sich alle in Rennstellung.  
"_4_"  
Sie umklammerten mit einer Hand ihren Stab fest.  
"_3_"  
Sie machten sich mental bereit.  
"_2_"  
Susan war ganz links in der Reihe und schaute nun kurz zu den anderen Programmen. Das Programm in weiß schaute nun auch in ihre Richtung. Sie erschrak und schaute wieder nach vorne.  
"_1_"  
'Du bist verdammt gut, Susan, und ich vertraue dir...'  
*_PIIIIEP_*  
Ihr Herz pochte laut in ihrer Brust und sie atmete schwer. Sie sprang im Rennen hoch, zog den Stab auseinander, fühlte wie die beiden Teile auf jeder Seite in der Luft einrasteten und fuhr rasend schnell los.  
Susan sah hinter sich. Die Programme verteilten sich auf dem Spielraster. Sie beobachtete kurz jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Sie erkannte sofort diese großkotzige Frau auf ihrem Lightcycle. Ja, die würde sie sich zuerst vorknöpfen.  
Sie steuerte langsam auf sie zu und aktivierte das weiße Lichtband hinter sich.  
Sie fuhr nun hinter ihr, ganz dicht an ihrem grünen Lichtband. Sie bemerkte sie nicht. Ausgezeichnet! Nun konnte sie Gas geben, sie dann in einer schnellen Kurve schneiden und sie würde ihr direkt in das Lichtband fahren. Susan grinste. Sie drückte aufs Gas und schon raste sie in irrer Geschwindigkeit nach vorne.  
Doch augenblicklich bremste sie, zog die Luft scharf ein und drehte sich blitzschnell nach links.  
"AAAARG!", kreischte die nervige Frau, als sie in das Band von dem weißen Programm, das sie ganz plötzlich von der rechten Seite geschnitten hatte, krachte.  
"_Spieler 2 Niederlage_"  
Susan streifte das weiße Lichtband ihres Gegners und Funken sprühten. Sie fuhr nach links, um sich vor diesem Programm in Sicherheit zu begeben, da er sie ganz bestimmt gesehen hatte.  
Sie blickte hinter sich. Das weiße Programm verfolgte sie nicht, sondern fuhr stur geradeaus.  
"Verdammt!", keuchte sie. Dieses Programm hatte ihr den Sieg über diese Kuh genommen! Dafür würde es büßen. Aber es war richtig gut. Keiner von beiden, weder die nervige grüne, noch Susan, hatten es kommen sehen.  
Egal, sie musste sich jetzt konzentrieren.  
Vor sich entdeckte sie eine Rampe, die in einer Drehung nach unten in eine tiefer gelegenen Ebene führte. Sie erreichte sie und fuhr nach unten. Dort sah sie aber schon ein anderes Programm an sich vorbei flitzen.  
'Den schnappe ich mir jetzt aber...'  
Sie wurde schneller und fuhr auf eine kleine Überbrückung zu, unter die das Programm offensichtlich durchfahren wollte. Es hatte Susan schon gesehen und sie konnte sich denken, was es versuchen wollte: Es zügelte sein Tempo, damit Susan schneller über der Brücke sein würde als er durch den Tunnel darunter, damit er sie dann ganz plötzlich von unten überraschen konnte. Susan grinste. Vorerst würde sie ihn in dem Glauben lassen, sein Plan würde aufgehen. Also fuhr sie rasch auf die Überbrückung zu. Als sie sie erreichte, war der Typ noch ein wenig weg von der Unterführung darunter und das machte sich Susan nun zu eigen. Anstatt ganz über die Brücke zu fahren wich sie nach rechts aus, landete mit einem Rumsen auf dem Boden und versperrte mit ihrem Lichtband nun den Ausgang des Tunnels, in den ihr Gegner gerade reingefahren ist. Er schrie und raste direkt in ihr Lichtband.  
"_Spieler 5 Niederlage_"  
Die Menge jubelte. Susan lachte.  
"Ja!"  
Da war auch schon der Nächste. Über ihr fuhr ein Programm mit blauer Schaltfarbe. Susan sah sich schnell um. Vor ihr war eine Rampe zum wechseln der Ebene. Ihr Kopf arbeitete sofort einen Angriffsplan aus und sie grinste. Sie fuhr auf die Rampe zu, genau wie das andere Programm, und gab Vollgas. Sie flog in die Luft, über das andere Programm drüber, machte kehrt und sah gerade noch wie das Programm kreischend in ihr Lichtband krachte.  
"_Spieler 3 Niederlage_"  
Susan lächelte und hob triumphierend die Hand. Die Zuschauer jubelten.  
Sie sah sich um. Kein Programm befand sich in unmittelbarer Nähe, doch weiter vorne sah sie die beiden anderen Überbleibenden. Der Weiße war eine Ebene über seinem Gegner. Beide fuhren schnell auf eine Spirale, mit der man die Ebene wechseln konnte, zu. Als sie sie erreichten und die großen Pfeile darauf überquerten, machte es abwechselnd "BLUM" in einem immer höher werdenden Ton. Sie drehten sich irre schnell und in der Mitte traten sie sich dann endlich gegenüber. Susan wusste, was der Gedanke von beiden dabei war: Sie würden beide aufeinander zurasen und dann im letzten Moment ausweichen, dass der jeweils andere in das Lichtband fuhr. Susan hätte Glück wenn es beide erwischte. Dann hätte sie gewonnen.  
Aus der Ferne beobachtete sie das Spektakel. Der Untere fuhr mit einem Kampfgeschrei auf den Weißen zu, doch der wich nicht aus. Susan holte tief Luft. Der Blaue wich auf einmal aus Angst aus, doch der Weiße machte eine scharfe Drehung nach hinten und der Gegner hatte keine Ausweichmöglichkeit mehr. Mit einem letzten Schrei prallte er direkt in das weiße Lichtband und flog in hohem Bogen darüber.  
"_Spieler 4 Niederlage_"  
'Willst du mich verarschen?', war ihr einziger Gedanke.  
Susan fuhr mit offenem Mund geradeaus weiter. Wie hatte dieses Programm nur so eine enge Kurve hingekriegt? Hätte sie sowas gemacht, wäre sie bestimmt in ihr eigenes Lichtband reingefahren, aber dieser Typ hatte die Biegung mit so einer Eleganz vollbracht, dass er von der Spirale nun wieder in der oberen Ebene war. Unglaublich!  
Jetzt waren nur mehr Susan und dieser weiße Typ übrig. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, doch sie schluckte ihre Angst runter. Sie musste sich einen guten Plan überlegen, um ihn zu schlagen.  
In der Ferne sah sie ihn eine große Drehung vollziehen und schon war er hinter ihr, zwar noch weiter weg, aber er kam immer näher. Susan dachte schnell nach. Da entdeckte sie eine Öffnung zur unteren Ebene vor sich. Sie gab Gas und raste darauf zu. Hinter ihr hörte sie ihren Gegner schon immer näher kommen. Sie erreichte die Öffnung, hielt die Luft an und sprang mit ihrem Bike runter in die tiefere Ebene. Sie schaute schnell hinter sich und sah, wie sich die Ebenenöffnung direkt vor dem Weißen schloss und er schnell ausweichen musste.  
Nun fuhr er links ober ihr. Susan schaute zu ihm hoch und erkannte, dass auch er sie beobachtete. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und sie tat es ihm gleich. Weiter vorne erkannte sie eine Rampe nach oben.  
"Na gut, Susan, deine Pause ist vorbei...", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst und fuhr hoch. Oben blickte sie sich blitzschnell um und sah ... nichts. Ihr Gegner war nicht in der Nähe. Wo war er? Da entdeckte sie ihn. Er war ganz weit weg, fuhr jetzt aber direkt auf sie zu.  
Susan nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. 'Wie du willst, lass uns spielen...' Sie raste nun ebenfalls auf ihn zu.  
Um sich herum hörte sie die Menge immer lauter werden und ihr Herz wurde auch immer lauter. Sie kamen sich näher und näher. Sie fuhr so schnell sie konnte, holte alles aus dem Bike raus, was es herzugeben hatte.  
Er war nur noch ein paar Meter weit von ihr entfernt. Susan's Herz blieb stehen. Plötzlich tat er etwas, mit dem sie nie gerechnet hätte: Er stand auf und sprang hoch, sein Lightcycle verwandelte sich wieder in den Stab.  
'Was?!' Susan wich augenblicklich den noch übergebliebenen Lichtstreifen aus... und fuhr direkt in das neue weiße Band.  
Sie flog hoch und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz.  
"_Spieler 6 Sieg_"  
Das Jubeln wurde immens. Susan öffnete ihre Augen und richtete sich langsam auf. Weiter vor ihr sah sie den Weißen eine elegante Runde drehen, damit auch jeder einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen konnte. Sie schaute zu dem Punkt wo sie gegen sein Lichtband gefahren ist. Wie sie es an der Form des langsam verblassenden Streifens sehen konnte, hatte er sofort, nachdem er hochgesprungen war sein Lightcycle hinter ihr wieder aufgebaut, hatte eine enge Kurve gemacht und sie damit eingeschlossen.  
Dieser Typ hatte es echt verdient zu gewinnen. Er war unglaublich, er war...  
Susan erblickte viele kleine Würfelchen an der Stelle ihres Aufpralls. Er war ein Mistkerl! Es hatte ewig gedauert, bis sie ihr Lightcycle komplett designed hatte und er hat es zerstört. Ihr schönes Lightcycle!  
Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange. Da hörte sie das Geräusch eines näherkommenden Lightcycles. Sie sah auf und erblickte den Weißen, der nun vor ihr bremste und stehen blieb. Er streckte ihr seine Hand hin. Glaubte er etwa, sie würde sich nun von ihm rausführen lassen, wo er doch gerade ihre ganze Arbeit, ihren ganzen Stolz zu nichte gemacht hatte? Sie schlug seine Hand zornig weg, stand auf und ging auf den Ausgang zu.

* * *

"Du warst klasse, Sue!", rief Flynn als er ihr entgegenkam.  
"Hör auf damit, Kevin...", zischte sie.  
Sie stapfte gerade durch den Flur zum Ausgang des Spielrasters. Sie war immer noch unglaublich wütend und traurig. Selbst wenn ihr Freund extra gekommen war, um ihr erstes Rennen zu sehen. Nun hastete er neben ihr her.  
"Hey, du bist Zweite! Das ist unglaublich, wenn man bedenkt, dass du noch nie ein Rennen gefahren bist!"  
"Mein Lightcycle ist trotzdem für'n Arsch!", fauchte sie ihn an.  
Er schaute sie erschrocken an.  
Susan atmete tief durch. "Tut mir Leid. Ich hab mich nur so reingehängt in dieses Bike..." Sie sah auf den Boden und fragte dann immer noch etwas wütend: "Wer war dieser Mistkerl? Ich will Namen!"  
Flynn machte den Mund auf, um zu antworten, doch CLU's laute Stimme unterbrach ihn.  
"Flynn!"  
Sie drehten sich um. "CLU! Was ist denn los?"  
CLU hastete zu ihnen. "Flynn, da ist etwas was du dir unbedingt ansehen musst."  
"Was denn?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber da tut sich irgendetwas großes in der See der Simulation..."  
Susan und Flynn sahen sich irritiert an und eilten los.

* * *

"Siehst du das, was ich sehe?"  
Susan und CLU standen außerhalb des Wassers, aus das gerade langsam ein weibliches Programm stieg. Flynn stand auch darin und half dem Mädchen.  
"Ja... Was ist das?", fragte Susan leise.  
CLU schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich...ich habe keine Ahnung! Normalerweise kommen hier Programme aus dem Wasser, wenn Flynn sie von außen aktiviert. Aber er ist hier... Und Flynn sieht selbst so überrascht aus..."  
Beide sahen zu, wie Flynn ihr die Hand gab, sie gemeinsam aus dem Wasser stiegen und zu den beiden rüberkamen.  
CLU holte tief Luft und setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Sei gegrüßt, Pro..."  
"Sie ist kein Programm. Jedenfalls kein normales.", sagte Flynn schnell.  
Susan sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
Mit leiser schüchterner Stimme meldete sich nun auch das Mädchen zu Wort: "Ich heiße Ophelia..."  
Flynn lachte. "Den Namen hat sie sich selbst gegeben! Niemand hat sie geschrieben. sie ist von allein entstanden. Sie ist ein isomorpher Algorithmus... Eine neue Lebensform..."  
Susan wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie starrte Flynn an, dann das Mädchen, das ängstlich auf den Boden schaute. Dann, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, fing sie an zu lächeln und hob das Kinn des Mädchens an. Die schaute mit großen Augen hoch.  
"Willkommen auf dem Raster...", flüsterte Susan.

* * *

An der Bar nippte Susan nachdenklich an ihrem grün leuchtenden Drink. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Nachdem sie Ophelia in die Zentrale gebracht hatten, damit sie sich dort erst einmal ausruhen konnte, hatten sie Tron vom herholen lassen und ihm alles erklärt. Er war natürlich genauso fassungslos gewesen wie sie alle. Flynn hatte dieses Programm nicht geschrieben. Sie war von allein entstanden, hatte sogar ihren eigenen Namen gewählt.  
Susan war immer noch ganz verwirrt. Sie war in den End Of Line Club gekommen um abzuschalten. In der Zentrale hatten sie und Flynn sich nämlich Ophelia's Quellcode angesehen, der die beiden völlig sprachlos gemacht hatte. Er war unglaublich komplex! Und dann auch noch die anderen...  
Davon brauchte sie jetzt eine Pause.  
Doch sie konnte sich nicht wirklich beruhigen. Was war hier nur los? Erschuf der Raster neuerdings einfach so seine eigenen Programme?  
"Na, da ist wohl jemand schlecht drauf, hm?"  
"Hallo Zuse.", murmelte Susan ohne hochzusehen.  
Er setzte sich neben sie. "Wieso tanzt du denn nicht, meine Liebe? Bist du irgendwie gekränkt?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie war nicht schlecht drauf, nur unglaublich verwirrt.  
"Hat es etwas mit dem Rennen heute zu tun?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Susan knurrte, lächelte aber leicht. "Du hast es gesehen?"  
"Nein, leider nicht. Die Vorbereitungen für die Aftershow-Party waren die Hölle." Er seufzte. "Aber die Leute reden so viel darüber. Zweite zu sein ist nicht schlimm, es ist sogar sehr gut! Ich glaube, es gab noch niemanden außer Tron, der auf Anhieb so gut war wie du!"  
Susan lachte. "Schon gut, Zuse. Ich bin deswegen nicht verärgert oder so. Ich bin nur..." Sie stockte. "Egal, lass uns über etwas anderes reden."  
Zuse lachte. "Aber natürlich! Ich wollte dich sowieso etwas fragen." Er kam etwas näher. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht, dass jedes Programm hier einfach mithorchen konnte. "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass irgendetwas passiert ist. Etwas, das dich und CLU offenbar in Aufruhr gebracht hat." Sein Blick war intensiv und ernst. "Die Raster Bugs sind doch nicht noch übler geworden, oder?"  
Susan lächelte beruhigend. "Nein, es ist alles in bester Ordnung."  
Er sah sie durch zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Dann würde es mich aber interessieren, warum Flynn Tron aus dem Sektor, den er diesen Zyklus bewachen sollte, hierher gelockt hat."  
Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Konnte sie es ihm sagen? Zuse war zwar ein guter Freund, aber sie wusste auch, dass er eine Tratschtante war und gerne Dinge verbreitete. Sie konnte ihm nicht ganz vertrauen. Andererseits hatte Flynn ihr nicht gesagt, sie solle die Sache für sich behalten. Außerdem, so etwas blieb sowieso nicht lange geheim.  
"Also gut", flüsterte sie und sah sich um. Irgendwie war ihr trotzdem nicht wohl dabei einfach so in einem Club darüber zu reden, vor all den Programmen. "Können wir irgendwohin gehen, wo wir ungestört reden können?"  
Zuse zog überrascht die Brauen hoch. "Ja, natürlich... Ist es wirklich so geheim?"  
"Naja, ich weiß nicht... Es ist nicht ganz geheim, aber... Mir wäre es unangenehm über so etwas von solcher Bedeutung vor all den Leuten zu sprechen."  
"Von solcher Bedeutung...", wiederholte er flüsternd und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er liebte bedeutende und geheime Neuigkeiten. "Folge mir."  
Sie schlängelten sich durch die tanzende Menge - wie Susan auffiel tat sich Zuse mit seinen geschmeidigen Bewegungen eindeutig leichter damit als sie - und erreichten eine Tür neben dem Eingang. Zuse gab auf einem blinkenden Tastenfeld irgendeine Kombination ein und die Tür öffnete sich.  
Er trat einen Schritt zurückfand bebeugte sich leicht. "Bitte nach dir.", sagte er höflich.  
"Dankeschön...", lachte Susan und ging hinein.  
Ein dunkler Flur mit nur einem dicken Streifen blauen Lichts auf den Stufen führte nach unten.  
Susan zögerte, aber Zuse schubste sie ganz sachte nach vorne. "Na los, meine Teure, ich bin sowieso schon so aufgeregt..."  
Sie lachte und ging hinunter, dann nach links, wo sie wieder an eine Tür gerat. Zuse tippte sie nur leicht an und sie begann zu leuchten. Er hielt Susan die Tür auf und deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung und einem Lächeln, dass sie wieder zuerst gehen sollte.  
Sie betrat den Raum und sagte "Wow." vor Staunen.  
Es war sehr hell hier. Sowohl Boden als auch Wände und Decke des großen Raumes leuchteten leicht weiß. Links standen mehrere Regale gefüllt mit Büchern, manche weiter vorne, manche direkt an der Wand, sodass es wie eine kleine Hausbibliothek aussah. Rechts war eine Kommode, ein großer Spiegel und eine Couch. Weiter vorne erkannte sie noch einen Durchgang zu einem anderen Raum, in dem ein riesiges Bett stand.  
"Also..." Zuse legte Susan eine Hand auf den Rücken und führte sie zur Couch.  
Als sie sich setzte, fragte sie: "Du hast deine Wohnung unter dem Club?"  
Er nickte und setzte sich auch rasch hin.  
"Was sind das für Bücher?"  
"Ach, alles verschiedene Dateien, die Flynn einmal hochgeladen hat, Geschichten aus der Userwelt und anderes Zeugs..." Er redete so schnell, dass sie kaum mitkam. Nun sah er sie grinsend an. "Jetzt halte mich nicht mehr so lange hin! Ich bin ja schon ganz kribbelig!"  
Susan lachte kurz, wurde aber wieder ernst. "Okay... Naja, Flynn, CLU und ich sind nach dem Rennen rausgefahren zur See der Simulation. Und dort haben wir ein Programm entdeckt, dass gerade aus dem Wasser kam."  
"Dann kann es Flynn offensichtlich nicht selbst aktiviert haben, immerhin war er die ganze Zeit hier."  
"Flynn hat dieses Programm nicht einmal geschrieben..."  
"Was?", sagte er ungläubig. "Wer dann?"  
"Genau DAS ist der Punkt! Niemand! Ophelia, so heißt das Programm, also eigentlich hat sie sich selbst den Namen gegeben, ist ein isomorpher Algorithmus, bio-digitale DNA..."  
Zuse war sprachlos. "Bio... Bio-digital?"  
"Ganz genau. Sie sind von allein entstanden und..."  
"Moment mal! Sie SIND?"  
Susan lachte. "Ja. Nachdem wir Ophelia in die Zentrale gebracht hatten, entdeckten wir Lichter in den Outlands. Als wir dort ankamen waren da... ich weiß nicht... hundert solcher Programme! Und sie waren alle so, sie waren alle ISOs."  
"ISOs..." Er stand auf und ging auf und ab. "ISOs! Und sie sind ganz von allein entstanden?"  
"Ja."  
"Heiliger User, der Quellcode muss ja unvorstellbar komplex sein!"  
"Ist er, ich hab ihn gesehen, und, o Mann, der ist Wahnsinn..."  
Zuse ging kurz in das andere Zimmer, das Susan vorhin entdeckt hatte und kam dann mit einer Flasche blau fluoreszierender Flüssigkeit und zwei Gläsern wieder zurück. Er schenkte ihnen beiden ein und setzte sich dann, völlig aufgelöst, neben Susan.  
"ISOs...", wiederholte er gedankenversunken. "Das ist unfassbar! Das ist... das ist..."  
Susan lächelte und schaute auf den Boden. "Ein Wunder..."


	10. The Purge (pt 1)

**_Author's Note: Heya ^^ wieder neues Kapitel :D dazu möchte ich anmerken, dass es eigentlich ziemlich lang ist und ich es deshalb aufgeteilt habe in 2 oder 3 Teile, da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Hoff es stört euch nicht wenn jz mal viele Erklärungen bzw Flashbacks folgen, da, wie man schon am ersten Satz erkennt, viel Zeit vergangen ist :)_**

**_ Dyneme: Hab den letzten Satz deiner Review ausgedruckt und auf meinen Tisch geklebt als Motivation ^^ Also nochmals DAAANKE :D und ja du wirst bestimmt mitkommen, auch wenn du nur _****Legacy****_ gesehen hast :) hab sowieso versucht das ganze auch nicht-TRON Fans verständlich zu machen (obwohl... Nicht-TRON Fans... Mag ich nicht *kinderschmollen*) aber wenn du Lust hast, empfehl ich dir doch mal ein paar Folgen der Serie _****TRON: Uprising****_ anzuschauen, da wird nämlich mal der Raster aus der Sicht der Programme geschildert und nicht aus der Sicht der User :) Solltest du (oder auch andere) dich mal nicht ganz auskennen, einfach fragen ^^ Und nochmals VIIIELEN DANK :DDD_**

**_So und jetzt heißt's für alle zurücklehnen und genießen :P_**

* * *

**/The Purge (pt 1)/**

300 Zyklen war sie nun schon hier.  
Vor 250 hatten sie, CLU und Flynn die ISOs gefunden.  
Sie waren wirklich anders als die anderen Programme. Sie hatten einen freien Willen und waren ohne Bestimmung. Ähnlich wie Susan. Sie identifizierte sich mit ihnen, was vielleicht auch einer der Gründe war, dass sie sich so gut mit ihnen verstand.  
Die meisten anderen taten das nicht. Es gab viele, die die ISOs verabscheuten, sie fürchteten. Sie waren der Meinung sie seinen zu unberechenbar, dass man ihnen nicht trauen konnte. Es gab sogar Aufstände aus Hass, welche immer häufiger und brutaler auftraten. Zuerst hatten sie wie alle anderen in den Cities gelebt, aber als sich bald rauskristallisierte, dass sie dort nicht erwünscht waren, hatte Flynn ihnen eigene Fraktionen, ISO Türme, gebaut, in denen sie nun lebten und gediehen.  
Es gab aber natürlich auch Programme, oder Basics, wie normale Programme seit der Entdeckung der ISOs hießen, die prächtig mit den neuen Bewohnern des Rasters auskamen. Einer von denen war Zuse und daher war der End Of Line auch einer der sehr wenigen ISO-freundlichen Clubs auf dem Raster. Denn er ließ jeden rausschmeißen, der etwas gegen sie hatte. Besonders Wächter und Sichertheitsprogramme waren anfällig auf den ISO-Hass, deshalb war es nur wenigen von ihnen gestattet, den Club zu betreten. Es war anfangs sogar zu Prügeleien gekommen, dem Zuse sofort Einhalt geboten hatte.  
Oder Susan. Denn sie war mittlerweile zu einem durchaus erfolgreichen Wächterprogramm aufgestiegen. Doch sie wollte nicht so genannt werden, da sie das nicht wirklich als Beruf oder Zweck, wofür sie hier war, sah, sondern eher als Hobby, so wie vieles andere. Sie spielte oft in den Arenen, hatte es geschafft in die Top 5 Liste im Diskuskampf zu kommen. Diesen weißen Fahrer, von dem sie nie den Namen erfahren hatte, da er sich immer wieder mit einem anderen falschen Namen bei den Spielen registrieren ließ, hatte sie bis jetzt nur äußerst selten mehr gesehen, vielleicht 2, 3 Male in den letzten 100 Zyklen, wobei sie da aber nie gegen ihn fuhr. Sie hatte nämlich bemerkt, dass Lightcyclerennen ihr nicht so viel Freude bereiteten wie Diskuskämpfe, doch natürlich hatte sie aus ihren Fehlern gelernt und trainierte auch das oft.  
Sie hatte sich ein neues Bike designed, mit dem sie nun durch die leuchtenden Straßen der mittlerweile riesigen Stadt TRON City kurvte. Sie war auf dem Weg zu einer Versammlung mit Vertretern der ISOs und der Basics.  
Sie und Tron würden dabei als neutrale Organe agieren und für die Sicherheit aller sorgen, während die Versammlung stattfand. CLU war als Systemadministrator natürlich auch neutral, hörte sich alle Verbesserungsvorschläge von beiden Seiten an und entschied dann was zu tun sei. Oft kam es jedoch vor, dass sie eine Sitzung vertagen mussten, da die Vertreter Susan's Meinung nach alles immer viel zu ernst nahmen und zu hohe Erwartungen in CLU setzten, sodass er sich dann nicht entscheiden konnte. Doch er entschied meistens zugunsten der Basics. Susan nahm es ihm jedoch nie krumm, denn sie wusste was für eine Verantwortung auf ihm lastete seit Flynn's Besuche rar geworden sind.  
Dies war aber auch nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Anfangs war er ja auch oft, jeden Tag, in realer Zeit gemessen, gekommen. Er war richtig vernarrt in seine ISOs gewesen, sein Lebenswerk, sein Geschenk an die Menschheit. Doch dann hatte sich alles verändert. Jordan, Flynn's Frau und Mutter von Sam, war bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Verständlicherweise konnte er den Raster nun nicht mehr so oft besuchen, zumal er schon genug um die Ohren hatte mit ENCOM und als alleinerziehender Vater. Susan hatte sehr lange getrauert, doch ihre Freunde CLU, Zuse und besonders Tron hatten sie getröstet auf liebevollste Weise.  
Tron war inzwischen zu einem ihrer besten Freunde geworden. An Alan dachte sie in seiner Gegenwart gar nicht mehr. Nur einmal, das erste Mal, als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatten er sie kurz an Alan erinnert.

_Sie tanzte gerade mit ein paar Programmen, die sie kannte, als sie Zuse mit einem ISO an der Bar entdeckte.  
Sie hatte schon lange nichts mehr mit ihm unternommen, hatte keine Zeit für ihn, doch er beschäftigte sich sowieso lieber mit den ISOs. Sie faszinierten ihn und die ISOs waren ihm dafür dankbar, dass sie auch in der City einen Ort zum entspannen hatten und wo sie Kontakte mit ISO-freundlichen Basics knüpfen konnten.  
Susan kannte diesen ISO. Sie hatte sie kennengelernt, als sie sie fast überfahren hatte, das der ISO unaufmerksam beim Überqueren der Straße gewesen ist. Durch diesen Vorfall hatte sie sich mit diesem ISO angefreundet und sie bald in den End Of Line Club mitgenommen, wo sie ihr Zuse vorgestellt hatte, mit dem sie sich auf Anhieb unglaublich gut verstanden hatte.  
Mit diesem ISO - ihr Name war Quorra - sah Susan ihn nun an der Bar stehen und bemerkte an seinen Blicken und seiner Gestik, dass er mit ihr flirtete, und es schien Quorra zu gefallen. Während Susan tanzte schaute sie immer wieder mal neugierig rüber und sah, dass sich die beiden immer näher kamen. Susan grinste, als Zuse Quorra eine Hand auf die Hüfte legte, an seinem Glas nippend. Dann geschah etwas womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte: Quorra rutschte schnell von dem Barhocker, ergriff Zuses Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Sie schlängelten durch die Menge, vorbei an Susan und gingen auf die Tür neben dem Eingang zu, wovon Susan wusste, dass sie zu Zuses Apartment führte. Er öffnete sie ihr und ließ sie ganz Gentleman voraus gehen. Bevor auch er eintrat rief Susan seinen Namen. Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. Susan grinste und hob ihren Daumen. Zuse grinste zurück, bedeutete ihr mit einer kleinen Verbeugung ein 'Dankeschön' und verschwand dann hinter der Tür._

_Am nächsten Tag beim Training mit Tron schaffte es das Hologramm eines Diskuskämpfers ihren Arm im Kampf zu streifen.  
"Scheiße!"  
Schon stoppte die Simulation und verblasste.  
"Du musst mehr auf deine Deckung achten.", sagte Tron und kam auf sie zu. "Wenn dich jemand versucht von oben zu schlagen, wäre es unklug..."  
"...gleichzeitig von unten zu schlagen, ich weiß." Sie seufzte. "Tut mir Leid."  
Tron lachte. "Bei mir musst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen! Es ist immerhin DEIN Training."  
"Ja...", brummte Susan. "Ich war nur... abgelenkt. Hab an was ganz anderes als den Kampf gedacht. Passiert dir das auch manchmal?"  
Tron dachte nach. "Nein, ich glaube nicht."  
Sie rollte mit den Augen.  
"Susan, bei mir ist das so, dass ich mich immer auf das konzentriere, was ich gerade tue. Deshalb bin ich auch ein guter Wächter. Aber ich schätze das liegt nur daran, dass ich so geschrieben wurde. Ich habe wohl einen Vorteil..."  
"Hm..." Susan setzte sich hin und trank aus einer Flasche mit blauer Flüssigkeit darin. Tron setzte sich dazu und sah sie an. Als sie es bemerkte, schaute sie fragend mit dicken Backen und schluckte runter. "Was ist?"  
"Was hat dich abgelenkt?"  
Sie dachte nach. Er war zwar ein wirklich guter Freund, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie so etwas mit ihm bereden konnte. Würde er es verstehen, oder machte sie sich nur selber verrückt?  
"Ich...", fing sie an, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. "Ich will weitertrainieren!"  
Sie stand auf, stellte die Flasche hin und nahm wieder ihren Diskus vom Rücken. Tron jedoch stellte die Simulation nicht wieder an.  
"Was ist mit dir los?", fragte er sanft.  
Sie biss sich in die Unterlippe. "Na gut...", seufzte sie und drehte sich um. "Mir schwirrt seit gestern eine Frage im Kopf herum, verbunden mit... ähm... physischen... Regungen..."  
Er sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Naja, ich frage mich... Weißt du, es überrascht mich, dass ich erst jetzt auf dieses Thema komme. Ich war wohl die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, den Raster zu erkunden und dir zu helfen, CLU zu helfen und noch so viel mehr... Also ich frage mich... Haben Programme auch... äh... bestimmte Bedürfnisse?"  
"Ich verstehe nich ganz was du..." Tron sah kurz weg. "Oh...OH!" Er lachte verlegen. "Naja... Ich... Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Hab einen Freund dabei beobachtet."  
Er schaute sie entsetzt an. "WAS?"  
Sie prustete los. "NEIN, DAS MEINE ICH NICHT!" Sie lachten beide laut. "Ich meine, ich habe ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er sich mit einer Frau zurückgezogen hat."  
"Alles klar...", brachte Tron während des Lachens hervor. Dann beruhigten sich die beiden und er antwortete auf ihre Frage. "Weißt du, ja, also normalerweise entwickeln Programme auch so ihre Bedürfnisse..."  
Susan dachte kurz nach. Das Thema machte sie neugierig, besonders in Bezug auf Tron. "Und du? Bist du die Ausnahme von der Regel?", fragte sie neckisch grinsend.  
"Nein, nein, nein, jetzt bist du dran mit Fragen beantworten! Ich würde gerne wissen, was du da mit deinen physischen Regungen gemeint hast."  
Er grinste auch.  
"Hm..." Sie biss sich lachend in die Unterlippe. "Tja... Sagen wir so: meinem Körper wird es erst jetzt bewusst, wie lange es her ist, dass ich meinen Bedürfnissen nachgegangen bin." Sie leckte sich grinsend über die Zähne.  
Tron lachte.  
"So, und jetzt zu meiner Frage.", sagte Susan leise und ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Entwickelst du auch so deine Bedürfnisse?" Sie sah ihn von unten an und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Er schmunzelte nur noch ganz leicht. "Kommt ganz auf die Situation an..."  
Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm, mit sehr wenig Abstand, schaute ihm in die Augen und grinste. Da erinnerte sie sich an das erste Mal, als sie Alan getroffen hatte. Er hatte gut ausgesehen. Und Tron tat es auch. Mit seinem trainierten Körper vielleicht noch besser. Und er hatte keine Freundin...  
"Was für Situationen meinst du, Tron?"  
"Situationen wie diese vielleicht, kommt drauf an, wie sie sich entwickelt." Er grinste herausfordernd.  
"Hm..." Susan musterte ihn. "Das wiederum kommt drauf an, ob du dich wirklich immer 100%ig auf das konzentrierst, was du gerade tust. Weil wenn das wirklich so ist..." Sie kam ganz nah an ihn heran. "...dann musst du ja in allen Aspekten der Beste sein...", hauchte sie.  
Tron grinste und sah ihr in die Augen. Spielte sie nur mit ihm, oder wollte sie das wirklich? Hatte er überhaupt das Recht, so etwas mit ihr zu machen, vor allem, weil sie ja Flynn's beste Freundin ist? Und wohin würde das führen? So viele Fragen gingen ihn durch den Kopf. Aber als er ihr nun so in die blau-grünen Augen sah, vergaß er alle davon.  
Er nahm ihre Hüften fest in seine Hände, zog sie so nah wie möglich an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich._

Susan und Tron hatten noch mehrere solche 'Trainingstunden' gehabt, doch sie sprachen mit niemanden darüber. Sie wollten keine große Sache draus machen, nur Spaß miteinander haben. Denn trotz allem war Tron für Susan immer noch nur ein Freund. Ein verdammt guter Freund.  
Sie wollte gerade auf eine größere Straße einbiegen, die zu der ISO Fraktion führte, wo die Versammlung stattfand, als ihr etwas ins Auge fiel.  
Weiter weg standen 3 Basics um einen ISO herum, den Susan kannte. Sie traten auf ihn ein.  
"Wenn ihr so besonders seid, warum ist es dann so leicht euch fertigzumachen?", piesackte ihn einer der Basics, während er zutrat. Die anderen lachten.  
Plötzlich wurde dem Basic ins Gesicht geschlagen. Die zwei anderen nahmen ihre Disken vom Rücken und wollten sich ihrem Gegner stellen, doch da wurden sie auch mit Schlägen begrüßt. Der eine wurde gleich entwaffnet, der andere versuchte mit seinem Diskus von oben zuzuschlagen. Sein Handgelenk wurde fest gepackt, verdreht und er bekam einen festen Tritt in den Bauch und fiel zu Boden. Die drei rappelten sich schnell auf und liefen weg.  
"Danke, Susan...", keuchte der ISO am Boden.  
"Schon gut", sagte sie und half ihm auf. "Die Angriffe werden immer schlimmer... Ich verstehe das alles nicht."  
"Ich auch nicht. Was haben die alle nur gegen uns?"  
"Sie fürchten euch..."  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Sie denken ihr seid so unberechenbar, dass ihr sogar... keine Ahnung... Programme ohne jeden Grund meucheln würdet oder so. Völliger Stuss..."  
Der ISO seufzte. "Ich hoffe bei dieser Ratsversammlung heute wird irgendetwas ausgearbeitet, womit die Kluft zwischen ISOs und Basics verkleinert wird."  
"Das hoffe ich auch, Sikon." Sie musterte ihn noch einmal und rückte seine Kleidung so zurecht, dass man das leuchtende ISO Zeichen auf seinem Hals nur schwer erkennen konnte. "Sikon, vielleicht solltest du das, wenn du in der City bist, nicht zu offen tragen, zumindest so lange, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben, ja?"  
Er lächelte. "Du hast Recht, Susan. Danke nochmal. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht Systemadministrator bist!"  
"Verarschst du mich? Ich würde das auf keinen Fall wollen will, mein Lieber!", lachte sie.  
"Du wärst aber bei weitem besser als CLU..."  
"Hey!" Sie sah ihm streng an. "CLU ist mein Freund und er ist ein fabelhafter Systemadministrator, ok?" Sie beruhigte sich schnell. "Er wirkt nur manchmal so angespannt, weil Flynn nicht da ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er bald was gegen das Problem von Basics und ISOs unternehmen wird. Jetzt muss ich aber los. Brauchst du noch irgendetwas? Soll ich dich zu deiner Fraktion bringen?"  
"Nein, schon in Ordnung."  
Sie nickte lächelnd und ging dann wieder zu ihrem Lightcycle.

* * *

"Es war schön, dich wieder zu sehen.", sagte Ophelia lächelnd.  
Seit ihrer Entstehung in der See der Simulation war sie, als erster ISO überhaupt, zu der höchsten Vertreterin ihres Volkes geworden. Sowohl ISOs als auch Basics behandelten sie mit Respekt, da sie eine sehr würdevolle und sanftmütige Person geworden war. In so einigen ISO-freundlichen Kreisen wünschte man sie sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand sogar als eine neue Systemadministratorin oder zumindest Co-Administratorin. Von diesen Äußerungen hielt Susan jedoch nichts. Ophelia war ihr zwar eine gute Freundin, doch sie wusste, dass CLU seinen Job gut machte. Er wurde immerhin dafür geschrieben das perfekte System zu erschaffen.  
"Gleichfalls!" Susan tätschelte ihren Arm. Sie bewunderte ihre Robe, weiß geschmückt und verziert war sie.  
Nach einem netten Gespräch mit ihr, ging Ophelia.  
"Du freundest dich mit jedem hier auf dem Raster an, habe ich Recht?" Tron hatte die Arme verschränkt und kam langsam auf Susan zu.  
"Tja, es gibt kein Programm, das meinem Charme widerstehen kann.", antwortete sie gespielt hochnäsig und strich sich durchs Haar. "Wollen wir gehen?"  
Tron nickte und sie wollten gerade durch den Ausgang auf die Straße, als hinter ihnen CLU rief: "Susan?"  
Sie drehte sich um. "Was gibt's?"  
Er winkte sie zu sich. Susan wandte sich an Tron. "Fahr schon vor, ich weiß nicht, wie lange das hier dauern kann..."  
Er bedachte CLU mit einem misstrauischen Blick und ging dann hinaus. Tron hatte seit der Entdeckung der ISOs eine gewisse Skepsis CLU gegenüber entwickelt, da dessen Vertrauen in Tron gesunken war seit sich die Gridbugs immer mehr ausgebreitet hatten, besonders in den ISO Fraktionen. Völlig zu Unrecht natürlich, da Tron bis jetzt immer Schaden an Programmen verhindern konnte und das Problem ihm nie über den Kopf gewachsen war.  
Susan schlenderte zu CLU. "Also, was ist los?"  
Er seufzte. "Was hältst du von diesen ISO Forderungen?"  
Sie dachte einen Moment nach. "Ich... weiß nicht genau. Ein paar scheinen mir ganz nützlich. Zum Beispiel, dass auch ISOs zu Wächtern ausgebildet werden sollen. Das würde sie sicher mehr integrieren und vielleicht würden die Wächter dadurch dann noch besser aufgeklärt werden. Die haben ja ziemlich schreckliche Vorstellungen von den ISOs..."  
CLU schaute weg. "Sonst noch welche?"  
"Ja ein bisschen was... Aber ich wollte eigentlich selbst mal etwas in den Raum stellen, habe mich aber dann doch nicht getraut...", sagte sie verlegen grinsend.  
"Immer raus damit!"  
"Naja... Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass diese Namensgebung, das mit Basics, die Kluft zwischen ISOs und Basics noch vergrößert. Ich weiß wir heißen jetzt schon seit 250 Zyklen so, aber ich höre ein paar Basics jetzt immer noch darüber reden und, dass sie sich dadurch irgendwie zurückgestuft vorkommen. Weißt du, so als seien sie weniger wert als ein ISO und das nur wegen dem Namen..."  
"Du meinst also, wir sollten einen anderen Namen erhalten?"  
"Ich meine, wir sollten uns alle, die ISOs eingeschlossen, wieder Programme nennen. Ich meine, das ist doch das, was wir sind, was uns alle verbindet. Aber das ist wohl eine blöde Idee..."  
"Nein, nein, der Gedanke ist sehr interessant und würde die Basics bestimmt glücklicher stimmen!"  
"Und die ISOs?"  
Er schaute wieder weg und beugte sich über ein virtuelles ISO Fraktionsmodell. "Das weiß ich nicht." Er sah sie wieder an. "Was hast du sonst noch von den Basics gehört, in Bezug auf die ISOs, meine ich?"  
Susan schnaufte abfällig. "Die meisten halten sie für gefährlich..."  
"Weil sie unberechenbar sind...", murmelte CLU mit Blick auf das Modell. "Unstetigkeit. Das ist auch der Grund warum die Bugs in ihren Fraktionen schlimmer als überall sonst sind. Sie sind Fehler im System... oder können sie zumindest verursachen..."  
Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. "ISOs sind keine Fehler CLU, sie sind ein Wunder!"  
Er schaute schnell hoch. "Tut mir Leid, ich meinte, sie sind eher... Abweichungen."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Auch das nicht. Sie sind wundervolle eigenständige Geschöpfe, willensstark und rein."  
"Aber genau diese Eigenständigkeit könnte gefährlich werden.", versuchte er ihr weiß zu machen.  
"Nein, CLU, sie sind nicht gefährlich!" Langsam wurde Susan wütend. Manchmal erschien CLU ihr ziemlich ignorant.  
"Sie sind aber nicht perfekt!"  
"Das sind wir doch auch nicht!"  
"Ohne sie könnte das System aber perfekt werden! Auf maximaler Leistung laufen! WENN SIE NUR NICHT WÄREN!" Den letzten Satz hatte er richtig geschrien.  
Susan wich zurück. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht. "Woh...Ganz ruhig, Mann...", flüsterte sie.  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah er so aus als würde er sie wieder anschreien wollen, aber dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er sah wieder sanft und unschuldig aus.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Sue... Ich wollte nicht so..." Er seufzte. "Es ist nur alles so schwer. Und diese Versammlungen helfen nicht wirklich weiter..." Wieder beugte er sich über das Modell, schloss aber diesmal müde die Augen.  
Susan bemerkte, dass seine Schaltfarbe etwas matt aussah. "Du brauchst dringend Energie!" Sie ging zu ihm, legte ihm einen Arm um die eine Schulter und eine Hand auf die andere. "Du solltest dich einmal ausruhen..."  
Er rieb sich über die Augen. "Das kann ich nicht. Nicht jetzt."  
"Du musst auch mal an dich selbst denken." Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. "Ruh dich aus..."  
Er schaute sie an und sie lächelte. Dann umarmte er sie und flüsterte: "Danke für deine Unterstützung."  
Dann drückte er sich leicht von ihr weg und legte ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Er lächelte liebevoll auf sie herab. "Hat dir eigentlich schon einmal jemand gesagt, wie schön du bist?" Er streichelte ihr übers braune Haar.  
Da wurde ihr die Situation extrem unangenehm. Sie drückte sich noch ein wenig weiter von ihm weg und hörte auf zu lächeln. "CLU, was machst du da?"  
Ein wenig beschämt sah er auf die Seite und ließ von ihr ab. "Nichts... Tut mir Leid."  
Einige Augenblicke schwiegen beide. CLU sah nachdenklich auf den Boden und Susan musterte ihn skeptisch. Er hatte sich verändert. Sie hat es schon seit langem gemerkt, doch noch nie hat es sich so sehr geäußert wie jetzt. Sie wusste sogar seit wann er anders war: Seit der Entdeckung der ISOs.  
"Susan?" Er sah sie immer noch nicht an. "Würdest... du mich eigentlich immer unterstützen? Auf meiner Seite sein?"  
"Kommt darauf an was du machst. Ich werde immer alle unterstützen, die meiner Meinung nach reinem Gewissens sind."  
"Also den ISOs.", sagte er eisig.  
Die Stimmung hatte sich schlagartig geändert. CLU schaute auf einmal bedrohlich aus. Er schloss seine Augen. "Danke, dass du hier geblieben bist. Du kannst jetzt gehen."  
Noch einmal musterte Susan ihn und verließ den Ort dann.


	11. The Purge (pt 2)

_**Author's Note: And heeere's part 2! Jetzt geht's endlich los, die Action beginnt :D Hoff' ihr freut euch schon drauf... Oder habt Angst. Keine Ahnung. Hauptsache es gefällt euch ;)**_

_** Dyneme: Ich musste so lachen bei dem mit der Party xD Zur Orientierung, in der User-Welt ist es gerade 1989. Und ja, so kann man die Beziehung zwischen Susan und Tron nennen :P Find ich voll cool, dass du Motorrad fährst :D Susan empfindet es natürlich auch als etwas besonderes - war ja etwas, was sie von Flynn lernen wollte vor ihrem Tod - aber Diskuskämpfe hat sie einfach im Blut :) und, ich kann's nicht oft genug sagen, DANKE!**_

_**So und jetzt viel... naja... Spaß? XD Genießt das Lesen einfach ;)**_

* * *

**/The Purge (pt 2)/**

Nachdenklich fuhr sie über eine lange Straße nach TRON City.  
Was hatte CLU nur gemeint? Wobei sollte sie ihn unterstützen? Und warum war er so gegen die ISOs? Er hatte sie doch zusammen mit ihr und Flynn entdeckt. Er wusste, dass sie nicht gefährlich sind. Trotzdem war er anders in ihrer Gegenwart.  
Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er war immer so friedlich und sanftmütig gewesen. Immer wenn Flynn gekommen ist, war er ganz aufgeregt gewesen, weil er dem Schöpfer unbedingt die ganzen Fortschritte zeigen wollte. Ehrgeizig war er immer schon gewesen, kein Zweifel, und er wollte auf jeden Fall das perfekte System erschaffen, um jeden Preis. Doch was verstand er überhaupt unter dem perfekten System? Maximale Leistung hatte er gesagt. Doch die Erschaffung einer neuen Spezies brachte den Raster doch in eine noch viel höhere Ebene! Um maximale Leistung ging es hier seit der Entstehung der ISOs gar nicht mehr.  
'Seine Schaltkreise waren bestimmt nur überlastet, sonst nichts.', beruhigte sie sich selbst und beschloss, Tron nichts von CLU's Ausraster zu erzählen. Erwar ein Freund. Und er war ein guter Systemadministrator. Er wollte den Frieden auf dem Raster auf jeden Fall bewahren.  
Plötzlich leuchtete neben Susan in weiter Ferne etwas helles auf und riss sie somit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hielt an.  
Das Portal war offen. Kevin war endlich wieder da.  
Sie grinste und gab wieder Gas.

* * *

"Susan!"  
Flynn umarmte sie rasch. Seit 8 Zyklen hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen und so klammerte sie sich nun an ihren Freund.  
"Es ist so lange her!"  
"Du hast keine Ahnung, Kev..."  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten grinsten beide breit. "Wie geht's Sam? Wie ist er in der Schule? Ich will Details!"  
Er lachte. "Es waren doch nur 2 Monate! So viel hat sich da nicht geändert, Mann."  
"Trotzdem, bei Kindern geht das doch alles so schnell..."  
"Ja, das stimmt... Oh! Hab' ich fast vergessen! Ich hab' etwas für dich mitgebracht!" Er zog einen kleinen weiß leuchtenden Würfel aus seiner Tasche. "Alice Cooper, Poison Album, so wie du's wolltest."  
"Ah, Musik! Dankeschön!"  
"Kein Problem, Mann! Aber, hey, wie geht's meinen ISOs?"  
"Es gab noch mehr Angriffe und bei den Versammlungen kommen auch keine klugen Lösungen raus.", antwortete sie betrübt.  
"Hm" Flynn legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Und was ist mit CLU? Hat sich sein Verhältnis mit ihnen gebessert?"  
"Er bleibt immer höflich, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich wie auch andere Basics ein wenig durch sie bedroht fühlt..."  
"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er verwundert.  
Susan dachte nach. Sie wollte Flynn nicht beunruhigen und genauso wenig wollte sie einen Streit zwischen ihm und CLU hervorrufen, jedoch waren CLU's Aussagen schon sehr offensiv gegen die ISOs gewesen.  
"Ich... Ich weiß nicht genau. Ist mehr so ein Gefühl. Aber du solltest auf jeden Fall mit ihm darüber reden."

* * *

Flynn drückte Susan eine 10 Dollar Note in die Hand.  
Sie hatte mit ihm darum gewettet, wer schneller mit dem Lightcycle bei der Zentrale wäre und sie hatte das Rennen locker gewonnen. Naja, natürlich war Tron als erster dort, aber mit ihm hatte sie ja auch nicht gewettet.  
Mit einem fröhlichen "Ka-ching!" nahm sie den Schein mit triumphierendem Blick entgegen.  
"Du hattest aber Heimvorteil!", lachte Flynn.  
"Und du hättest nicht auf die Wette eingehen sollen!", antwortete sie mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.  
"Was machst du eigentlich damit? Der ist doch hier nichts wert."  
"Ich zeig's Zuse. Usergeld interessiert ihn bestimmt."  
Flynn lachte. "Na gut. Kommt, gehen wir zu CLU."  
Susan hielt Tron, der Flynn gerade nachgehen wollte, auf. "Ich finde Flynn sollte allein mit CLU reden."  
Beide sahen sie verwundert an, zuckten dann mit den Schultern und folgten dann ihrem Rat.  
Susan und Tron warteten inzwischen draußen bei den Lightcycles. Sie führten ein lockeres Gespräch über dies und das, lachten viel und waren vor allem sehr entspannt.  
Tron lehnte an seinem Bike und sah Susan zu, wie sie mit ihrer Hautspielte, da sie bei jeder Berührung leicht aufleuchtete. "Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt wie toll ich es finde, dass du dich hier so gut eingelebt hast?"  
"Hast du sicher schon. Es ist wunderbar hier,schön und friedlich..."  
Da kamen auch schon Flynn und CLU. Susan stand auf und stellte sich neben Tron.  
Das erste Mal sah sie CLU nicht in seinen normalen Sachen, mit Lederjacke und so, sondern in einem Kampfanzug mit weißer Schaltfarbe, so wie Tron einen trug. Susan beäugte ihn von oben bis unten. Er sah gar nicht schlecht aus. Schlank und gut durchtrainiert, ähnlich wie Tron. Dessen irritierter Blick signalisierte Susan, dass auch er CLU noch nie so gesehen hatte.  
"War schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!", sagte Flynn und klopfte CLU auf die Schulter.  
"Flynn, du solltest jetzt gehen. Das Portal schließt sich in einem Millizyklus...", warf Tron ein.  
"Ein Millizyklus dauert lang genug, ich habe' Zeit."  
"Es wäre, denke ich, besser, wenn du auf Tron hörst.", sagte CLU.  
Flynn seufzte. "Also gut, ich vermisse Sam sowieso schon. Na dann... Mach's gut CLU und nimm dir das bitte zu Herzen, was ich dir gesagt habe!"  
"Das werde ich..."  
Susan umarmte Flynn. "Komm bald wieder, Kev."  
Er nickte und wandte sich zum gehen, als CLU plötzlich fragte: "Begleitest du ihn nicht, Susan?"  
"Nein, sie geht lieber in diesen Club, anstatt die Gesellschaft ihres angeblich besten Freundes zu genießen!", lachte Flynn.  
Susan streckte ihm die Zunge raus und sah dann CLU an. "Ich brauch dringend einen Drink."  
"Wäre es nicht besser wenn du mitgehen würdest? So als... doppelter Schutz?"  
"Genüge ich dir nicht?", sagte Tron kalt.  
CLU schaute ihn kurz mit einem abfälligen Blick an und wandte sich dann wieder zu Susan. "Ich meine ja nur... Vielleicht kommt dein Freund erst wieder in ein paar Zyklen..."  
"Wieso willst du so unbedingt, dass se uns begleitet?", fragte Tron misstrauisch.  
Gerade als CLU antworten wollte, fiel ihm lachend Susan ins Wort: "Ist schon OK CLU, ich bin ein großes Mädchen, damit komme ich zurecht. Aber meinen Drink brauche ich wiiiirklich jetzt!"  
Er sah sie an und murmelte: "Na gut..."  
"Also dann, macht's gut Leute!" Flynn winkte zu Abschied und schon fuhren er und Tron los.  
"Wieso wolltest du wirklich, dass ich mitfahre?", fragte sie neugierig.  
"Ach, nur so." Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Hey, ich dache, es wäre ganz nett, aber wenn du nicht willst..."  
Sie lächelte und wollte gehen, doch CLU fragte noch: "In welchen Club wolltest du noch einmal gehen? Ich war lange nicht mehr in einem, vielleicht gönne ich mir ja mal auch irgendwann einen Drink. Wie du selbst gesagt hast, ich soll mich öfter ausruhen."  
"End Of Line Club. Der ist in einem der östlichen Bezirke. Die Werbung führt dich hin. Würde mich freuen, dich dort zu sehen! Wir könnten ein Trinkspiel spielen!", lachte sie. "Wer als erstes einen Overload hat, verliert!"  
Er nickte lächelnd.  
Weder wandte sie sich zum gehen, hielt aber dann noch einmal inne. "CLU?"  
"Ja?"  
Sie zögerte, fing dann aber an zu schmunzeln und konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Siehst verdammt gut aus."

* * *

Im Club war natürlich wieder alles voll.  
Die Tatsache, dass viele der alten Stammgäste sich seit einigen Zyklen nicht mehr blicken haben lassen, weil diese nicht ISO freundlich genug waren, um weiterhin im End Of Line herumlungern zu dürfen, konnte dem Geschäft nichts anhaben.  
Susan saß mit Zuse an der Bar und hörte sich den neuesten Klatsch an. Es interessierte sie zwar nicht wirklich, aber sie lauschte ihm immer sehr gerne, was nicht zuletzt an seiner sanften Stimme lag. Als er fertig war schaute sie sich kurz im Club um und wechselte das Thema.  
"Hey, manchmal denke ich mir, dass es hier langsam ein wenig eng wird..."  
Er seufzte. "Ja, ich weiß... Deshalb habe ich mir überlegt ins Zentrum zu ziehen."  
"Wirklich?", fragte sie erstaunt.  
Zuse grinste stolz. "Ja. Dort würde der Club sicher noch populärer werden und wer weiß, vielleicht bringt er ein paar Basics dazu ihre Einstellung den ISOs gegenüber nochmal zu überdenken."  
"Uh, darauf trinke ich!" Sie nahm das Glas, das ihr der Barkeeper gerade hingestellt hatte, und hob es hoch. "Auf den End Of Line Club!"  
Zuse tat es ihr gleich. "Auf dass die Party ewig weiter geht!"  
Gerade als er trinken wollte, wurde er plötzlich von jemanden an die Schulter gegriffen und schüttete fast aus.  
"Zuse, ich muss mit dir reden!", sagte das Programm.  
Susan kannte sie. Sie war ein ISO, die oft hier im Club rumhing.  
"Schätzchen, ich komme gleich zu dir, ich bin mitten in einem Gespräch..."  
"Es ist wirklich dringend!"  
Zuse warf Susan einen kurzen Blick zu. Beide hatten gemerkt wie aufgeregt und hysterisch sie wirkte.  
"Ich geh tanzen.", flüsterte Susan Zuse zu. Er nickte und widmete sich dem verstörten Programm.  
Wieso war sie so durcheinander? Auch wenn Susan normalerweise nicht an Tratsch interessiert war, wurde sie jetzt etwas neugierig. Sie tanzte zwar zur gewohnt lauten Musik, stellte sich aber nicht zu weit weg, sodass sie Bruchteile des Gesprächs mitverfolgen konnte. Sie tanzte sogar noch näher zu ihnen als sie sah, dass Zuse's Lächeln einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck gewichen war. Doch Susan konnte nicht wirklich etwas verstehen, nur unzusammenhängende Wortfetzen.  
Da hörte sie auf einmal etwas, das sie erstarren ließ.  
"... Tron tot..?"  
Susan's Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.  
Dieser ISO lügte. Tron konnte nicht tot sein. Wieso sollte er? Die Grid Bugs waren kein Problem für ihn, noch waren es andere Programme. Außerdem, wer sollte sich schon gegen ihn wenden?  
Um sie herum wurde es still und sie hörte nur noch dieses eine Gespräch.  
"... habe es nicht ganz gesehen wie es zu Ende ging. Ich habe weggeschaut als CLU über ihm stand und..."  
CLU.  
Nein, sie lügte. Sie lügte! Das war nicht wahr, Flynn würde das nie...  
"Kevin...", flüsterte Susan.  
Eine riesige Welle der Angst überkam sie aufeinmal. Sie schüttelte den Schock ab und drängelte sich durch die tanzende Masse. Auch wenn sie sich absolut sicher war, dass das alles nicht stimmte und in Wirklichkeit alles bestens war, musste sie der Sache nachgehen. Als sie gerade beim Eingang ankam fiel ihr etwas ins Auge. Sie sah aus dem Fenster ober ihr und sah ein riesiges Luftschiff mit orangener Schaltfarbe, das sich dem Gebäude näherte. Was war denn DAS?  
Da gingen die Aufzugstüren auf und drei Wächter schritten in den Club. Susan sah ihnen nach, wie sie rücksichtslos durch die tanzende Menge stapften, genau in Richtung Zuse. Der bemerkte sie gar nicht, hielt gerade die Hand des hysterischen Programmes und rief triumphierend: "Vive la Resis..."  
"Programm Zuse?"  
"...tance..."  
Er wandte sich mit höflichem Ton an das Wächterprogramm, das ihn mit tiefer Stimme angesprochen hatte. "Tut mir Leid, aber Wächter haben hier nichts verloren. Ich muss euch Jungs also leider bitten zu gehen..."  
"Du wirst unter Arrest gestellt."  
"Was?", fragte Zuse ungläubig lachend.  
"Du kooperierst mit Feinden des Rasters. Du wirst zur Zentrale gebracht..."  
"Moment mal! Ich kooperiere nicht mit Feinden des Rasters! Der Raster hat gar keine Feinde!"  
"Feinde des Rasters, allgemein bekannt als ISOs."  
Viele im Club haben aufgehört zu tanzen und schauten neugierig zu diesen Wächterprogrammen.  
Zuse wirkte wütend und schockiert. "Was?! Das ist lächerlich! ISOs sind keine..."  
"Du wirst zur Zentrale gebracht,", wiederholte der einer Wächter und die anderen packten Zuse an den Oberarmen. "wo CLU dich zur Rechenschaft ziehen wird."  
Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen.  
"So ein Blödsinn!" Zuse riss sich los. "Ich muss mich vor CLU nicht dafür rechtfertigen, die ISOs nicht als die große Gefahr zu sehen wie ihr!"  
"Solltest du dich weigern,", fuhr das Programm fort und alle drei zogen ihre Kampfstäbe, aus deren Ende ein orangener Strahl kam, der genau wie die Außenseite eines Diskus' zerstörerisch war. "wirst du mit sofortiger Wirkung gelöscht."  
Da griffen sie auch schon alle auf einmal an doch bevor sie ihn auch nur berühren konnten, wurden sie plötzlich von einem fliegenden Diskus durchbohrt und bröckelten in kleinen Würfelchen in sich zusammen. Die Programme im Club schrien auf. Susan fing ihren Diskus und schaute zu Zuse. Er sah völlig durcheinander aus, fing sich jedoch sofort wieder.  
"Keine Sorge, Programme, der End Of Line Club ist vorerst sicher", sagte er laut und lächelte beschwichtigend.  
Dann fühlte Susan den Boden vibrieren, schaute aus dem Fenster ober ihr und erstarrte. Das riesige Luftschiff war nun direkt vor dem Gebäude. Es hatte ein großes Loch an der Vorderseite, das nun begann orange zu glühen. Susan riss die Augen weit auf, drehte sich blitzschnell um und kreischte: "ZUSE!" beim hochzeigen.  
Plötzlich gerieten alle in Panik. Zuse rief nach Susan, ergriff ihre Hand, als sie bei ihm ankam und versuchte hektisch sich und sie nach vorne zu einem großen Fenster an der Seite des Clubs zu drängen, während die anderen Programme im Club durcheinander schrien und zum Ausgang rannten. Doch es war zu spät. Das Luftschiff feuerte nur einmal ab und sprengte damit den gesamten Club.  
Diejenigen, die das Glück hatten bei Fenstern gestanden zu sein, so wie Zuse und Susan, wurden nicht gleich derezzed, sondern hoch in die Luft geschleudert.  
Susan wirbelte herum während des Fallens. Der Wind peitschte gegen ihre Brust und nahm ihr den Atem. Sie sah wie andere Programme gegen Gebäude prallten und mit einem letzten Aufschrei zerschellten. Sie wusste, dass es ihr genauso ergehen würde wenn sie nicht schnell handelte, doch sie hatte keine Idee, was sie tun sollte.  
Plötzlich wurde sie am Rücken gepackt und in Bauchlage gedreht, sodass sie vor sich den immer näherkommenden Boden erkannte. Zuse hielt ihr einen Licht-Stab vors Gesicht und rief: "LIGHTJET!"  
Sie griff nach ihrem Stab am Bein, Zuse stieß sich von ihr ab und beide zogen ihre Stäbe auseinander. Sofort spürte sie wie die Teile schräg vor ihr einrasteten, um sie herum bildete sich ein Lightjet und sie zog fest an den Griffen, wodurch sie steil nach oben flog und dem Boden nur knapp entkam. Doch plötzlich wurde ein Programm direkt gegen ihren Jet geschleudert und den riss es nun nach rechts, sodass sie gegen Zuse's krachte,. Sie flogen beide in hohen Bogen durch die Luft und landeten unsanft auf dem Boden.  
Susan atmete schwer. Sie wusste, dass ihr nichts fehlte, fühlte sich aber trotzdem außer Stande sich zu bewegen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und hielt ihre Augen geschlossen.  
Zuse lag auf dem Bauch, stöhnte kurz vor Schmerz und stützte sich dann auf die Ellbögen. Er hustete und sah rüber zu Susan. Er erkannte, dass sie nicht ernsthaft verletzt war und zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. Er rappelte sich auf und ging langsam zu ihr.  
"Geht's dir gut?", keuchte er.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und nickte. Zuse streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und zog sie hoch. Als sie neben ihm stand schaute sie nach oben.  
Dort wo einmal der End Of Line Club gewesen war, stand nun nur noch eine Ruine, ein derezzendes Gebäude, das langsam in sich zusammenfiel. Daneben schwebte bedrohlich immer noch dieses Luftschiff.  
"Tut mir Leid, das mit dem Club...", murmelte sie.  
Zuse putzte sich den Dreck von der Kleidung, sagte jedoch nichts.  
Susan überlegte, während sie das Luftschiff beobachtete wie es langsam von dannen zog. Wie konnte das passieren? CLU musste dieses Luftschiff lange geheim gehalten haben, denn sie hatte es noch nie gesehen. Und was sollte das mit ISOs als Feinde des Rasters?  
Da wurde ihr einiges klar: Mit der Zerstörung des End Of Line Clubs hat CLU gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche erledigen können. Einerseits waren dort immer sehr viele ISOs und Basics, die ISO freundlich waren, die er nun alle losgeworden ist. Andererseits war das wohl symbolisch gedacht, denn der Club war einer der ganz wenigen Zufluchtsorte für ISOs in der Stadt. Mit dessen Zerstörung würden die ISOs aus TRON City gejagt werden und sich in ihren Fraktionen verschanzen. Doch das alles führte sie zu einer Frage: Was genau war hier eigentlich los?  
"Zuse, was hat dieses Mädchen dir erzählt?"  
Er sah sie an und schaute gleich wieder weg. Er hatte Informationen, die sie schmerzen würden, das wusste sie, doch sie musste jetzt alles in Erfahrung bringen, was sie konnte.  
"Zuse...", sagte sie bedrohlich.  
Er schaute ihr in die Augen mit betrübtem Blick. "Es war ein Putsch. CLU hat Tron und Flynn aufgehalten, als sie gerade auf dem Weg zum Portal waren und hat Blackguards auf sie gehetzt." Er schaute weg. "Tron hat sich geopfert, damit Flynn entkommen konnte..."  
Susan konnte sich zuerst nicht bewegen. Dann schüttelte sie lachend den Kopf. "Nein. Nein, Tron kann nicht besiegt werden. Nein, sie muss sich geirrt haben, Tron..." Da liefen ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen, ihr Lächeln verschwand und wich einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck. "Tron ist viel zu gut, er kann nicht..." Da fing sie an zu schluchzen.  
Es fühlte sich so an, als würde ihr jemand die Kehle zuschnüren. Tron, einer ihrer besten Freunde, sollte tot sein? Ermordet von noch einem Freund? Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es durfte nicht wahr sein.  
Susan beugte sich nach vorne und atmete tief durch. Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken.  
"Es tut mir so Leid,", flüsterte Zuse. "aber wir müssen jetzt..."  
"Flynn suchen.", beendete sie seinen Satz mit zittriger Stimme.  
Sie richtete sich auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schaute hoch zum derezzenden Gebäude.  
Es blieb jetzt keine Zeit zu trauern. Sollte das alles wirklich stimmen, war Flynn in höchster Gefahr. Und musste davon erfahren was hier passiert war. Er musste sofort zum Portal und das alles von draußen regeln.  
"Hat sie dir auch gesagt, wo CLU sie überrascht hat?"  
Zuse dachte nach. "Irgendwo in einem südlichen Bezirk."  
"Na gut..." Das war nicht sehr präzise, aber der einzige Anhaltspunkt den sie hatten. Noch einmal sah sie entschlossenen Blickes hoch.  
"Gehen wir."


	12. The Purge (pt 3)

_**Author's Note: Neues Kapitel YAAY :D Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, als das Kapitel in 4 Teile zu teilen, dieser noch etwas länger, der letzte dann ganz kurz. Aber glaubt mir es ergibt Sinn... oder auch nicht, ich mach's einfach. Seht euch davon in Kenntnis gesetzt ;)**_

_** Dyneme: Ich habe das Gefühl, wir führen hier schon einen richtigen Dialog xD Auch wenn du gesagt hast, ich brauche dir nicht zu danken, DANKE! So wie ich dich inspiriert habe, hast du das mit mir gemacht. Glaub nämlich nicht, dass ich so schnell updaten würde ohne deine aufbauenden Reviews :D **_

**_So und jetzt auf Trauer und Tränen gefasst machen! Wem es nicht so geht, DER IST EIN CLU-ANHÄNGER! :O *dramatic music*_**

* * *

**/The Purge (pt 3)/**

"Schau mal!"  
Susan zeigte auf ein riesiges leuchtendes Feld auf einem Gebäude. Darauf war sie selbst abgebildet und darunter stand:

**WANTED**

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..." Jetzt wurde ihr auch klar warum CLU unbedingt wollte, dass sie mit Tron und Flynn mitkommt. Er wollte auch sie auslöschen.  
"Wir müssen allen Sicherheitsprogrammen aus dem Weg gehen. Sie sind CLU gegenüber loyal..."  
Sie gab Zuse Recht. Wenn sie an ihr Ziel gelangen wollten, müssten sie extrem vorsichtig sein. Also huschten sie so schnell es ging von einer Seitengasse zur nächsten.  
Als sie gerade wieder eine Straße überqueren wollten, wurde Zuse plötzlich gepackt. Sie drehten sich beide blitzschnell um und entspannten sich als sie die ISOs sahen, die vor ihnen standen.  
"Ihr habt uns aber erschreckt. Wir dachten ihr seid Wächter!", lachte Zuse.  
Doch die ISOs blieben ernst. "Zuse, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!"  
Er schaute Susan kurz überrumpelt an, widmete sich dann aber sofort einfühlsam den verstörten ISOs. "Was ist passiert?"  
"CLU! Er lässt jeden ISO in der Stadt kaltblütig ermorden!"  
"WAS?!", sagten Zuse und Susan wie aus einem Munde.  
Ein anderer ISO sprach, mit sehr verweinter Stimme: "Es ist wahr! Wir haben's mit eigenen Augen gesehen!"  
Wieder ein anderer: "Wir konnten uns befreien und weglaufen aber die anderen vier..." Seine Stimme brach zusammen.  
Die erste sprach wieder: "Zuse, bitte hilf uns! Wir wissen, dass du Programme an jeden erdenklichen Ort bringen kannst, und wir müssen hier weg!"  
Er sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Natürlich.", antwortete er schließlich entschlossen. "Wir bringen euch aus der Stadt."  
Sie gingen hastig weiter, Susan und Zuse vorne, die drei ISOs ängstlich hinter ihnen.  
"Wie willst du das machen?", flüsterte Susan besorgt. "Ich bin sicher wir können nicht zu den großen Straßen und bei den Solar Seglern wird bestimmt jeder kontrolliert!"  
"Keine Sorge, ich habe immer einen Plan. Ich hab so etwas schon oft gemacht."  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Gefälschte Disken programmieren und einsetzen."  
"Das kannst du?"  
Er nickte und sah ernst geradeaus. "Für Kriminelle gegen Bezahlung oder andere Programme, die ungesehen aus der Stadt gelangen möchten. Ich habe mir nicht nur als extrovertierter Clubbesitzer einen Namen gemacht, da kannst du mir glauben..."  
Susan dachte daran, wie ihr Flynn vor langer Zeit von Zuse's Herkunft und eigentlichen Zweck als Interpreter erzählt hat, bevor er sich zu dem Entertainer entwickelt hatte der er heute war.  
"Und... Wie machen wir das jetzt?"  
"Wir gehen zu einem Ausstattungslager und sehen einmal, ob dort ein paar hilfsbereite Sirenen sind. Ich habe mich mit den meisten von ihnen gutgestellt. Wenn dort niemand ist, müssen wir einbrechen..."  
"Einbrechen? Das wird Flynn nicht gefallen..."  
"Flynn ist verschwunden, wir sind auf uns allein gestellt!", zischte er wütend.  
Susan sah ihn fassungslos an. "Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht wo er ist! Und geh mich nicht nochmal so an, verstanden?!"  
Er atmete tief ein. "Tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht. Ich weiß, er ist dein Freund, aber vorerst müssen wir einmal allein klarkommen. Ohne User. Wir schmuggeln diese ISOs aus der Stadt und dann suchen wir weiter nach Flynn. Vermutlich ist er schon auf dem Weg zum Portal und es ist nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit, bis CLU endgültig gestoppt wird."  
Er sah sie liebevoll lächelnd an und sie beruhigte sich.  
"Na gut... Also wenn wir dort in diesem Ausstattungslager drin sind... Was dann?"  
"Wir holen uns ein paar nicht aktivierte Disken, manipulieren sie so, dass sie die ISOs wie Basics aussehen lassen und gehen dann zusammen zu den Solar Seglern."  
"Alles klar..."  
Susan sah besorgt auf den Boden. Aus dem Blickwinkel erkannte sie, dass Zuse sie anschaute. Plötzlich ergriff er ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. Sie schaute ihm in die hellen Augen. "Es wird alles wieder gut, meine Liebe."

* * *

Susan drückte zusammen mit den anderen den Rand ihres Diskus' gegen die Tür des Ausstattungslagers, doch nichts geschah.  
"Wir müssen einen anderen Eingang suchen.", sagte Zuse.  
Er und Susan gingen wieder vor. Sie bogen nach links ein und... blieben stocksteif stehen.  
Auf der Straße stand eine Patrouille Wächterprogramme, die sich nun zu ihnen drehten. Für einen Augenblick war es totenstill.  
Susan atmete tief ein. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. Leise sagte sie: "Geht."  
Die ISOs zögerten, drehten dann aber um und liefen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Zuse blieb stehen.  
"Dich meinte ich auch."  
Düster starrte er geradeaus. "Ich lasse dich nicht allein."  
Sie sahen sich an. Susan nickte und schaute wieder nach vorne. Dann nahmen beide ihren Diskus vom Rücken.  
Gleichzeitig mit den Wächtern preschten sie nach vorne.  
Susan erwischte gleich einen, rammte ihn ihren Diskus direkt in die Brust. Dann fiel sie auch schon über die nächsten her. Sie duckte sich und sprang, wenn sie nach ihr schlugen, blockte ab, bewegte sich blitzschnell und schaltete so noch 2 aus.  
Da erkannte sie jedoch, dass immer mehr aus den Seitengassen gelaufen kamen. Wie wild stürzte sie sich auf sie, verfiel in eine Raserei, ließ all ihren Frust an diesen Programmen aus, doch es waren zu viele.  
"Wir müssen weg hier!", rief Zuse, packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich. Sie waren schon völlig außer Atem, blieben aber nicht stehen.  
Bei einer großen beleuchteten Straße bogen sie nach rechts und bremsten sich sofort wieder ein.  
Weiter vorne knieten die 3 ISOs von vorhin und noch 2 andere. Susan erkannte Sikon, der sie jetzt weinend anschaute. Über ihnen standen Wächterprogramme mit ihren Disken in der Hand. Sie hoben sie hoch.  
"NEIN!", kreischte Susan, kurz bevor die Wächter ihre Disken den ISOs in den Nacken rammten und diese zu kleinen Würfelchen zerbrachen.  
"NEEEEIIIN!", schrie sie wieder und wollte sich auf die Programme mit orangener Schaltfarbe stürzen, doch Zuse hielt sie fest und zog sie mühsam weg.  
"Du kannst nichts mehr tun! Jetzt komm!"  
"LASS MICH LOS!", kreischte sie während ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Die Wächter liefen auf die beiden zu.  
"Du hast keine Chance!" Zuse versuchte verzweifelt sie in die andere Richtung zu schleifen, endlich gab sie nach und sie rannten los.  
Sie liefen so schnell ihre Beine es ihnen erlaubten. Doch Susan fühlte ihre Beine gar nicht mehr. Sie fühlte nur Wut, sonst nichts. Einen unendlichen Zorn auf alles um sie herum. Sie merkte gar nicht wie weit sie rannten, ließ Zuse sie einfach führen und wunderte sich dann, als sie plötzlich hinter einem Gebäude stehen blieben.  
Sie waren außer Atem, doch bei Susan war es mehr wegen des Zorns.  
"Ich werde sie alle umbringen!", brachte sie zwischen geknirschten Zähnen vor und wollte wieder zurück, aber Zuse hielt sie am Arm fest.  
"Bist du verrückt?!", zischte er. "Die löschen dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, das hast du doch gerade gesehen!"  
"Soll mir recht sein, aber ich werde viele von ihnen mitnehmen, wenn ich sterbe!" Sie machte sich los, doch Zuse packte nun beide Arme so fest, dass sie sich kaum mehr bewegen konnte.  
"Hörst du überhaupt, was du da sagst?! Wenn du jetzt stirbst war alles umsonst! Ich weiß, du willst Rache, das kann ich verdammt gut verstehen. Ich kannte alle dieser ISOs mit Namen, genauso wie ich alle Programme in meinem Club kannte. Aber wir dürfen uns der Wut jetzt nicht ausliefern! Wir müssen bei klarem Verstand bleiben und einen Weg suchen, der noch mehr Schaden verhindert. Hast du mich verstanden?" Er rüttelte sie ein wenig. Er starrte sie mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an und sie spürte, wie ihr Zorn sich langsam verzog.  
Zuse hatte Recht. Sie konnte nichts mehr machen für diese ISOs, aber für alle anderen, wenn sie jetzt sofort handelten.  
Susan nickte schwach.  
"Gut..." Er ließ sie los. "Wir suchen jetzt Flynn. Er muss verdammt nochmal etwas hiergegen unternehmen."  
Gerade als Zuse gehen wollte, hielt Susan ihn fest. "Ich sollte allein nach Flynn suchen. Du solltest so schnell wie möglich in die ISO Fraktionen fahren und dort verbreiten, was hier geschieht. Das kannst du ja sehr gut. Du musst besonders Ophelia davon informieren."  
Zuse schien überrascht, dass sie sich so rasch wieder gefangen hatte und überlegte kurz. "Ja... Ja du hast Recht... Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg."  
Wieder hielt sie ihn fest. Sie schaute in seine Augen. "Pass auf sich auf."  
Er nickte und lächelte leicht. Dann eilte er davon.

* * *

Susan lag auf dem Dach eines hohen Gebäudes und schaute hinunter auf einen Platz, wo sich viele Programme tummelten. Auch die danebenliegenden Straßen waren voll mit Basics und sie alle schauten auf ein Podest, das bis jetzt noch leer war.  
"Was geht da ab?", fragte Quorra neben ihr.  
Susan hatte sie entdeckt als sie auf der Suche nach Flynn gewesen ist. Sie hatte lange gesucht und ihm letztendlich zwar nicht gefunden, aber sie erfuhr durch andere, dass er lebte. Anscheinend kämpfte auch er irgendwo in der riesigen Stadt um sein Überleben und auch um das, der ISOs. Aber je mehr er kämpfte, desto stärker wurde CLU. Denn dadurch, dass Flynn nun die ISOs versuchte zu retten, verloren die Basics allmählich ihren Glauben an ihn, und das in so wenig Zeit. Tatsächlich waren noch nicht einmal zwei Millizyklen vergangen, seit Susan ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Es ging alles so schnell.  
Quorra war ihr kurz nach der Trennung von Zuse über den Weg gelaufen. Sie war ihr um den Hals gefallen, als sie bemerkt hatte, das es nur Susan und kein Wächter war. Sie hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie entkommen konnte, als ein paar Wächterprogramme gerade sie und ein paar andere ISOs vor den lachenden Basics exekutieren wollten. Die anderen hatten es nicht geschafft.  
Susan wollte Quorra so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt bringen, bevor auch sie ermordet würde. Doch als die beiden diese Menschenmassen auf den Straßen sahen, mussten sie mehr erfahren.  
"Ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete Susan.  
Plötzlich wusste sie es. Denn CLU stieg auf das Podest und die Massen jubelten ihm zu. Aufmerksam lauschten Quorra und Susan seiner Rede.  
"Meine lieben Bewohner des Rasters!  
Habe ich es Flynn nicht schon vor hunderten von Zyklen prophezeit? Habe ich nicht schon vor länger Zeit davor gewarnt, dass die ISOs unberechenbar sind, dass die ISOs ein Risiko für den Raster sind? Sie haben keine Direktiven, keinen Zweck. Sie sind gefährliche Eindringlinge. Wir wiederum haben einen Nutzen, plagen uns Zyklus um Zyklus damit ab, trotz dieser Eindringlinge das perfekte System zu erschaffen. Und wie dankt unser Schöpfer uns das? Er kümmert sich lieber um diese unstetigen Kreaturen als um uns, seine eigenen Kreationen. Flynn, unser User, wollte nicht auf meine Warnungen hören, obwohl die Gridbugs immer schlimmer und häufiger wurden, natürlich verblüffenderweise besonders in den ISO Fraktionen.  
Doch unser User blieb untätig! Ignorierte unser Klagen und ließ uns weiter schuften, auch für das unnütze Volk der ISOs. Und heute müssen wir für seine Entscheidnungen büßen.  
Meine lieben Programme, ich stehe mit schwerem Herzen vor euch. Die Unberechenbarkeit der ISOs hat Überhand genommen. Es betrübt mich euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass unser großer Beschützer Tron auf unseren eigenen Straßen von einer Horde wild gewordener ISOs angegriffen und... gelöscht wurde."  
Ein lautes Raunen ging durch die Menge.  
Susan und Quorra sahen sich entgeistert an.  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß, meine lieben Programme, das ist ein Rückschlag. Doch wir dürfen nicht zu lange in Trauer verharren. Tron's Opfer darf nicht umsonst gewesen sein!  
Wir sind schon viel zu lange hier um den ISOs unseren geliebten Raster kampflos zu überlassen. Denn wer war schon vor ihnen da? Wir! Wer kümmert sich seit nun schon 350 Zyklen um die intakt Haltung dieser Welt? Wir! Und wer wird den Raster nun vor den ISOs verteidigen?"  
"WIR!", riefen die Programme begeistert.  
CLU lachte. "Ganz genau, meine lieben Programme! WIR tun das! Also wird mit dem heutigen Tage jeder ISO zum Feind des Rasters erklärt und jeder der ihnen hilft genauso!"  
Susan sah sich kurz um. Auf jedem Gebäude leuchtete CLU auf, wie er seine Rede hält, und seine Stimme hallte durch die ganze Stadt, sodass ihn auch jeder hören konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er auch Verbindungen mit den anderen Nebenstädten des Rasters wie Argon hergestellt hat, nur bestimmt nicht zu den ISO Fraktionen.  
"Sie müssen endlich zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden für das, was sie getan haben. Für Tron und für UNS ALLE! Wir werden den Raster ein für alle Mal von dieser Seuche, den ISOs, SÄUBERN!  
Ich sage euch, meine Programme, werft die Ketten der Unterdrückung ab und lasst euch nicht länger unterjochen, sowohl von den ISOs als auch von den USERN. Die ISOs sind nicht besser als wir, kein Wunder, wie Flynn sie beschrieben hat. Also wieso werden dann ausgerechnet WIR Basics genannt? Wir. Sind. Programme! Und so werden wir uns in Zukunft auch nennen! Ab heute sind wir keine Basics mehr!"  
Die Menge jubelte laut.  
"Und ich, CLU, Systemadministrator, sage: Die Tyrannei der User findet mit sofortiger Wirkung ein Ende! Wir sind Programme!"  
Jubel.  
"Wir sind die Schöpfer!"  
Noch lauterer Jubel.  
"WIR. SIND. FREI!"  
So lauten Jubel hatte Susan noch nie erlebt. Die Programme schrien sich die Seele aus dem Leib als bräuchten sie sonst nie wieder zu reden.  
Quorra und Susan starrten fassungslos nach unten. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie konnte aus einer so schönen Welt, dem Paradies, die Hölle werden?  
Sie konnten es nicht verstehen.  
"Wir müssen dich sofort hier weg bringen, Quorra..."  
Susan und Quorra hasteten hinüber zu einem kleinen Luftschiff, in dem beide Platz hätten. Quorra stieg ein und wollte Susan gerade helfen einzusteigen, als plötzlich ein Dikus geflogen kam und Susan aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
"Susan!" Quorra machte Anstalten wieder auszusteigen, um Susan zu helfen. Doch diese hielt die Hand hoch.  
Links von ihnen liefen 6 Wächterprogramme auf sie zu. "Das ist die Gesuchte!"  
Sie stand auf und sagte schnell zu Quorra: "Hör mir zu. Du fliegst jetzt sofort los zu den ISO Fraktionen. Wenn du dort angekommen bist, erzählst du allen, was CLU gesagt hat."  
"Ich fliege nicht ohne dich!"  
"Doch, du musst! Willst du denn, dass alle ISOs sterben? Ich komme schon zu Recht." Susan sah nervös zu den Wächtern die immer näher kamen. "Und, Quorra, versprich mir, dass du dich von allen Gefahren fernhältst. Es ist nicht feige sich zu verstecken, wenn man damit eine ganze Rasse retten kann."  
"Ich... verspreche es dir..." Quorra weinte.  
Susan nickte, lächelte kurz und rannte los. Die Wächter liefen ihr nach und bemerkten so gar nicht, dass sich langsam ein Luftschiff in die Lüfte erhob.  
Susan rannte so schnell sie konnte, griff nach ihrem rechten Oberschenkel und nahm den Stab, der daran befestigt war, in die Hand. Sie hatte es immer für den totalen Blödsinn gehalten, dass man 2 Licht-Stäbe bei sich haben sollte, doch jetzt ergab Tron's Rat einen Sinn. Sie sprang hoch, erfühlte das Lightcycle unter ihr und gab Gas.  
Da hörte sie auch schon die anderen hinter sich.  
Verdammt! Sie hatte vergessen, dass diese Art Wächter schnellere Bikes als sie hatten. Sie aktivierte das weiße Lichtband und bog ab von der langen Straße in die Ebenen der Outlands. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihr hierhin nicht folgen würden. Doch schon hörte sie das gleiche Rumsen, das auch ihr Rad beim Abkommen von der Fahrbahn gemacht hatte, noch weitere 6 Mal.  
"Na toll..."  
Sie fuhr durch einen Tunnel und riskierte einen Blick hinter sich. Die 6 Wächter kamen immer näher. Susan machte Zick-Zack Bewegungen mit ihrem Lightcycle und hoffte, dass irgendjemand so blöd sein und reinkrachen würde, doch das tat keiner.  
Da war auch schon der erste neben ihr und rammte sie. Sie kam ein wenig ins Schleudern, wollte sich das jedoch nicht gefallen lassen und rammte zurück. Plötzlich verhakten sich die beiden Räder ineinander. Der Wächter nahm schnell seinen Diskus vom Rücken und versuchte sich von ihrem Bike loszumachen. Susan nahm auch ihren Diskus in die Hand, befreite ihr Bike aber nicht von dem anderen, sondern schlug damit in den Kopf des Wächters. Augenblicklich zerbröselte er und sein Lightcycle desynchronisierte mit ihm.  
"Naja, jetzt sind es wenigstens nur mehr 5..."  
Die Outlands waren holpriger als sie gedacht hatte und sie kam auch ohne gerammt zu werden ins Schleudern. Doch da war sie nicht die einzige. Als sie hinter sich schaute, bemerkte sie, dass sie Wächterprogramme langsamer fuhren, je holpriger es wurde.  
Doch die Wächter waren nicht feige. Und so gaben 2 von ihnen wieder Gas.  
Einer war nun rechts und einer links von Susan. Angst überkam sie. Sie sah keine Ausweichmöglichkeit. Auf einmal nahmen sie sie in die Mangel, drängten sie immer näher zwischen sich, bis die Lightcycle ihres schon berührten und die Funken sprühten. Die beiden nahmen ihren Diskus vom Rücken und wollten Susan damit erschlagen.  
'Das ist das Ende...', dachte sie und schloss die Augen.  
Doch dann riss sie sie wieder auf, als sie ober sich auch das Geräusch eines Lightcycles vernahm. Links oben, auf einer kleinen steinernen Anhöhe fuhr der Weiße, von dem Susan den Namen nicht wusste. Er bog nach rechts, gab Vollgas und flog über sie alle drüber. Er landete rechts neben ihnen. Susan bremste sofort, weil sie sein Manöver schon erahnt hat. Er machte wieder eine seiner unmöglichen Drehungen und die beiden Wächter, die natürlich nicht gebremst hatten, preschten direkt in das weiße Lichtband.  
Susan wich nach links aus, dort, wo auch der Weiße hingefahren ist. Nun sah sie ihn vor sich und erkannte, dass er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Er gab ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie nach links fahren solle. Sie nickte und folgte seinem Rat. Da ging es auf einmal nach oben und als sie hinter sich schaute, sah sie, dass keiner der drei Übergebliebenen ihr folgte, sondern alle dem Weißen.  
Sie konzentrierte sich. Er versuchte anscheinend, sie zu retten, aber Susan wollte nicht, dass er wegen ihr derezzed wird und suchte sofort nach einem Weg wieder nach unten zu gelangen. Doch da sich derweil keiner finden ließ, beobachtete sie das Spektakel.  
Der Weiße fuhr geradeaus. Die anderen folgten ihm. Doch dann drehten sie nach links ab. Susan runzelte die Stirn und sah nach vorne. Da entdeckte sie einen Felsen mit einem schmalen Loch beim Ansatz direkt vor den Fahrern. Sie schaute wieder auf den Weißen, doch hingegen ihrer Annahme, wich er nicht nach links aus. Er fuhr einfach stur geradeaus.  
'Was machst du denn da?!'  
Susan suchte vergeblich nach einer Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen, entdeckte jedoch keinen Weg von dieser Anhöhe nach unten. So musste sie mitansehen wie die Wächter auf der sicheren linken Seite fuhren und ihr Retter direkt auf den Felsen zu.  
Er war nur noch wenige Meter davor, als er sich plötzlich mit seinem Bike zu Boden warf, schnell durch den schmalen Spalt vom Felsen durchschredderte, mit einer eleganten Drehung wieder zum Stehen kam und einfach weiterfuhr, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Susan lachte laut.  
Mit dieser kurzen Einlage und der Tatsache, dass er nicht umständlich um den Felsen herumfahren musste, hatte er nun einen großen Vorsprung und schloss die Wächter mit einer langen Drehung nach links ein. Doch leider fielen nicht alle darauf rein, also krachte nur einer gegen den weißen Lichtstreifen und die anderen fuhren ihm weiter nach.  
Plötzlich entdeckte Susan eine Rampe, die nach unten führte vor ihr. Sie packte die Gelegenheit am Schopf und fuhr so auf einmal direkt neben dem Weißen. Er schaute zu ihr rüber, dann nach hinten und sagte dann mit einer elektronischen Stimme: "Den einen schließen wir ein."  
Susan nickte und aktivierte wieder ihr Lichtband. Ein Wächter wurde dadurch sofort eingeschlossen. Sie fuhren enger aneinander und er kam ins Schleudern. Plötzlich riss es ihm von seinem Lightcycle und er flog in hohem Bogen nach vorne... genau vor Susan's Rad.  
Sie hielt die Luft an und fuhr gegen ihn. Ihr Rad überschlug sich und sie wurde in die Lüfte geworfen. Der Weiße reagierte blitzschnell. Er sprang hoch, sein Lightcycle wurde wieder zum Stab, er fing Susan auf und aktivierte dann wieder sein Lightcycle.  
Es war so schnell geschehen, dass Susan sich gar nicht sicher war, wie sie jetzt auf einmal auf seinem Bike hinter ihm sitzend gelandet war. Sie klammerte sich an ihn. Sie schaute ihn begeistert an und er drehte seinen Kopf kurz zu ihr.  
Doch auf einmal sah Susan das orangene Band ihres Verfolgers vor ihnen.  
"VORSICHT!"  
Der Weiße versuchte zu bremsten und lenkte nach links, doch durch das doppelte Gewicht auf dem Rad konnten sie nicht mehr ausweichen. Sie rammten das Band, flogen darüber und so direkt in die Schlucht dahinter hinein.  
Der Wächter hatte den Crash mitangesehen und deaktivierte das Lichtband. Er fuhr langsamer und drehte in einer langen Kurve um. Bei der Unfallstelle hielt er an, stieg von seinem Gefährt und schaute in den Abgrund hinein. Nichts. Sie waren gelöscht.  
Er lobte sich selbst für die gute Arbeit und malte sich schon einen Orden als Belohnung aus, als er wieder in die Stadt zurückfuhr.


	13. The Purge (pt 4)

**_Author's Note: Hier der letzte Part von 'The Purge'! Wie schon gesagt, ist der hier sehr kurz. Vlt noch als kleine Anmerkung: Zur Unterstützung der Atmosphäre habe ich dabei 'Adagio for Tron' gehört._**

**_'Enjoy' and REVIEW :)_**

* * *

**/The Purge (pt 4)/**

Sie bewegten sich nicht bis sie sein Lightcycle nicht mehr hörten.  
Der Weiße hatte als sie in die Luft geflogen waren ein Light Cable abgefeuert, das sich in dem Vorspung fest gekrallt hatte. Susan hatte gerade noch das grell leuchtende Seil zu fassen bekommen, knapp unter der Hand des Weißen. Er hatte ihr signalisiert, dass sie still sein sollte, da der Wächter sie vom Vorsprung aus nicht sehen konnte.  
Also verharrten sie in vollster Stille und ihr eigenes Gewicht zerrte an ihren Armen. Susan drückte ihre Lider zusammen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. All ihre Muskeln waren aufs ärgste angespannt und es schmerzte unheimlich.  
Nachdem das Geräusch des Wächter-Lightcycles gänzlich verklungen war, drückte der Weiße einen Knopf und sie wurden langsam nach oben gezogen. Sie hievten sich auf den Vorsprung, legten sich auf den Rücken und keuchten vor Anstrengung.  
Die Verfolgungsjagd hatte Susan innerlich aufgewühlt und, dass sie da jetzt hängen musste, hatte sie noch mehr ausgelaugt.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie eine elektronische Stimme.  
Sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Der Weiße kniete direkt neben ihr.  
"Ja..." Susan hustete und stützte sich auf die Ellbögen. "Ja, mir gehts gut. Danke... Ohne dich hätte ich es nie geschafft..."  
Er lachte mechanisch. "Ich sagte doch..." Sein Helm bildete sich zurück und gab das lächelnde blasse Gesicht mit den silbernen Augen frei. "Ich lasse dich nicht allein."  
"Zuse!", keuchte Susan. "Was...? Wie hast du...?" Sie war so überrumpelt, dass sie keinen richtigen Satz formen konnte. All die Zyklen hatte sie diesen weißen Fahrer bewundert, ihn anfangs für die Zerstörung ihres Bikes sogar gehasst, und nun stellte er sich als einer ihrer Vertrauten heraus, als genau denjenigen, von dem sie so etwas nie erwartet hätte. Zuse war doch immer nur der spaßige Clubbesitzer, sonst nichts! Dass er sich nun als ein Meister des Lightycycle-Fahrens entpuppte, verblüffte Susan so sehr, dass sie ihn nur mehr fassungslos anstarren konnte.  
Er biss sich leicht grinsend auf die Unterlippe. "Ich wollte es dir schon vorher sagen..."  
Als sie so in diese hellen Augen schaute, fiel ihr plötzlich was ein. "Die ISOs! Warst du bei den Fraktionen?"  
Er seufzte betrübt. "Bedauerlicherweise waren die Straßen zu den Fraktionen überall abgesperrt und die Solar Segler waren vorrübergehend außer Kraft gesetzt. Jetzt habe ich gerade einen Weg durch die Outlands zu den Fraktionen gesucht, da bin ich auf dich gestoßen. Zum Glück..."  
Sie stand auf. "Na gut. Das heißt wir müssen so schnell wie möglich einen Weg zu den ISO Fraktionen finden. Wo ist dein Lightcycle?"  
Er hielt seinen Stab in der Hand. Er zog ihm auseinander und schon bildeten weiße Strahlen sein Lightcycle, doch sie zuckten während sie das taten. Dann gingen sie wieder ganz zurück in den Stab.  
"Es ist durch den Aufprall beschädigt... Darauf können wir jetzt nicht zählen."  
Susan fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. "Aber wir müssen hin! Quorra und ich..."  
"Quorra?", fragte er erstaunt.  
"Ja, ich habe sie kurz nachdem wir uns getrennt haben getroffen. Jedenfalls haben wir beide eine Rede von CLU belauscht, in der er verkündete, dass alle ISOs ausgelöscht werden sollen, dass der Raster von ihnen gesäubert werden soll!"  
Zuse Kinnlade fiel runter. "Alle?"  
Sie nickte. "Ich habe Quorra aus der Stadt geholfen. Hab' ihr gesagt, sie solle mit einem Luftschiff zu den Fraktionen fliegen und dort alle warnen, aber jetzt denke ich langsam, dass das ein Fehler war und ich sie damit nur in die Höhle des Löwen geschickt habe..." Ihre Stimme wurde am Ende so zittrig, dass sie nicht mehr weiterreden konnte. Sie hatte solche Angst. CLU durfte seine Drohungen nicht wahr machen. Er musste gestoppt werden.  
Zuse legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Quorra hat sie sicher warnen können, aber ich würde sagen, wir gehen trotzdem hin. Und wir müssen uns beeilen."  
"Aber wie kommen wir dorthin?"  
"Zu Fuß."  
"Aber das dauert ewig!"  
"Wir müssen eben schnell sein. Jetzt komm, lass uns keine Zeit verlieren!"  
Da lief er auch schon los und sie folgte ihm.  
Lange rannten sie über die unebenen Outlands, mussten manchmal ein wenig klettern um schneller voranzukommen. Beide schnauften vor Anstrengung, blieben aber nicht stehen, bis sie zu einer Anhöhe kamen und durch den Anblick der ISO Fraktionen neue Kraft schöpften.  
"Schau nur! Wir haben es bald geschafft!"  
Doch plötzlich entdeckte Susan etwas. Um die riesigen Türme der ISO Fraktionen waren hunderte orangene Fahrzeuge und Luftschiffe zu erkennen. Susan blieb das Herz stehen.  
"CLU..."  
Auf einmal schossen sie alle auf die Fraktionen.  
Sie verloren ihren Halt. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie stürzten mit lautem Getöse ein.  
"Nein...", hauchte Susan.  
Über dem Krachen der einstürzenden Fraktionen konnten sie die tausenden ISOs kreischen hören.  
Susan fing an zu weinen und vergrub ihre Hände verzweifelt in ihren Haaren.  
Sie schaute panisch und hilfesuchend zu Zuse. "Zuse, was...? Ich kann nicht..." Doch der schaute nur entgeistert mit offenem Mund geradeaus, wo auf die noch stehenden Fraktionen aus allen Rohren gefeuert wurde.  
Sie sah wieder nach vorne und schrie. Sie schrie sich ihre ganze Verzweiflung von der Seele und konnte nur weiter zuschauen wie immer mehr ISOs umgebracht wurden.  
Ihre Wangen waren ganz nass von den vielen Tränen die ihr übers Gesicht rannen. Sie schrie noch weiter und spürte plötzlich wie ihr alle Kraft entwich. Ihre Beine knickten ein und sie brach zusammen. Kniend heulte sie weiter und streckte die Arme in Richtung ISOs, als wollte sie so noch welche retten, zu sich holen, sie noch einmal berühren, diese reinen, unschuldigen Wesen.  
Sie waren alle tot. Das Wunder. Keiner war mehr übrig.  
Über ihr donnerte es und die ersten Regentropfen fielen auf den Raster, um ihn endgültig zu säubern.


	14. Outlands

**_Author's Note: Gleich mal vorweg: SOOORRRYYYYY _ Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht so lange warten lassen :( Vergebt ihr mir? Ja? OK. Passt. Puh. So jetzt aber: HEEEY NEUES KAPITEL :D Und gleich noch ein Schockmoment: DAS LETZTE KAPITEL VON _****TRON: ASCENSION -DER AUFSTIEG****_ ! Ja, ich weiß, dass das ein Mindfu** ist, und bewerft mich ruhig mit Steinen (bitte nur im übertragenen Sinne sehen, dass tut nämlich weh o.o) aaaber ich verspreche, dass das Ende euch gefallen wird... Hoffentlich. Joaaaa, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. So 90%. Ok, 80._**

**_Nagut, aber jetzt ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D_**

* * *

**/Outlands/**

Es war kalt und der Geruch von Rauch lag in der Luft.  
Susan lag neben einem schillernden Teich auf dem Boden. Zuse hatte gesagt, sie müssten ein wenig schlafen, wieder Energie sammeln, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie versuchte es wirklich, aber immer wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie weinende ISO Gesichter und die Wächter, die hinter ihnen ihren Diskus bereit zum Todesschlag machten. Daher lag sie die ganze Zeit nur so da, beobachtete die kleinen Wellen auf dem Teich.  
Ihre Augen schmerzten.  
Sie hatte nicht aufhören können zu weinen und schreien. Zuse hatte sich zu ihr hingehockt als sie so heulend gekniet ist, hat sie festgehalten, und als sie dann ein näherkommendes Luftschiff entdeckt hattten, hatte er ihr aufgeholfen. Es hatte ihn einiges an Kraft gekostet bis sie endlich ein geeignetes Versteck irgendwo in den Outlands gefunden hatten. Erschöpft war hatte Zuse sich auf den Boden gesetzt und gesagt, sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen. Susan hatte sich aber nicht zu ihm gesetzt, sondern war einem kurzen Pfad nach unten zu diesem hübschen kleinen Teich gefolgt.  
Sie wollte allein sein.  
Nun, nach etwa einem viertel Millizyklus, waren alle Tränen verbraucht und so lag sie jetzt einfach nur stumm da und konnte nicht schlafen. Sie fühlte sich leer, völlig ausgelaugt, unfähig irgendetwas zu spüren. Wenn sie jetzt jemand angreifen würde, ließe sie es einfach geschehen. Es wäre die Mühe nicht wert aufzustehen und zu kämpfen. Sie hatte bereits alles verloren. Flynn war verschwunden, das Portal hatte sich geschlossen, ohne, dass er durchgegangen war, die ISOs waren alle tot, Tron war tot. CLU hatte alles zerstört, was ihr etwas bedeutet hatte. Wenn sie jetzt an die Zeit zurückdachte, als sie mit Krebs in der Klinik lag, und wie sie sich damals selbstbemittleidet hatte, musste sie den Kopf über sich selbst schütteln. Wenn sie damals gedacht hatte, sie wüsste was unfair bedeutet, dann war sie eine Idioten gewesen. Unfair war, was man CLU jetzt ohne jeden Vorbehalt vorwerfen konnte: Völkermord.  
"Susan...", kam es hinter ihr schwach.  
"Hm?"  
Es folgte eine kurze Pause, die Susan wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam.  
"Komm zu mir.", sagte Zuse schließlich.  
Jetzt drehte sie sich doch träge zu ihm und sah ihn müde und emotionslos an, rührte sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter. Er seufzte enttäuscht und verschwand dann wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld.  
Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem kleinen Teich zu.  
Ja, sie wollte allein sein.  
Oder doch nicht?  
'Ich lasse dich nicht allein.', hatte er gesagt.  
Zuse hatte nicht eine Träne geweint, die ganze Zeit über nicht. Konnte er überhaupt nachfühlen, was sie fühlte? Er war geschockt gewesen, ja, aber war er auch traurig?  
Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher wieso, aber sie stand schwerfällig auf, ignorierte den Schwindel, der sie überkam, und trottete langsam nach oben, wo sie Zuse auf einem großen viereckigen Stein liegen sah, in den Himmel starrend.  
Er sagte jedoch nichts, als er sie bemerkte, schaute sie einfach nur an. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und blieb dann vor ihm stehen. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, wusste ja nicht einmal, warum sie zu ihm gekommen ist. Sie schaute verlegen auf den Boden. Lange blieb sie einfach nur so angespannt stehen.  
Dann plötzlich hauchte Zuse mit sanfter Stimme: "Komm her..."  
Sie sah ihm an. Er lächelte leicht.  
Susan legte sich zu ihm auf den Felsen, legte ihre linke Hand auf seine Brust und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er schlang seinen Arm um sie herum und streichelte sie sanft.  
Auf einmal bemerkte sie, wie sehr sie das gebraucht hatte, diese Nähe. Sie wollte nicht allein sein, auf keinen Fall. CLU hatte zwar so viel zerstört, doch sie begriff nun, dass er ihr nicht alles genommen hatte.  
Sie war nicht allein.  
Zuse war bei ihr und das schätzte sie sehr.  
Sie bemerkte auch, dass sie total falsch gelegen ist. Zuse war auch innerlich zerrissen, so wie sie, doch er wollte es einfach nicht so rauslassen, versuchte sich zu kontrollieren, aber an seiner Umklammerung und schweren Atmung merkte sie sofort, wie verzweifelt auch er war.  
Obwohl sie gedacht hatte, dass sie nun alle Tränen verbraucht hatte, fing sie wieder an zu weinen. Sie schluchzte und drückte die Lider zusammen, während sie spürte, wie Zuse nun auch seinen anderen Arm um sie legte und sie fest an sich drückte.  
Diesmal fühlte sich das Weinen anders an. Vorhin hatte sie aus Verzweiflung geweint und es hatte sie nur noch schwächer gemacht, als sie sowieso schon war. Aber jetzt war es befreiender, so als ob eine Last von ihr abfallen würde. Oder, dass sie sie zumindest mit jemanden teilen konnte.  
"Zuse...", schluchzte sie.  
"Ich bin da, mein Schatz, keine Sorge.", flüsterte er in ihr Haar hinein. Lange verharrten sie so, bis Susan schließlich einschlief.

* * *

"Zuse?"  
"Mhm?"  
Beide hatten mit dem Schlafzyklus wieder Energie schöpfen können, lagen jedoch trotzdem noch auf dem Felsen. Als Susan aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich gleich wieder an Zuse geschmiegt, um die Alpträume, die sie gerade heimgesucht hatten, weitgehend zu vergessen  
"Wieso wolltest du damals nicht mehr Interpreter sein?" Er sah sie verwirrt an, also erklärte sie schnell. "Nachdem ich dich im Club kennengelernt habe, hab' ich Flynn gefragt, warum er einen Club Besitzer programmiert hat, ich meine... das wäre eigenartig für einen User, weil... du weißt schon, draußen sind Programme nur Ziffern auf einem Bildschirm. Und da er dich ziemlich am Anfang des Rasters geschrieben hat, müsstest du ja einen speziellen Zweck haben, dachte ich. Er hat mir gesagt, dass du ein Interpreter Programm warst, eines der Besten, und, dass du deinen Job verdammt gut gemacht hast, aber... du hättest dich verändert. Du wolltest das nicht mehr und wurdest der Entertainer, der du jetzt bist. .. Warum?"  
"Ich... Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe einfach gefühlt, dass ich etwas anderes machen musste. Dass das doch nicht alles sein konnte..."  
"...dass dir diese Welt mehr bieten musste..."  
Er lächelte. "Du verstehst das besser, als alle anderen, schätze ich."  
Susan nickte. Genau das hatte sie sich auch gedacht, als Flynn ihr seine Geschichte erzählt hatte. Das war wohl auch der Grund gewesen, warum sie sich so gut gefühlt hatte, als sie Zuse die Wahrheit über sich erzählt hatte nachdem er ihr den Raster gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte sich verstanden gefühlt, als würde sie mit jemanden sprechen, der genauso empfand wie sie, und wie sich ja dann herausgestellt hatte, war es auch so.  
Da fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du nach Konrad Zuse, einem IT Ingenieur, benannt bist? Er hat den ersten programmgesteuerten elektromechanischen Computer erfunden. Ohne dem wären Computer wie heute bestimmt erst später erfunden worden und Flynn hätte den Raster vielleicht nie entdeckt."  
"Also..." Zuse dachte kurz nach und grinste dann. "Dann bin ich also, wenn man es theatralisch ausdrückt, nach dem Schöpfer des Schöpfers benannt?"  
"Hey, wir wollen jetzt mal nicht übertreiben! Werd bloß nicht größenwahnsinnig, Mann!"  
Sie lachten bis Susan wieder ernst wurde.  
"Leider hat Konrad Zuse seine Erfindung nicht patentieren lassen, also seine Idee schützen sozusagen, und erhielt daher nie wirklich die Anerkennung die er verdiente..."  
"Was für ein trauriges Ende...", murmelte Zuse.  
Susan nickte.  
Ein trauriges Ende für einen User. Keine Anerkennung bekommen. Die ISOs wurden nie als die wundervollen Kreaturen betrachtet, die sie eigentlich waren.  
Kaum merkbar umarmte Susan Zuse noch fester.  
CLU... Er hatte die ISOs verraten. er hatte Flynn verraten, Tron und sie selbst. Er war so ein guter Freund gewesen, launisch manchmal, aber alles in allem ein guter Freund. Und jetzt? Er war kein Freund mehr, er war der Feind.  
Wie konnte das nur mit ihm passieren? Er war doch anfangs so ein nettes Programm gewesen, höflich, pflichtbewusst, ehrgeizig. Dann waren die ISOs gekommen und hatten alles verändert. Sie hatten IHN verändert. Er war eifersüchtig gewesen, da Flynn sich mehr auf sie konzentrierte, als auf ihn und die anderen Basics. Doch was CLU nicht verstanden hat war, dass Flynn ihn ja genau deshalb programmiert hat. Dass er auf das System achtet, wenn er einmal seine Konzentration auf etwas anderes lenken musste, und die ISOs waren immerhin sein Lebenswerk. Außerdem hatte CLU keine Ahnung davon, was Flynn alles aufgegeben hat, um auf dem Raster sein zu können.  
Da fiel Susan etwas ein. "Das Portal ist geschlossen...", sagte sie leise.  
"Ja."  
"Aber... Flynn ist nicht durch und... ich weiß nicht... ich glaube, er hat niemanden vom Raster erzählt, außer vielleicht seinem Sohn Sam, aber der ist doch mit 7 noch viel zu klein um zu verstehen, was hier abgeht..." Sie setzte sich auf. "Flynn ist hier gefangen. Man kann das Portal nur von außen öffnen und wenn niemand weiß, wo er ist, wird ihn auch niemand rausholen... Er wird hier nie wieder rauskönnen!"  
Zuse dachte nach und schaute weg. Lange blieb er stumm.  
"Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"  
Er sah Susan an. "Natürlich habe ich das. Ich bin aber der Meinung, dass wir uns darüber nicht aufregen sollten, da wir jetzt sowieso nichts mehr tun können..."  
"Ja, aber Sam ist jetzt ganz alleine! Seine Mutter ist ja auch schon tot, wenn jetzt noch sein Vater spurlos verschwindet, was wird dann aus ihm werden?!"  
Zuse legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Ruhig...", flüsterte er und  
bedachte sie mit einem sehr intensiven Blick.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Susan, dass ihre Atmung schnell geworden ist und, dass sie wohl eine Art hysterischen Anfall hatte. Sie versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, konnte es aber nicht. Sie stand schnell auf und ging auf und ab, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
"Wie konnte das alles nur passieren?", murmelte sie immer wieder, während sie merkte, wie ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.  
Zuse stellte sich neben sie. Sie schaute ihm in die hellen Augen und begann dann wieder bitterlich zu weinen. Er nahm sie in den Arm. Es machte ihm das Herz schwer Susan so zu sehen, so zerbrechlich. Susan überlegte währenddessen, ob sie diesen grauenvollen Tag jemals verkraften könnte, den Tag der Säuberung.

* * *

Susan schaute Zuse beim Herumschrauben an seinem Lightcycle zu, hier und da auch mal helfend.  
Er hatte gesagt, dass sie nicht ewig hier bleiben konnten, da sie nach der Zeit zu viel Energie verlieren und derezzen würden.  
"Die Outlands sind dafür ausgelegt, dass Programme hier nicht leicht überleben können. Sie sollten kein Versteck haben, um sich vor ihrer Arbeit zu drücken.", hatte er erklärt.  
Deshalb war der Plan wieder nach TRON City zu gehen, jedoch in einem der niedrigeren Ebenen zu bleiben, da dort nie so viele Wächter patrouillierten, wie im Zentrum. Dort könnten sie sich aufladen und gleichzeitig verstecken. Vielleicht konnten sie sogar ein paar Programme retten, die den ISOs helfen wollten. Doch es dürfte schwierig werden, da Susan auch noch immer gesucht wurde und möglicherweise Zuse ebenfalls. Daher brauchten sie gefälschte Disken.  
Während sie Zuse zuschaute, wie er in das leuchtende Gerüst weißer Strahlen griff und versuchte, den Ursprung des Schadens zu finden, frage sie etwas, was ihr schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf rumgeisterte, sie sich aber bis jetzt nicht getraut hatte auszusprechen: "Glaubst du, es hat wenigstens ein ISO überlebt?"  
Zuse erstarrte und sah zu ihr hoch. Es tat Susan gleich wieder leid, dass sie gefragt hatte, denn an seinem Blick erkannte sie sofort, dass es ihn schmerzte.  
"Ich... Ich glaube nicht."  
Sie verfluchte sich dafür, aber Zuse hatte so einen guten Sinn für das Wesentliche, also musste sie einfach weiterfragen: "Wieso denkst du das?"  
"Sie hatten keine Chance zu entkommen. Entweder sie wurden in den Städten exekutiert oder mit den Fraktionen begraben. Wenn es doch welche geschafft haben, was ich bezweifle, in die Outlands auszuweichen, so wie ... " Er schluckte. "...Quorra mit diesem Luftschiff vielleicht, dann wäre das genauso das Ende für sie. Wie ich schon sagte, die Outlands sind nicht dafür geschaffen, gestrandete Programme zu beherbergen..."  
"Also hat CLU alle auf dem Gewissen...", murmelte sie.  
Zuse sprach mit düsterer, etwas zorniger Stimme, während er immer noch am Lightcycle rumhantierte: "Ja, das hat er..."  
Auf einmal machte es 'KLICK', das Gerüst aus Strahlen wurde mit einer festen Schicht überzogen und das Lightcycle stand nun bereit zum losfahren.  
Susan legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hast du gut gemacht..."  
Zuse seufzte nur. "Komm, fahren wir."

* * *

Es war jetzt schon das vierte Mal, dass Susan sich selbst an einer Hausmauer erkannte. Überall leuchteten Bilder von gesuchten Programmen, von Revoluzzern, die immer noch an die User glaubten, so wie sie.  
Sie und Zuse hatten gerade aus dem Ausstattungslager 2 Disken gestohlen. Ihr war ganz mulmig dabei gewesen, doch Zuse hatte überhaupt keine Bedenken gehabt.  
"Ich tue alles, um zu überleben.", hatte er gemurmelt und Susan fand seine Entschlossenheit sehr beeindruckend.  
Jetzt knieten sie in einer dunklen Gasse, wo weit und breit kein Programm zu sehen war.  
Zuse legte seinen Diskus auf den neuen drauf und sie fingen beide an zu leuchten.  
"Könntest du das mal kurz halten, meine Liebe?", sagte er zu Susan.  
Sie nahm die zwei Disken und hielt sie zwischen sich und Zuse. Auf einmal kam so etwas wie ein digitaler DNA-Strang aus dem oberen Diskus und Zuse berührte ihn ein paar mal, woraufhin sich das Bild ständig änderte.  
"Jetzt halte bitte den unteren Diskus genau über den Quellcode..." Er gab die Anweisung ohne auch nur einmal hochzusehen, war völlig vertieft in seine Arbeit.  
Sie tat was er sagte und plötzlich schien es so, als ob der DNA-Strang in den anderen Diskus überginge.  
"Was genau machst du da eigentlich?"  
"Ich überspiele wichtige Daten in den anderen Diskus und verändere sie dann so, dass kein Wächter beim scannen erkennen würde, wer ich eigentlich bin."  
"Aber... Erkennen sie dich denn nicht von den Fahndungsbildern? Ich meine, dein Outfit ausgenommen, siehst du ja noch genauso aus wie vorher..."  
Er lachte. "Erstens gibt es auch andere Programme, die so aussehen wie ich, zum Beispiel..." Er stockte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lächelte dann wieder. "Ach, vergiss es... Zweitens stehe ich nicht auf den Fahndungslisten. Du hingegen schon, also bereite dich lieber vor für ein Umstyling."  
Sie schmollte. "Mein Aussehen gefällt mir aber..."  
Er schaute sie grinsend an. "Mir auch..." Er widmete sich wieder den leuchtenden Strahlen zwischen den Disken. "Aber in einer Zeit wie dieser ist es etwas unpraktisch aufzufallen, zumal du doch in der Stadt öfters abgebildet bist."  
Sie seufzte. "Du hast Recht. Na gut, was ändern wir?"  
"So viel, dass nur ich dich noch erkenne."  
"Ich darf mich nicht mal mehr selbst erkennen?", lachte sie.  
Er grinste. "Zu hohes Risiko, meine Teure." Er nahm ihr die Disken aus der Hand und schon verschwanden die Lichtketten darin. Den einen Diskus, den richtigen, legte er behutsam neben sich, den anderen steckte er in den Input auf seinem Rücken.  
"So, jetzt du."  
Sie gab ihn ihren Diskus und den anderen, den sie gestohlen haben, und er wiederholte die Prozedur. Jedoch diesmal brauchte er länger, da er im gefälschten Diskus die Daten für ihr Aussehen änderte.  
"Und was wird jetzt anders bei mir?"  
"Hm... Dir wird es bestimmt nicht gefallen, wie du aussehen wirst. Mir gefällst du auch so wie jetzt am besten, aber es muss eben sein..."  
Als er fertig war gab er ihr den gefälschten Diskus.  
Sie zögerte. "Wie werde ich denn aussehen?"  
"Das wirst du gleich herausfinden...", antwortete er grinsend.  
Sie seufzte, zuckte mit den Schultern und synchronisierte den Diskus.  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ihre Haare länger wurden und sich ihr Anzug änderte.  
Auf einmal hörte sie Zuse lachen. Sie sah ihn an und er musste noch mehr lachen. Er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und hielt einen Daumen hoch.  
Hinter Zuse entdeckte sie eine gläserne schwarze Scheibe. Sie drückte ihn leicht zur Seite und betrachtete sich.  
Ihr Anzug sah ein wenig so aus wie der von Quorra, also so als hätte sie einen Rock über ihrer Hose an. Das Schaltzeichen auf ihrer Brust, ihr Markenzeichen, war verschwunden. Ihre Augen waren lila, so dunkel, dass man es fast nicht sah, und mit viel schwarzem Lidschatten umrandet. Ihr Haar war nicht mehr schulterlang sondern sie gingen ihr bis über die Brüste. Und sie waren... Pink. Knallpink.  
"WAS ZUM...?"  
Susan und Zuse prusteten los, hielten sich aber augenblicklich gegenseitig den Mund zu, damit sie niemand hören konnte, und lachten dort hinein.  
Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, zischte Susan grinsend: "Pink? Wieso sind meine Haare PINK?"  
"Ich wollte unbedingt sehen wie du damit aussiehst!", kicherte Zuse.  
"Ich habe ja damit gerechnet, dass ich irgendwie verunstaltet aussehen werde... ABER PINK?!" Sie lachte auch nochmal, sagte dann aber bestimmend: "Das kann auf keinen Fall so bleiben!"  
"Natürlich bleibt das so! Du siehst vollkommen anders aus, als sonst. Niemand wird dich erkennen. Und das ist ja Sinn und Zweck der Sache!"  
Sie quengelte. "Ja schon... aber PIIIIINK?"  
"Du wirst dich schon daran..." Zuse konnte sein Lachen fast nicht mehr halten. "...gewöhnen..."  
Susan schmollte. Sie hasste pink. Aber es stimmte: Damit würde sie niemand mehr erkennen. Blieb da nur ein Problem... Ihre Haare waren verdammt nochmal PINK!  
Sie lachten, doch plötzlich hörten sie marschierende Schritte und lautes Dröhnen von der Hauptstraße. Beide verstummten sogleich. Sie sahen sich an, liefen durch die dunkle Gasse zu einer niedrigen Stelle des Gebäudes zu ihrer Rechten und halfen sich dann gegenseitig hoch. Vom Dach spähten sie nach unten, um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging.  
Auf dem breiten Weg marschierten hunderte orangene Wächter. Panzer fuhren zwischen ihnen und Recognizer rauschten über sie hinweg.  
So hatte es CLU also anstellen können. Er hatte eine riesige Armee versteckt gehalten und nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Das waren keine Sicherheitsprogramme mehr, das waren Soldaten.  
Mit geballten Fäusten starrte Susan nach unten.  
Wie konnte sie jetzt nur mit Zuse in einer Gasse hocken und sich über ihre Haare beschweren? Wie konnte sie so viel lachen nach allem was geschehen ist? Es war doch noch nicht einmal 6 Tage her, dass sie die ISO Fraktionen einstürzen hat sehen. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal wie eine Verräterin, als müsste sie eigentlich noch viel mehr Trauer zeigen. Sie war Zuse zwar dankbar, dass er sie von den Erinnerungen ablenkte, aber sie durfte nichts davon vergessen. Das Wunder, die ISOs, sind gestorben und Tron, ihr bester Freund auf dem Raster, ebenfalls. Und sie hatte keinen von ihnen retten können.  
Susan schloss die Augen und flüsterte: "Es tut mir so Leid..."

* * *

Einen halben Zyklus versteckten sie sich nun schon in den unteren Ebenen.  
CLU war in der Zwischenzeit zum Befreier des Rasters ernannt worden und überall standen Statuen von ihm. Ihm zu ehren wurden auch wieder die Spiele abgehalten, obwohl man sie nun kaum mehr so nennen konnte. Denn die User-Gläubigen, die man fassen konnte, wurden dorthin gebracht, um entweder gegen Wächter zu kämpfen, gegen die sie natürlich nicht die geringste Chance hatten, oder gegeneinander, was besonders tragisch war. Denn meistens wurden Freunde zusammen gefangen, die dann dazu gezwungen werden, aufeinander loszugehen. Und die Massen jubelten trotzdem.  
Glücklicherweise wurden natürlich nicht alle gefasst. Kurz nach der Säuberung waren dutzende Programme zu ihnen, eigentlich nur zu Zuse, gekommen, um um Hilfe zu bitten. Denn er hatte immer genau gewusst, was zu tun war, hatte sie aus der Stadt schaffen können, vielen eine Zuflucht an einem anderen Ort, meistens Argon City, verschaffen können. Doch nach und nach waren weniger gekommen, bis gar keine mehr gekommen waren.

Susan war gerade allein und programmierte sich ein neues Lightcycle. Zuse war kurz weggegangen um ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen. Das hieß er stahl von irgendwo Energie, oder dealte mit hinterlistigen Programmen, die mit Flüchtlingen wie ihnen das große Geld machten. Zuse machte es ihnen aber nie leicht. Er feilschte herum, trickste sie schlau aus und bekam dann meistens mehr Energie, als er eigentlich kaufen wollte.

Susan hingegen hatte andere Methoden. Sie hatte ein paar mal Programme überfallen, die sie vorher dabei belauscht hatte, wie sie abfällig über die User sprachen. Also schämte sie sich dann auch nicht dafür, ihre Wut an diesen auszulassen. Zuse hatte einmal mit ihr geschimpft deswegen, aber nicht, weil das irgendwie unmoralisch war, sondern, weil sie ihre Tarnung aufs Spiel setzte. Aber der Streit hatte nicht lange gedauert. Keiner konnte dem anderen böse sein. Sie hatten ja nur noch sich.

Sie aktivierte das Programm, das sie gerade geschrieben hatte und schon begannen weiße Strahlen das Muster eines Lightcycles aufzuzeigen. So weit war sie schon ein paar mal gekommen, musste dann aber immer wieder abbrechen, weil sie irgendeinen Fehler entdeckt hatte.  
"Aha! Hab ich dich!", murmelte sie und Griff in das leuchtende Gerüst. Sie zog ein fluoreszierendes Teil raus, schaute es einmal an und schnippte es dann gleichgültig in die Luft, wo es mit einem Knattern verschwand.  
"Bist du immer noch nicht fertig?"  
Susan drehte sich um.  
Zuse schlenderte mit zwei Flaschen voll blau leuchtender Flüssigkeit zu dem kleinen Unterschlupf, den sie sich in einer engen Gasse gebaut haben.  
"Danke, das brauch ich jetzt.", seufzte sie als er ihr eine der Flaschen reichte. "Ich komm hier einfach nicht weiter..."  
"Nun, du willst ja auch nicht meine Hilfe.", sagte er und hüpfte elegant auf das Bett, das sie gemeinsam provisorisch programmiert haben.  
"Ich kann das alleine. Das kann ich wirklich! Ich hab ja schonmal zwei Bikes programmiert, wovon du mir eins vor hunderten Zuschauern zerschrotet hast. Danke nochmal dafür..."  
Zuse lachte, ließ ein Bein vom Bett hängen und trank.  
"Nur damals...", setzte sie fort. "Da hatte ich mehr Einzelteile. Und ich hatte ein Vorbild an dem ich es nachbauen konnte..."  
"Ich hab dir ja gesagt, du kannst ruhig meines haben!"  
"Neiiin! Ich will es selbst schaffen!"  
Er sah lächelnd auf sie hinunter. "Weißt du, dass du bewundernswert bist? Du hast schon so viel durchgemacht, auch die Sachen in der Userwelt, und du stehst immer wieder auf und versuchst alles selbst hinzubiegen. Das ist beeindruckend!"  
Susan lächelte leicht. "Das liegt nur daran, dass ich immer Freunde an meiner Seite gehabt habe, so wie dich jetzt."  
Zuse schaute sie noch kurz an, legte sich dann auf den Rücken und sah nachdenklich nach oben.  
Plötzlich hörte Susan, wie es aufs Dach tropfte und schon wurde aus den paar Tropfen das prasselnde Geräusch von Regen. Sie seufzte. Sie arbeitete schon den ganzen Tag an dem Lightcycle und es funktionierte trotzdem nicht. Jetzt fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt.  
Sie nahm einen Schluck von der Flasche, die ihr Zuse gegeben hatte, wusste aber, das das alleine nicht reichen würde. Also stand sie auf, trottete hinüber zu Zuse, wartete bis er ihr ein wenig Platz gemacht hatte und legte sich dann zu ihm.  
"Wie lange glaubst du wird es dauern bis wir nicht mehr gesucht werden..." Sie lachte. "...und ich endlich diese schrecklichen rosa Haare loswerden kann?"  
Zuse blieb ernst und schwieg.  
Susan runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an. "Zuse?"  
Er seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht..."  
"Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie besorgt.  
Plötzlich blinzelte Zuse als hätte sie ihn aus den Gedanken gerissen und grinste sie an. "Natürlich, meine Liebe!" Er wurde wieder ernst und schaute an die Decke. "Zumindest so gut wie es einem hier gehen kann..."  
"Kopf hoch.", flüsterte sie aufmunternd. "Wir haben doch immer noch uns. Freunde die füreinander da sind solange es..."  
"Ich will aber mehr.", sagte er gereizt.  
Susan lachte verlegen und rückte ein Stück von ihm weg. "Ich bin zwar geschmeichelt, Zuse, ehrlich, aber eigentlich dachte ich, wir wären nur..."  
"Das meinte ich nicht!", zischte er.  
Sie schrak ein wenig zurück.  
Was war nur mit ihm los? Gerade noch war er so nett gewesen, hat ihr gesagt, dass sie bewundernswert ist, und jetzt schüchterte er sie mit seiner schlechten Laune ein.  
Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. "Es tut mir Leid, Susan. Ich... bin nur so müde. Morgen werde ich wieder der Alte sein, einverstanden?"  
Susan dachte kurz nach, lächelte dann und legte sich wieder zu ihm hin. "Einverstanden. Lass uns einfach schlafen."

* * *

Susan öffnete ihre Augen.  
Sie hatte gleich nachdem sie aufgewacht war bemerkt, dass sie alleine im Bett lag, was aber nicht ungewöhnlich war. Zuse stand immer vor ihr auf. Sie nahm an, dass das daran lag, dass er es schon gewohnt war, seine Schlafzyklen kurz zu halten, da er ja immerhin ca. 300 Zyklen einen Club geleitet hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Programmen, sogar Stammgästen, hatte er so gut wie jede Minute dort verbracht.  
Sie drehte sich um. Es regnete immer noch. Zuse stand etwas weiter weg von ihr und starrte sie betrübt an.  
Susan musterte ihn. Wieso schien er so eingeschnappt? Hat sie gestern etwas gesagt oder getan, was ihn verärgert haben könnte?  
Er schaute auf den Boden und sprach auf einmal leise: "Es tut mir Leid... Susan, es ist... etwas passiert."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. Er machte ihr Angst.  
"Ich hätte es dir gleich sagen sollen...", seufzte er. Er kam etwas näher und sah sie an. "Als ich vor drei Tageszyklen so in der Stadt nach Energie gesucht habe, habe ich Programme reden hören... über mich... Ich belauschte sie. Sie erzählten sich, was sie über Zuse und 'diesen ISO-freundlichen Club' von damals so gehört haben, verschiedenste Dinge, nicht alles wahr natürlich... Aber jedenfalls fragte dann einer den anderen, wie Zuse aussehe, und der antwortete, dass er es nicht wüsste, dass niemand das wüsste, weil alle, die ihn persönlich gekannt haben, entweder bei der Zerstörung des Clubs ums Leben gekommen sind, oder während der Säuberung hingerichtet wurden, weil sie mit ISOs kooperiert haben. Und es gibt noch etwas, das ich dir nicht erzählt habe..." Er schluckte. "Ich habe die Fahndungslisten und andere Berichterstattungen von der Säuberung nach Einträgen mit meinem Namen durchsucht und die einzigen Einträge dazu, sagen aus, dass ich bei der Zerstörung des End Of Line Clubs derezzed wurde. Ich gelte offiziell als tot, was bedeutet, dass... ICH nicht gesucht werde."  
Susan schaute nachdenklich auf den Boden. Ihr war nun klar, was ihn bedrückte und was er vorhatte.  
"Es tut mir so Leid... Aber weißt du... Das hier ist nichts für mich. Du weißt, wie ich bin. Ich brauche viele Programme um mich herum, Spaß und Musik..." Er stockte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
'Ich lass dich nicht allein.', hatte er damals gesagt.  
Susan schluckte und schloss die Augen.  
"Susan, glaub mir ich..."  
Sie hob die Hand um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen, während sie immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte und den Kopf nach unten geneigt hatte. Zuse verstummte augenblicklich. Er malte sich das Schlimmste aus.  
Doch hingegen seiner Erwartungen hob sie den Kopf und lächelte ihn leicht an.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Zuse..." Sie stand auf und ging auf den sichtlich verwirrten Zuse zu. "Das ist vollkommen verständlich. Dieses Leben, so auf der Flucht zu sein und sich auf der Straße zurechtfinden müssen, wünsche ich niemanden. Und wenn mein bester Freund die Möglichkeit hat, dem zu entgehen, dann sollte er die Gelegenheit ergreifen."  
Zuse musterte sie und schaute immer noch schuldbewusst drein. "Aber... ich will dich nicht im Stich lassen..."  
"Ach, ich komm' schon zurecht. Ehrlich, das ist ok. Du lässt mich nicht im Stich." Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und ihre Augen wurden feucht. "Versprich mir nur eins.", sagte sie zittrig.  
"Alles, mein Schatz!"  
Sie schluckte und versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, während ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen kullerten. "Lass dich nicht derezzen." Sie lachte und umarmte ihn, während sie sprach. "Ich mein's ernst! Wenn ich irgendwoher höre, dass du gelöscht wurdest, suche ich nach irgendwelchen übriggebliebenen Bits von dir und wenn ich sie gefunden habe, dann reiße ich dir den Arsch auf!"  
Er lachte auch und nahm sie fest in den Arm.  
Dann drückte Susan sich leicht weg, atmete tief durch, um ihre Weinerlichkeit loszuwerden, und lächelte ihn dann wieder an. "So. Du solltest jetzt gehen. Du darfst keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Bring dein Leben wieder in geordnete Bahnen..."  
Er wischte ihr lächelnd eine Träne von der Wange. "Wir werden uns wieder sehen, das verspreche ich dir."  
Sie schluckte und nickte.  
Er ließ sie los, nahm ihre linke Hand in seine und küsste sie sanft. "Susan Gifford, es war mir eine Ehre."  
"Dito.", lachte sie.  
Er lächelte sie noch einmal breit an, drehte sich um und ging. Während er so wegschleuderte rief er noch: "Auf dass die Party ewig weitergeht, meine Liebe!"  
Sie lächelte traurig.  
Sie freute sich für ihn, dass er nun wieder frei war. Doch jetzt stand sie wieder ohne jemanden an ihrer Seite da.  
Ihr Herz wurde schwer und das Lächeln erstarb. Sie sah Zuse noch nach bis er voll und ganz weg war. Genau wie Tron und Flynn war nun auch er aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Ihr letzter Freund, ihr letzter Halt.  
Susan ließ den Regen auf sich herabprasseln und starrte auf den Punkt, wo er verschwunden war.  
Sie war ganz allein. Ganz alleine in den unteren Ebenen der größten Stadt des Rasters. So hätte sie sich das Leben hier nie vorgestellt. Sie hatte von Spaß und Abenteuern geträumt, nicht von Tod und Verzweiflung. CLU hatte den Raster vollkommen verändert. So besonders sie sich anfangs auch vorgekommen war, jetzt wusste sie, dass sie nur eine unbedeutende Schachfigur in seinem Spiel war, eine um die nun, nachdem Zuse gegangen war, keine andere Figur mehr stand.

In diesem trüben Moment, verlassen von jeglicher Freude, ahnte sie nicht im geringsten, dass sie, Susan Gifford, zu Höherem bestimmt war...

* * *

**...to be continued in "TRON: Downfall - Der Fall"...**


End file.
